Aime moi !
by ptitboune
Summary: Et si tout ne se passer pas bien apres la grosse bataille, que dois faire Stiles. Il va devoir choisir entre Beacon Hills ou d'autres aventures.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La bataille contre Gerard argent, avait été gagné. Les membres de la meute se rejoignent chez Lydia, pour fêter ça. L'alcool coule à flot Stiles et Lydia sont en train de danser un slow. Stiles ne se sent plus à l'aise parmi cette meute. Depuis quelques temps, Il ne ressent plus d'attraction physique, pour sa douce Lydia. Il l'aime encore, mais plus de la même façon. Il la trouve toujours aussi belle, avec sa chevelure blonde vénitienne. Il sait que leur couple ne va plus aller très loin, même s'il pensait faire sa vie avec elle. Il s'est toujours imaginé marier avec elle, depuis qu'il était à la maternelle. Il doit se faire une raison, l'amour n'est plus là. Mais a-t-il était là un jour ? Son cœur n'en était pas sûr, et ses yeux lui ont montrés le contraire pendant la bataille.

Pendant le slow, Stiles repense au tressautement de son cœur, quand Derek est venu le chercher pour aider la meute. Il savait qu'il devait y retourner, mais il était tellement bien dans sa nouvelle vie. Il a fini ses études de criminologie, mais il a la possibilité de se perfectionner en validant une année de plus, ou s'arrêter et prendre une place dans un commissariat. Il sait qu'il peut travailler avec son père, il lui a déjà proposé. Sur la route pour revenir chez lui, il pensait réellement revenir sur Beacon Hills, auprès de ses amis. Malheureusement, il n'y retrouve plus sa place. Il se sent mieux à new York. Là-bas il peut enfin avoir une vie normale, non y'a pas à dire, il aime beaucoup trop la tranquillité. IL réfléchit toujours à son choix de vie, il a trois choix possibles : revenir à Beacon Hills, retourner à new York se perfectionner ou chercher un travaille dans une autre ville. Il en est là dans ses réflexions, quand le slow pris fin. Il lâche sa petite amie, mais un autre débuta. Lydia commence à bouger, quand Jordan lui demande de danser avec elle. Stiles lui laisse sa petite amie et cavalière avec l'adjoint, et les informes qu'il va se servir un verre. Isaac le rejoint, il commence à lui raconter sa vie en France avec Chris. Il en est à sa cinquième vodka sec, quand il sent une personne derrière lui.

«Derek, on ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas mater les gens de dos. C'est mal poli» dit Stiles.

«Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?» demande le concerné qui se place à ses cotés

«Non, il me reste encore un verre à boire, ensuite je vais au lit !» s'exclama le jeune homme.

«Bien je n'aimerais pas à avoir à te porter pour te coucher !» répliqua Derek en croisant les bras.

«Toi ? Me porter ?!» s'esclaffa Stiles. «Mais tu es aussi fait que moi ! Tu titubes et tu sais quoi ? Je t'ai même vu rire à une plaisanterie de Scott ! Scott quoi !».

«Finis ton verre et va te coucher, Stiles !» insista Derek.

«Oui papa, j'y vais! Après tout, je dois vous obéir, je ne suis là que pour ça!» cracha-t-il.

«Arrête!» dit le loup.

«Non, je ne m'arrêterais pas! J'étais bien dans ma nouvelle vie, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes me chercher!» Cria Stiles.

«Viens, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre!» dit Derek en le prenant par le bras.

«LÂCHE MOI HALES !» cria Stiles.

La meute, alertée par les cris de Stiles, stoppèrent leurs activités. Ils regardèrent Stiles et Derek, et se demandaient s'ils devaient intervenir.

«Stiles, tu as bu !»

«Bien vu Sherlock !»

«Viens je vais t'…» Derek n'avait pas fini sa phrase, que Stiles le coupa en criant.

«NE ME TOUCHES PAS HALES! TU ES VENU ME CHERCHER DANS MA NOUVELLE VIE!» Il baissa d'un ton et rajouta. «Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de leurs expliqués, pourquoi je devais revenir. Je ne leur ai pas dit au revoir parce que Mr HALES, était revenu et en avait décidé ainsi. Tu nous as lâchés i ans, tu m'as abandonné moi. On a dû se battre contre pleins de loups pour que Mr Hales, puisse vivre tranquillement. Tu n'as pas cherché à savoir si on allait bien, si la meute était toujours réunie.»

«Tout a l'air d'aller bien. Tu es en vie et avec la femme de ta vie. Tu fais les études que tu voulais. En quoi ta vie a changé après mon départ?» demanda Derek.

Lydia qui sentit Derek se tendre et commencer à s'énerver, décida d'intervenir.

«Stiles, mon chéri viens avec moi! On va aller dormir.»

«Ah Lydia ! Ma douce et tendre petite amie, tu m'aimes toi ! Hein?»

«Oui, je t'aime Stiles!»

«MENTEUSE, TU ME MENS DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS, HEIN LYDIA? La parfaite petite amie qui se tape une autre personne, quand son petit ami n'est pas là! Tu me prends pour un con, dis-moi ? Non en faite, dites-moi tout, vous qui êtes censé être ma meute.»

La meute se regarda en chien de faïence, la tête baissée. Personne n'osait parler, donc Stiles reprit.

«Laissez tomber, je suis content d'être rentré! Derek aide moi à aller me coucher s'il te plait.»

Derek sous le choc de la révélation de Stiles, acquiesça et l'emmena à l'étage. Stiles se cramponna à lui et lui demanda.

«Reste avec moi cette nuit, juste cette nuit! S'il te plait !»

«D'accord déshabille-toi, qu'on se mette sous la couette.»

Stiles fit ce que lui demanda Derek, une fois prêt et dans le lit, Stiles se colla à Derek. Les deux garçons s'endormirent une fois bien installés. Ce n'est que dans la nuit que Derek se réveilla, il avait vraiment chaud. Il sentit Stiles allongé sur lui, enfin, il sentit plus la partie de Stiles qui était collé contre son sexe. Il essaya de décaler Stiles, mais cela créa une friction. Son sexe déjà à moitié dure, se durci immédiatement. Stiles se déplaça un peu, ce qui fit gémir Derek. Ce dernier essaya de se maitriser, mais il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, son loup prit le contrôle. Il bougea les hanches, afin de faire durcir Stiles. Une fois qu'il sentit le sexe de son partenaire, il le mit sur le dos. Se mettant à genoux au-dessus de ses cuisses, et commença à le masturber. Stiles se réveilla et Derek commença à reculer, mais Stiles le retint.

«Non encore, fais-moi l'amour cette nuit!»

Derek s'empressa de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Avec ce baiser, il lui montra toute son envie. Il fit retomber sa tête sur l'entre jambe de Stiles et commença à le lécher puis le prit en bouche. Stiles gémit de plus en plus fort. Derek insérera un doigt dans son antre chaud. Son partenaire souleva ses hanches, et lui en demanda plus. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour le dilater. Sentant qu'il était proche, Derek lâcha le sexe dans un pop et enleva ses doigts. Il se positionna devant l'entrée chaude, et bien dilatée. Il inséra sa queue à l'intérieur de lui et embrassa Stiles. Ce fut après de longs va et viens, et de nombreux gémissements que Derek empoigna la queue de Stiles et le masturba. Ne tenant plus, Stiles joui la tête en arrière. Derek, qui sentit son canal se refermer sur sa queue, céda à l'orgasme et joui à son tour. Stiles se rendormit aussitôt, trop fatigué pour parler. Derek prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et se maudit. Il se leva, se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

La meute était déjà dans la cuisine, il ne manquait que Stiles. Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas, ils savaient que Stiles n'avait pas tout à fait tort. C'était dans un silence religieux que Stiles les rejoignit. Il regarda la meute en fronçant les sourcils, il regarda alors Derek, mais il évita son regard. Ce fut Scott qui prit la parole en premier.

«Stiles, écoute…»

«Ah je vois! Ça va être règlement de compte ce matin!» dit-il en lui coupant la parole.

«Tu ne peux pas penser t'en tirer si facilement après ta scène d'hier soir!»

«Non, mais on peut en parler si tu veux? Depuis combien de temps baises-tu ma petite amie? Alors Lydia, quand me l'aurais-tu dit ?»

«Stiles.»

«Non! Non, je comprends. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis parti pour mes études. Tu n'as pas voulu m'attendre ou comptes-tu jouer sur les deux tableaux? Tu sais Scott, ça me fais mal que tu baises ma copine, que vous me preniez tous pour un con. Oui, vous me prenez pour un con, combien de personnes sont au courant qu'ils baisent tous les deux ?» Tous les membres de la meute baissèrent la tête. «Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus mal de ta part Scott. Non, c'est le jour où tu m'as tourné le dos. Je suis arrivé à New York le cœur en miette, car tu m'avais viré de ta meute!»

«Bonjour tout le monde!» dit une voix féminine que Stiles reconnaitrait entre mille. «Eh bien, je tombe à un mauvais moment?»

Stiles se tourna alors vers Braeden. Il n'en revenait pas, la mercenaire était enceinte. Ses yeux la suivirent jusqu'à Derek. Son cœur se brisa quand il la vit l'embrasser sensuellement. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire. Il passerait la journée avec son père et repartirait ailleurs.

«Non, tu tombes très bien, je faisais mes adieux à cette meute. Je ne veux plus rien à faire avec vous. Que je ne vous recroise jamais sur mon chemin, est-ce bien claire ?»

Lydia qui pleurait essaya de le raisonner.

«Stiles, reste s'il te plait! Reste avec moi!»

«Avec toi ?! Jamais, je ne veux plus te toucher.»

«Stiles arrête!»

«Ah, mais c'est Mr HALES à la rescousse de la meute. Tu as raison, je vais arrêter, à moins que tu veuilles que je parle de toi?»

«Stiles, je suis dé…»

«Désolé je sais, moi aussi. C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter. Retourne à ta vie parfaite avec ta copine, et ne me recontacte plus.»

«S'il te plait, je ne suis pas la meute. Je ne savais pas ce qui c'était passé!»

«C'est vrai, mais tu sais quoi Derek? Ce que tu m'as fait est pire. Toi comme le reste de _**votre**_ meute, m'avez pris pour un con. Vous me contactez que quand vous avez besoin, sinon à la poubelle le Stiles. Ne fais pas cette tête Derek! Tu m'as prouvé encore hier soir, que je n'étais rien qu'une merde, un bouche trou. Alors, je vais passer quelques jours chez mon père. Vous allez me laisser seul, ne me contacter pas. Ne vous approchez pas de ma maison tant que j'y serais ! Est-ce bien claire?»

La meute acquiesça, en silence. Derek avait senti son loup pleurer à ses mots. Stiles ne se considérait plus membre de la meute. Il resserra Braeden contre lui, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il voulait lui expliquer pour cette nuit. Il voulait déchiqueter Scott, pour ce qu'il avait fait à son ami.

* * *

un grand merci a la louve qui me corrige je ne saurais comment te remercier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Noah se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec son fils. Il était toujours dans ses pensées, et était nostalgique. Il n'avait pas revu la meute depuis la bataille, personne n'était venu le voir. Jordan, son adjoint, lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé à la soirée. Pas dans les détails, mais juste qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Noah voulait aller tirer une balle d'argent sur Scott. Il savait que ce n'était plus pareil entre les deux garçons. Il était loin de se douter que cela allait aller jusque là. Il essaya de laisser du temps à son fils, de lui parler, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se décida à lui en parler, quand la sonnette retentit. Stiles alla ouvrir avec un grand sourire, ce qui rassura Noah.

«Jacob ! Tu es venu, c'est super ! Bienvenue à Beacon Hills.»

«Du calme fiston, laisse-le déjà rentrer à l'intérieur.» Dit Noah.

«Oui désolé, mais je suis super content de te voir !»

Au moment où Stiles allait fermer la porte, Jacob l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

«Attend ne ferme pas, je ne pas venu seul.»

Comme si la phrase était un signal, Billy se présenta devant la porte. Noah ne les connaissait pas beaucoup, il savait juste que Jacob était un loup. En même temps, qui de mieux que son fils, pour partir d'une ville pleine de surnaturelle, et en rejoindre une autre. Noah qui était troublé par cette visite, osa demander.

«Alors que me vaut la visite des amis de mon fils. Je veux dire, c'est loin New York juste pour un café !»

«Tu ne lui as pas dit Stiles ?» demande Jacob.

«Pas dis quoi, fiston ?»

«Je pars vivre dans la ville natale de Jacob, papa !»

«Mais, je croyais que tes études étaient finies ?»

«Elles le sont papa, c'est juste que je ne peux plus rester ici. Je ne retourne pas à New York, je vais vivre dans leur meute, à Forks.»

«Tu es sûre de toi, fils ? Si c'est à cause de la meute, ça va s'arranger !»

«Non papa, ce n'est plus ma meute. Cela fait 3 ans que ce n'est plus ma meute ! Scott m'a exclu avant que je ne parte à New York.»

«Pardon ? Il a fait quoi ?»

«Il m'a exclu papa. Je n'ai plus ma place à Beacon Hills.»

«Bien sûr que si, Scott ne t'aurait pas exclu comme ça. Il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose là-dessous !»

«Oui, il baise ma petite amie depuis que je suis partie faire mes études.»

«Stiles, ton langage fils ! Je sais qu'elle comptait pour toi, mais il y a d'autres filles !»

«Oui, il y a d'autres filles. Tu veux que je te dise, en fait, je n'aime pas Lydia.»

«Tu dis ça sous le coup de la colère, c'est normal.»

«Non papa, je suis amoureux d'une autre personne.»

«Ah bah tu vois, donc reste avec moi !»

«Tu n'es jamais là, tu passes ta vie au bureau, je suis toujours seul !»

«Ça va changer, je te le promets !»

«Non papa, ça ne changera pas, sauf à ta retraite. Ce n'est pas grave, je sais que ce métier te plaît, mais ma vie n'est plus à Beacon Hills.»

«Elle est à Forks ?»

«Oui, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester ici, et le voir heureux !»

«Tu as dit ¨le¨ ?»

«Oui papa.»

«C'est Derek, la personne que tu aimes ?»

«Oui papa, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu préfèrerais que j'aime une fille, mais….»

«Non Stiles ! Même si tu aimes les garçons, je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde.»

«Alors, laisse-moi partir !»

«D'accord, mais es-tu obligé de repartir tout de suite ?»

«Non, mais je ne veux pas rester longtemps.»

«Nous serions ravis de rester 2-3 jours à Beacon Hills, si vous pouviez nous indiquer un hôtel !» intervint Billy.

«Non, ne dites pas de bêtises ! Après tout, vous allez vous occuper de mon fils. Rester à la maison, il y a un lit dans le bureau et les 2 garçons peuvent dormir dans la même chambre.» dit le sheriff.

«Alors nous acceptons l'offre, merci.»

Le lendemain après-midi, Jacob et Stiles décidèrent d'aller au cinéma. Noah et Billy restaient à la maison pour discuter. Ils firent la queue au cinéma, quand Stiles entendit une personne l'appeler. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Lydia et la meute.

«Stiles, je suis désolée mais…»

«Non, ne t'excuse pas, je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir trompé. Après tout, on n'était pas si bien que ça ensemble.»

«Je t'aime toujours, mais tu es tout le temps absent …»

«Je sais, et je repars dans 2 jours. Tu pourras enfin vivre ta relation avec Scott au grand jour.»

«Stiles…»

«Non Scott ! Je ne veux plus en parler, soyez heureux.»

Stiles se détourna pour rejoindre Jacob, qui avait assisté à l'échange. Jacob ouvrit les bras, Stiles alla s'y refugier en courant. Jacob entendit un grognement, il se retourna, et tomba sur des yeux bleus gris qui le regardait avec fureur. Il lui fit un sourire, et embrassa Stiles sur la tempe. Il ne vit pas Braeden froncer les sourcils, mais Jacob l'entendit très bien demander à Derek, pourquoi il avait l'air si en colère. Il ne pouvait pas attendre la réponse, la séance pour aller voir Avengers étaut sur le point de commencer, Stiles le prit par la main pour aller prendre leur place.

Après le cinéma, les garçons décidèrent de s'arrêter au restaurant chinois. Ils commandèrent des plats à emporter pour leurs pères et eux. Après tout, personne ne voulait cuisiner. La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la joie, exceptée pour le Shérif qui tentait de cacher sa peine. Son fils partait vivre loin de lui, il ne pourrait pas le pardonner à Scott. Ils étaient tous dans leur chambre, les garçons avaient décidés de dormir dans le même lit, après tout, ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Le Shérif n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ses larmes coulaient toutes seules. Il envoya un message groupé pour Mélissa et Jordan.

 _De Noah à Mélissa, Jordan :_

 _Stiles part vivre loin de moi. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir._

 _De Jordan à Noah :_

 _Comment te sens-tu ? Si tu as besoin, je suis là !_

 _De Mélissa à Noah :_

 _C'est pour le mieux, cela apaisera les tensions._

Pendant ce temps, Stiles c'était endormi dans son lit, la tête sur le torse de Jacob. Ce dernier sentit la présence d'un loup près de la maison. Pour ne pas s'endormir, il fit des papouilles sur le bras de Stiles. Il entendit un grognement, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il tomba sur des yeux rouges qui le fixaient, il ne bougea pas, et le fixa à son tour. Jacob n'était pas bête, il savait que c'était Derek qui était là. Stiles lui avait raconté sa nuit d'amour avec le loup. D'après le comportement de Derek, il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il se promit d'aller lui parler avant leur départ.

Derek faisait les cent pas devant la maison du shérif, il ne comprenait plus son loup. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il fasait là, ni comment il était venu. Il se rappela être rentré au loft après le cinéma, et avoir foncé au sous-sol pour s'entraîner. Braeden l'avait rejoint, et avait amorcée un combat. Il savait qu'il avait perdu, et qu'il s'était retrouvé au tapis, Braeden sur ses cuisses. Il la revit l'embrasser, essayer de l'exciter. Rien ne le calma, pire encore, son loup voulait la blesser. Il se souvenait l'avoir repoussée, et être partie en courant. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre, à part l'odeur de Stiles dans sa chambre mélangée avec celle d'un autre loup. Il entendit encore son loup gémir dans sa tête, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ou du moins, il pensait savoir pourquoi, la meute avait fait fuir son ami. Ce fut dans cette réflexion que son loup prit le dessus. Derek se transforma en un magnifique loup noir aux yeux rouge, et prit la fuite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C'est le jour du départ, Stiles met ses affaires dans sa jeep. Il s'adosse à sa voiture, et regarde sa maison. Il est rejoint par Jacob. Ce dernier se pose sur la jeep et le prend dans ses bras. Ils sont dos contre torse, Jacob lui demande :

Es-tu sur de vouloir partir ?

Oui, j'en suis certain ! il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici !

Je pense que ce n'est pas l'avis de certains, dit Jacob en lui faisant un signe de tête vers la droite.

Un peu plus loin se trouve, Lydia, Scott, Liam, Isaac, Chris, Deaton, Braeden ainsi que Derek. Stiles les regarde, et son cœur tressaute quand il remarque les mains enlacées de Braeden et Derek. Le loup de ce dernier pleure, Derek ne sais pas quoi faire. Il aimerait aller le voir, mais ne sais pas quoi dire. Il a peur d'envenimer la situation. C'est une voiture de police qui fais tourner la tête de Stiles de sa contemplation. Parrish sort de la voiture, avec un sourire. Il s'approche de Stiles lui sert la main et lui dit :

Tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

Je sais ! mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens ici.

Tu as tes amis, ton père aussi. Il est triste que tu veuille le quitter !

Je ne le quitte pas, on s'appellera souvent puis il y a Skype. Et il pourra venir me voir quand il sera en vacances.

Oui, c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas la même chose !

Promets-moi que tu seras là pour lui. Que s'il y a le moindre problème tu m'appelleras !

Je te le promet, je veillerai sur lui.

Merci Parrish

Et pour ta meute ?

Ma meute est à Folks. J'ai été exclus de celle-ci, je suis revenu pour aider Derek et mon père. Maintenant que c'est faits, je retourne chez moi.

D'accord, est ce que je pourrai te rendre visite ?

Oui, bien sûr que tu pourras ! et puis, tu as mon numéro de téléphone. Tu peux m'appeler aussi souvent que tu le veux.

Merci, il se peut aussi que je change de meute, rajoute Parrish en regardant Lydia.

Stiles qui suit son regard, lui dit :

Je pense que Sam notre alpha sera ravi d'avoir un chien des enfers dans sa meute. Mais tu risques de t'ennuyer là-bas.

Pourquoi ça, il n'y a pas de policier dans ton coin ?

Si, il y en a ! mais il n'y a pas de combat là-bas. C'est une vie calme mais heureuse.

Je crois avoir vu assez de combat, j'aspire à une vie plus calme.

Alors viens quand tu veux dans la meute. Tu y seras le bienvenu.

Merci, aller viens on va se boire un café avant que tu partes.

Oui. Allez c'est parti.

Son ancienne meute qui a tout entendu, n'ose pas s'avancer. Derek lâche la main de Braeden, et se recule. Comme si, il avait été frappé par les mots de Stiles. Il ne le remarque pas, mes ses yeux ont changé de couleur. Il court en direction de la forêt, sous le regard étonné de la meute. Jacob, qui s'en ai apercu dit à Stiles

\- rentre, je te rejoint plus tard. Nous avons beaucoup de route, mon loup doit aller courir un peu.

Stiles et Parrish rentre sans un regard pour la meute, à quelques mètres d'eux. Jacob suit Derek, et le retrouve devant une maison calcinée.

C'est ta maison, n'est-ce pas Derek ?

La maison de mon enfance, oui ! pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je voulai juste te parler un peu, avant de partir.

Et de quoi veux-tu me parler ? on ne se connait même pas !

Non c'est vrai, mais tu connais Stiles. Et puis il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, alors je te connais un peu.

Il n'a pas dû dire des choses gentilles !

Non il t'a d'écrit comme un loup grincheux, orgueilleux, sûr de lui, mais en qui on pouvais faire confiance. Il donnerait sa vie pour te protèger. La question est : le ferais tu aussi !

Bien sûr que je le ferais, c'est mon bêta !

Non il ne l'est plus depuis 5 ans, pourquoi être venu le chercher pour cette bataille ?

Ils avaient besoin de moi !

Oui, ils avaient besoin de toi ! pas de Stiles. Alors pourquoi ?

C'était sur ma route !

Non réessaye encore.

Je ne me voyais pas rentré à Beacon Hills s'il manquait un membre de ma meute !

Pourtant, il en manquait . Tu es quand même venu.

Ils étaient trop loin !

Tu as bien fait un détour de 8h, pour venir chercher Stiles.

….

Très bien, je n'aurais pas de réponse. Alors pose toi ces questions alors : Pourquoi es-tu réellement venu chercher Stiles ? Comment as-tu su qu'il était à Folks ? Pourquoi as-tu couché avec lui, en étant déjà en couple avec cette femme ? Pourquoi ton loup s'agite, quand tu vois Stiles ? Pourquoi Grogne t'il quand il est dans mes bras ? et surtout pourquoi la nuit tu le veilles de sa fenêtre ? Quand tu auras les réponses, Folks t'accueilleras si tu le souhaite. Mais en attendant, si tu veux des nouvelles, appel moi, tiens mon numéro. Dit Jacob en lui tendant une carte de visite.

Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

Parce que je suis dans un bon jour, je crois !

La vraie raison ?

Pourquoi je te répondrais ? toi tu ne l'a pas fait. Bon et bien je vais y aller, la route est longue. Un café m'attend. Souviens-toi du dicton : il vaut mieux tard, que jamais….

Et sur ses paroles Jacob repart à la maison du sheriff. Quand il arrive devant la maison des stillinski, il revoit la meute toujours au même endroit. Il se dirige vers eux et leur demande

Que voulez-vous ?

On voudrait parler à Stiles ! dis Lydia

Désolé je crois qu'il faut que tu le laisse tranquille, toi et ton copain.

Mais il peut nous dire au revoir ! s'exclame Scott

Il la fait, après votre fête !

Non, il a juste craché son venin

Ah Scott, je me demande comment il a fait, toutes ses années, pour être ton meilleur ami.

Tu ne sais rien !

Si je sais tout, jusqu'à la mort d'Alisson et de Donovan. Je sais que tu as été du côté de cet chimère plutôt que de soutenir ton frère. Je sais que tu l'as exclu de la meute, pour des motifs minables. Je sais aussi que tu l'utilisais rien que pour ses recherchent. Pire encore, je sais que tu baises sa nana depuis quelques années! Alors, vous allez le laisser tranquille, maintenant il a une meute. Il est enfin lui-même, sais-tu combien de temps on a mis à lui faire faire un sourire? Je ne parle pas d'un sourire banal, je parle du vraie sourire qui lui fait pétiller ses yeux, qui lui mange la moitié de son visage ? Alors Scott, Lydia, Braeden partaient et ne venez pas plus le briser qu'il ne l'est.

Est-ce que nous pouvons lui dire au revoir, juste nous trois ? demande Isaac en se désignant ainsi que Chris et Deaton.

Oui vous pouvez me dire au revoir, dit Stiles adossé contre sa porte d'entrée

Il s'avance vers ses trois personnes, et les serres les uns après les autres.

Je suis désolé pour tous ce qui se passe.

Ce n'est rien Isaac, tu n'y es pour rien. Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu, ainsi que vous deux bien sûr.

Nous avons décidé de rester vivre ici, Isaac et moi. Mais si tu as le moindre problème dans ta nouvelle meute, appel nous ! nous viendrons.

Merci Chris, mais vous pouvez venir quand vous le voulez, ma meute vous accueillera.

Merci on y pensera aux prochaines vacances.

Bien alors ce n'est pas un adieu, je vous attends. Deaton sa vaut aussi pour toi, et je suis persuadé que tu verras et apprendras des choses surprenantes a Folks.

A ce point dois-je venir avec du sorbier ?

Non pas besoin, ça ne marche pas là-bas

Non, c'est vrai ?

Oui, ce ne sont pas des loups garou Se sont juste des loups protecteurs, et a part eux il y a aussi une autre race. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'intéressera !

A laquelle ?

Viens me voir et je te présenterais, promis

D'accord, je viendrais laisse-moi juste trouver un remplaçant pour la clinique et je prends quelques semaines de vacances

Bien, la maison sera prête à vous accueillir. Je dois y aller, nous avons de la route à faire. A bientôt. Et Stiles se retourne pour rentrer chez lui et dire au revoir à son père.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Cela fait deux mois, que Stiles a emménagé à Forks. Dès son arrivée, il a téléphoné à son université pour arrêter ses études. Il ne se sent pas de suivre une formation, avec son esprit qui est toujours tourné sur Derek. Il a du mal à l'oublier, il repense sans arrêt a cette nuit d'après-bataille. Dans la matinée, il a reçu un appel du shérif Swan. Il lui a proposé le poste d'adjoint, il veut se libérer du temps. Sa fille vient vivre avec lui, vu que sa mère part à l'étranger vivre avec son nouveau mari. Il accepte de suite, la proposition de travail. D'autant plus qu'il apprécie beaucoup Charlie. Il s'empresse d'appeler Jacob pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
\- Jacob ! Swan vient de m'appeler. Il me demande de devenir son adjoint  
\- C'est super ça doit être grâce à tes résultats d'examens  
\- Oui, et puis il veut plus de temps de libre. Apparemment, sa fille vient vivre chez lui  
\- Bella revient ?  
\- Oui, Charlie vient de me le dire ! Tu la connais ?  
\- Oui, c'est une amie d'enfance. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, je ne sais pas si je pourrai la reconnaître.  
\- Elle n'a peut-être pas changé !  
\- Elle doit avoir 17 ans ! Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'elle est partie vivre avec sa mère, après le divorce de ses parents. Elle devait avoir 8 ans, je crois.  
\- Autant de temps, ah bah si elle a dû changer !  
\- Oui. Bon et toi alors ça va mieux aujourd'hui ?  
\- Non, je vomis toujours autant. Mais j'ai pu avaler une tartine de confiture.  
\- Stiles, il faut aller voir un docteur !  
\- Mais non ce n'est rien, ça doit être un coup de fatigue !  
\- Si tu le dis ! Mais si dans quelques jours ça ne va pas mieux, on va consulter !  
\- Oui papa !  
\- Je ne plaisante pas Stiles  
\- D'accord, d'accord  
\- Bien, je finis mon travail dans 1 heure que dis-tu d'aller au cinéma ?  
\- Ça sera super, on va voir le nouveau Marvel qui sort ?  
\- Oh toi et tes films pff ! Bon d'accord, va pour le Marvel.

\- À tout à l'heure  
Sitôt la conversation finie, Stiles se rue sur la confiture de fraises et tartine une demie baguette. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne garde rien de ce qu'il mange, alors si ça passe, autant continuer. Après tout, il a faim lui.  
Il est tout juste 20 heures, ils sortent à peine du cinéma, quand Jacob reçoit un appel de son père  
\- Papa un problème ?  
\- Non-fils, on est invité chez Charlie  
\- À cette heure-là ?  
\- Oui, sa fille vient d'arriver, ils nous invitent à manger tous les trois. Et puis il en profitera pour parler à Stiles de son poste.  
\- D'accord, on arrive.  
\- À tout de suite.  
Jacob presse alors Stiles, il va enfin revoir Bella. Il leur faut bien une demie heure pour arriver chez le shérif Swann. Durant la soirée, Stiles et Charlie parle du poste d'adjoint. Jacob lui est à l'extérieur une bière à la main. Bella le rejoint avec un coca  
\- Tu profites des étoiles, Jacob ?  
\- Oui, il fait bon pour un mois d'octobre, autant en profiter.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, c'est la saison des pluies, alors une soirée comme celle-là faut en profiter.  
\- Oui. Alors que devient-tu Bella ?  
\- Rien d'extraordinaire, je vais continuer mes études ici.  
\- Tu vas dans quelle école ?  
\- Je vais au lycée de folks  
\- Tu ne viens pas à celle de la réserve ?  
\- Non, j'aime bien celle de Folks. Et puis ça me changera que d'être entouré de loup.  
\- Oui, tu as raison, allé rentrons.  
Dans le salon, la conversation de Stiles et Charlie continuait.  
\- Alors Stiles, tu commences dans un mois. Mon adjoint doit partir dans un mois et demie. Ça te permettra de jeter un œil au dossier en cours.  
\- Oui ça me semble bien. Je suis très con….  
Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il court aux toilettes, vomir son repas. Jacob le rejoint  
\- Ça va ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je suis fatigué. On devrait rentrer.  
\- Très bien. Vient-on va aller dire au revoir, il est tard.  
\- Oui.  
Après les excuses ainsi que les au revoir, Bella promet de venir leur rendre visite après sa première journée d'école. Les trois invités repartent chez eux. Billy qui commence à s'inquiéter pour Stiles, lui ordonne d'aller consulter dès le lendemain, Stiles acquiesce, lui aussi commence à s'inquiéter. À peine rentrer chez eux que Stiles monte dans sa chambre. À peine sa tête touche l'oreiller, qu'il s'endort. En allant aussi se coucher, Jacob s'arrête à la porte de la chambre de Stiles. Il l'entrebâille doucement, et y passe la tête. Stiles est endormi recroqueviller sur lui-même et murmure le nom de Derek. Il se demande ce qu'il doit faire, chaque nuit, son ami murmure ce prénom. Il se laisse encore quelques jours pour y réfléchir.  
Une semaine est passée depuis le retour de Bella. Jacob se réveille à cause des vomissements de Stiles. Ce dernier regarde l'heure, 6h30. Il est de repos aujourd'hui, il voulait dormir un peu. Il se lève et rejoint Stiles devant la salle de bain.  
\- Et Stiles, ça ne va pas mieux ?  
\- Non, je n'y comprends rien. J'ai pris le traitement que m'a prescrit le médecin. Mais sa continue toujours, je suis épuisé.  
\- Je sais, il va falloir retourner voir ce docteur.  
\- Oui, mais avant j'ai une faim de loup. Je mangerai bien du bacon, des œufs brouillés, et beaucoup de jus d'orange.  
\- Du jus d'orange ? Mais tu ne bois que du lait le matin.  
\- Oui, mais là, je veux du jus d'orange ! J'ai le droit de changer mes habitudes non ?  
\- Oui, aller vient, on va se cuisiner un bon petit déjeuner.  
\- Humm, j'en ai l'eau à la bouche !  
C'est dans un éclat de rire que les garçons rejoignent la cuisine. Pour la première fois en deux mois et demi, Stiles mange enfin avec appétit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Depuis le départ de Stiles, Derek est devenu instable. Plus le temps passe, plus il devient méchant. Il ne supporte plus son entourage. Il n'arrive plus à dormir, sauf quand il est à un certain endroit. Cela fait 2 mois que Derek veut mettre un terme à son histoire avec Braeden. Malheureusement, elle clame qu'il est le père de son enfant. Bien qu'il a des doutes à ce propos, il ne peut pas prendre le risque, de perdre son enfant. Il a cru longtemps que Braeden était sa compagne, mais maintenant, il sait qu'il s'était trompé. Il aurait dû le savoir pourtant, un loup ne partage pas ce qui est à lui. Quand il est parti avec elle, leur couple était exclusif, mais au bout d'un an, Braeden rentrer chaque soir avec une odeur de mâle différente sur elle. Cela ne l'a jamais dérangé, mais là son loup et lui n'en peuvent plus. Son loup ne supporte plus que Braeden le touche. Cette nuit fut la goutte d'eau pour le loup et Derek. Ce dernier avait enfin réussi à s'endormir vers 4h30 du matin. Braeden qui s'éveille et en manque ,part le rejoindre dans son lit. Cela fait plus de 7 mois que Derek ne l'a touche plus. Elle décide de le réveiller en lui offrant une fellation. Elle essaye plusieurs minutes, mais le sexe de Derek reste mou. Derek qui est épuisé, laisse son loup le dominer. C'est un Derek à moitié transformé qui attrape Braeden par le cou, et l'étrangle. Heureusement, Derek reprend le dessus. Il la repousse et lui dit  
\- Ne reviens plus jamais dans ma chambre !  
\- · Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
\- · Parce que je l'ai dit ! Tu as bien vu que mon loup veut te tuer  
·- Non il veut me marquer comme compagne  
· - BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! Quand tu es prêt de moi, il veut te déchiqueter.  
·- Il veut me marquer, j'en suis sûr!  
\- · Non tu n'es pas ma compagne  
\- · Bien sûr que si, il veut me transformer en louve Alpha !  
\- · C'est donc ça qui t'intéresse? Devenir une louve Alpha !  
·- On sera plus fort ensemble, une fois que je serais transformée.  
·- Je ne te transformerais pas, et ne te toucherais plus !  
\- · Mais comment je vais faire si j'ai envie ?  
\- · VA BAISER AILLEURS ! Ça ne t'as jamais dérangée de le faire depuis 4 ans, alors va  
\- · Je porte ton enfant !  
\- · Non ça tu ne le sais pas ! Tu as tellement eu de partenaire, que l'un d'eux doit être le père !  
·- COMMENT OSES-TU ?  
·- J'ose si je le veux. Alors tu vas bien m'écouter, j'ai cédé à tes caprices, je t'ai laissé rester au loft. Mais jamais plus je ne te retoucherais. Tu dois accoucher début décembre, dès que le bébé sera là, un test de paternité sera effectué. Si jamais tu m'as menti, je te conseille de courir vite, très vite. As-tu bien compris ?

\- · Derek, s'il te plait!  
\- · Assez casse-toi ! Le loft est assez grand alors dégage !  
Derek préfère se transformer totalement en loup, et partir du loft. Son loup est en total contrôle, Derek ne peux rien faire pour tenter de le maîtriser.  
En rentrant chez lui, à la fin de son service de nuit, le shérif retrouve un loup endormi en bas de la fenêtre de la chambre de son fils. Il le voit tous les matins, depuis le départ de son fils. Il souffle en secouant la tête et rentre chez lui. Il irait bien se coucher, mais ça à assez durer, il faut qu'il parle à Derek. Il prépare donc une cafetière. Une fois couler, il attrape deux tasses, la cafetière et sort s'installer dehors sous le porche.  
\- Derek réveille-toi !  
Le loup gémit, mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
·- Derek maintenant tu te lèves ! Tu rentres dans ma maison, te transformes t'habille et tu me rejoins ici fiston.  
Derek lève un œil en gémissant, puis se met sur ses pattes. Il trottine pour rentrer, tout en continuant à gémir. Une fois transformer et habiller avec un bas de jogging appartenant au shérif, il le rejoint. Ce dernier lui tend une tasse et verse du café, et dit  
·- Tu l'aime ?  
·- Je ne sais pas  
\- · Je vais refaire une clef de la porte  
\- · Hein ?  
·- Je te ferais une clef de la maison, tu pourras rentrer quand tu le veux. Ça évitera que mes voisins trouvent un loup sous la fenêtre de mon fils tous les matins.  
·- Merci  
\- · De rien. Au moins ça mettras de la vie dans la maison, je ne me sentirais plus seul.  
\- · Il vous manque ?  
\- · Oui fiston, il me manque. Mais je comprends son envie de partir

\- · Il est amoureux ! Tu le sais ?  
· - Oui de Lydia  
\- · Non, d'un homme  
·- Ça ne vous gêne pas ?  
· - Non, t'en qu'il est heureux  
·- L'est-il ?  
\- · Non, l'homme qu'il aime, ne lui rend pas ses sentiments  
\- · Il mérite d'être heureux  
·- Oui, je suis d'accord avec ça. Et toi pourquoi est tu là, à dormir sur ma pelouse ?  
·- L'odeur me calme

·- Comment ça ?  
·- Quand on est un loup il nous faut une ancre. Depuis tout petit ma famille est mon ancre. Mais depuis quelque temps même si je me concentre sur ma famille, je ne parviens pas à calmer mon loup, sauf quand je suis ici.  
·- Stiles est devenu ton ancre ?  
\- · Oui, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais oui il l'est !  
\- · Ce n'est pas ta petite amie ton ancre ?  
\- · Non, mon loup ne supporte plus son odeur ou quand elle me touche  
\- · Mais elle est enceinte !  
\- · Oui  
\- · De toi ?  
\- · Je ne sais pas, j'attends de faire un test ADN  
·- Pour quand est l'accouchement ?  
· - Début décembre  
·- Tu vas faire comment, si c'est bien le tiens ?  
·- L'assumer, mais en étant séparé avec la mère  
·- Je vois, as-tu ce qu'il te faut pour le bebe ?  
·- Non je n'ai rien acheter.  
·- Ok, aller allons prendre un petit-déjeuner.  
Ils rentrent et vont directement à la cuisine. Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, le shérif dit à Derek  
·- Aller fils, va te coucher, tu en as besoin. Je fais la vaisselle et je vais au lit aussi.  
· - Bonne nuit shérif  
\- · Bonne nuit fils ! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Fin novembre est déjà là, et le froid avec lui. Jacob et rentré en avance aujourd'hui, mais surtout de mauvaise humeur. Stiles est allongé sur le canapé, avec des muffins aux chocolats qu'il a préparé lui-même. Cela fait 1 semaine qu'il n'a plus de nausée, mais il reste fatigué et a tout le temps faim. Le médecin lui a dit que c'était normale, son corps a perdu du poids à force de vomir et très peu manger, il doit se reposer. En entendant la porte qui claque, il s'assoit et attend Jacob. Quand il est enfin assis, Stiles lui demande  
\- Que se passe t-il ?  
\- C'est Bella, elle voit se Cullen !  
\- Edward ?  
\- Oui qui d'autre ?

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Elle s'est mise avec ce suceur de sang !  
\- Il est végétarien !  
\- Oui, mais il suce le sang !  
\- Oui, mais des animaux pas des gens.  
\- De quel côté es-tu ?  
\- Pardon ! Vas-y raconte moi.  
\- Mais je te l'ai dit ! Bella est avec ce suceur de sang  
\- Ahhh et tu es en colère parce que….  
\- Mais parce que c'est un suceur de sang  
\- Mouai, je dirais juste que tu es amoureux d'elle et elle de lui  
\- Non  
\- Non ?  
\- Non  
\- Ah  
\- Roooo tu m'énerve ! Bien sûr que je l'aime  
\- Tu t'es imprégné ?  
\- Non  
\- Non ?  
\- Non vas-tu répéter tout ce que je dis ?

\- Non  
\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Et mec, tu me demandes à moi ce que tu dois faire ? Le mec qui est dingue d'un loup qui a une compagne et qui va être papa ?  
\- Oui, je te le demande à toi !  
\- Bah, je ne sais pas, laisse faire, voir ce que ça donne  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Oui, tu sais Edward n'est pas méchant, et puis j'aime bien les enfants Cullen.  
\- Tu aimes tout le monde  
\- Non, je déteste Braeden!  
\- Oui, bon a part elle, tu aimes tout le monde.  
\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un cœur en or.  
\- Ouais admettons  
\- Bon, aller vient, on va chercher un truc à manger  
\- Mais tu viens déjà de t'empiffrer, tu as encore faim ?  
\- Bah oui, pas toi ?  
\- Si un peu  
\- Bon, alors viens rooo.  
Stiles se lève, il sent un léger vertige, mais y fait abstraction. Malheureusement, arrivé à la cuisine, il s'évanouit. Jacob n'a pas le temps de le rattraper, il crie alors à son père d'appeler un médecin. Billy qui arrive dans la cuisine voit Stiles évanoui. Il ne se pose pas de question, et appel le seul médecin qui ne l'a pas encore examiné.  
\- Allô  
\- C'est Billy  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- C'est Stiles, il s'est évanoui. Je sais que je devrais appeler une ambulance, mais ….  
\- J'arrive  
\- Jacob appelle Sam et dit-lui d'accepter les Cullen sur le territoire !  
\- Mais papa ….  
\- Non, il faut qu'il vienne ! Stiles a vu tous les médecins possibles, ils n'ont rien trouvé peut-être que lui, il trouvera ce qu'il a !  
\- D'accord papa.  
Et Jacob, appel Sam pour le prévenir de l'arrivée des Cullen. C'est 5 minutes après avoir raccroché avec Billy que Carlisle, Edward, Jasper et Émette se retrouve devant Stiles. Carlisle demande à Billy ce qu'il s'est passé  
\- Ça fais plusieurs mois qu'il consulte des médecins. Mais aucun ne trouve ce qu'il a !  
\- Quels sont les symptômes ?  
\- Il a commencé par des vomissements à chaque repas, il ne garder rien puis la fatigue. Sa s'est calmé depuis 1 semaine, il remange normalement. Enfin, beaucoup plus qu'avant mais sinon tout aller bien  
\- Les premiers symptômes sont arrivés quand ?  
\- Il y a 2-3 mois  
\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé avant ?  
\- Je n'y ai pas pensé  
Carlisle ne répond rien, et commence à l'examiner. Après 30 minutes, il regarde Billy et lui dit  
\- Je sais ce qu'il a  
\- C'est grave ?  
\- Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais pour une femme c'est normal  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il est enceint  
\- Pardon ! S'exclament Billy et Jacob  
\- Oui, les symptômes collent et la légère bosse au ventre. Mais je préfère en être certains, j'ai des tests à faire. Je vais lui faire une prise de sang pour vérifier. Si c'est le cas, il lui faudra des soins constants.  
\- Tu veux qu'on l'emmène dans un hôpital ?  
\- Non, un homme enceint ne passera pas inaperçu  
\- Alors prends le chez-toi ! Dis Jacob  
\- C'est la meilleure solution, oui. Ma porte vous sera ouverte même si tu veux venir avec lui Jacob, une chambre t'y attend  
\- Je viens avec lui !  
\- Bien, nous attendrons qu'il se réveille et lui en parlerons. Par contre, il faut prévenir le père de Stiles. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit pendant sa grossesse, je dois avoir des instructions de son père.  
\- Bien, je l'appelle. Je vais essayer de le faire venir quelques jours pour Noël, est ce que ça peut attendre à ce moment-là pour lui en parler ?  
\- Oui bien sûr ! C'est à Stiles de l'avertir.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hills, Noah est devant sa gazinière, à préparer le repas. Il se demande encore comment il en est arrivé là. Depuis le départ de Stiles, Mélissa l'a beaucoup réconforté, une chose en entrainant une autre, ils se sont mis à se fréquenter.

Cela fait 1 mois qu'ils sont ensemble. Bien que le shérif n'a rien dit à son fils, Stiles le sait déjà. Quand il lui a envoyé un sms pour lui demander de rentrer pour les fêtes de Noel, comme il s'en doutait, son fils a refusé. Quand il lui a demandé pourquoi, son fils lui a fait réponse que jamais il ne s'assoirais a une table partager avec un McCall.

Il se demande s'il ne peut pas prendre quelques jours de vacances pour aller le rejoindre. Après tout même si Mélissa a fait des projets en l'incluant pendant les fêtes, il ne lui a rien promis.

Derek vit finalement chez lui, il n'arrive pas à se passer de l'odeur de Stiles. Jordan aussi vit avec eux, il a eu un dégât des eaux, l'assurance n'as pas encore commencé à faire les réparations. Le shérif est heureux de vivre avec les garçons, il se sent moins seul. Stiles est heureux pour lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas que Derek vit avec eux.

Le téléphone du Shérif se met à vibrer, il demande alors a Jordan de prendre la relève au fourneau.

\- Allô  
\- Sherif Stillinski ?  
\- Oui, qui est ce ?  
\- Ici Billy Black  
\- Un problème avec Stiles ?  
\- J'aimerai vous inviter pour Noel, cela fera plaisir à Stiles.  
\- J'y pensai justement. J'essaye de me libérer des jours de vacances et je vous tiens au courant Billy. Sinon comment va Stiles ?  
\- Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il ne va pas très bien. Depuis quelque temps, il a une crève qui ne veut pas partir.  
\- Oui, le temps n'est pas bon  
\- Cela doit être ça ! Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser  
\- Merci pour l'invitation ! Je vous rappelle dans la semaine pour vous donner ma réponse.  
\- Au revoir Shérif  
\- Au revoir Billy

Après avoir raccroché, Noah se rapproche de Jordan. Il se pose contre le plan de travail et regarde son ami s'occuper de la nourriture. Jordan prend soin de lui niveau alimentation. À croire que Stiles lui a donné des ordres. Quant à Derek, il l'aide à rester en forme en l'entrainant au sport de combat.

\- À quoi pense tu Noah ? Demande Jordan sans lever son regard de la gazinière.  
\- Au départ de Stiles, Mélissa, toi et Derek.  
\- Je vois. Tu ne sais toujours pas ce que va faire Stiles pour Noël ?  
\- Il ne viendra pas, si c'est ce que tu demandes  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Les McCall seront présents, donc il préfère rester là-bas. Il ne veut plus les voir.  
\- Je suis désolé Noah, je sais qu'il te manque.  
\- Tous les enfants doivent partir un jour ou l'autre de la maison.  
\- Oui, mais pas comme ça !  
\- Non, tu as raison ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ?  
\- Rejoint le ! Tu ne dois rien à ton travail. Il t'a déjà fait perdre beaucoup de temps à passer avec ton fils.  
\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à partir !  
\- À toi de voir. Je ne sais pas si je resterais longtemps ici non plus.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Il est temps que je retrouve un autre foyer ou que je parte de la ville.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Mélissa a raison, Derek et moi n'avons pas à t'imposer notre présence.  
\- On se fout de ce qu'elle dit, je suis encore chez moi.  
\- Oui, tu es chez toi, mais soit lucide, tu sors avec elle. C'est à elle maintenant de prendre soin de toi, plus à nous.  
\- Foutaise qui t'a mis des idées comme cela dans la tête ?

\- Je vois ! écoute je ne veux pas que tu partes. On a notre petite routine maintenant, je ne sais pas si je serais prêt à revivre seul.  
\- Je ne pars pas dans l'immédiat, mais j'y réfléchis sincèrement.  
\- Reste avec moi Jordan ! Dis le shérif au bord des larmes  
\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demande Derek qui viens de rentrer du loft  
\- Rien, comment était l'entraînement ? Demande Jordan  
\- Normal, que se passe t'il ?  
\- Jordan pense à partir !  
\- Où veux-tu aller ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Mélissa a raison, nous sommes trop vieux pour vivre en collocation. Je dois partir, leur laisser leur intimité.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça ! Dis Noah en élevant un peu la voie  
\- Je sais Noah, mais Mélissa oui. Depuis que tu es avec elle combien de fois l'a tu touché ? Vous ne sortez jamais ni au resto ni au cinéma. Tu l'invites ici que quand nous sommes là. Elle en a marre de te partager.  
\- Mangeons avant que ça crame ! Coupe le shérif.

Jordan éteint la gazinière, pendant que Noah et Derek mettent la table. Jordan les regarde avec un sourire attendrit, ils vont lui manquer quand il partira. Il se promet de commencer à rechercher un endroit ou vivre. Après tout, Lydia ne veut pas de lui et il dérange la vie du Shérif. Il ne fait pas parti de la meute et surtout, il n'a pas besoin d'une meute pour vivre. Il se demande s'il ne doit pas quitter définitivement la ville

. Depuis quelque temps, il se pose des questions sur sa vie et sa sexualité. Il est de plus en plus perdu, il en devient malheureux. De temps en temps, il en parle à

Derek, et vis vers ça.

Derek non plus n'est plus en reste sur ses sentiments. Il a été voir Deaton pour des renseignements concernant la grossesse de Braeden. Ce qu'il a appris le laisse perplexe. Il pense beaucoup à Stiles, il se demande s'il lui pardonnera un jour d'être un con.

Quand la table est mise et le plat emmener, ils se servent et mangent dans un silence pesant. Derek fronce les sourcils en entendant le cœur du Shérif accélérer.

Ce dernier a peur de se retrouver seul, il va devoir remettre Mélissa à sa place. Elle n'a pas à interférer dans sa maison. Il se demande si vraiment, il doit continuer de la voir. Il a de moins en moins de nouvelles de son fils depuis qu'il connaît la nature de leur relation. Il refuse de revenir dans leurs maisons si les McCall ou la meute est là. Il doit faire le tri dans ses pensées, mais il ne veut pas perdre Jordan ni Derek. Bien que concernant ce dernier, personne ne lui dira quoi que ce soit, il est trop respecté.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Décembre est enfin là, Stiles a était mis au courant de son état. Il ne veut pas l'annoncer à son père par téléphone, heureusement ce dernier a eu quelques jours de vacances.

Stiles est heureux de pouvoir passer Noel avec son père à Forks. Il sait qu'il n'a pas était gentil de refuser de passer noël là-bas, mais il ne peut pas voir la meute ni Mélissa.

Cette dernière ne s'est pas privé de l'appeler pour lui dire sa façon de penser, sur son comportement égoïste d'enfant gâté qui passe son temps à se plaindre qu'à être heureux.

Il a pleuré plusieurs jours d'affilé après son appel, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Heureusement, il est épaulé par les Black et les Cullen, il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans eux.

Il vit désormais avec les Cullen, Esmée prend soin de lui comme une seconde mère. Il a croisé Bella quelques fois, mais ils ne s'entendent pas très bien. Bien qu'au début Bella était gentille, quand elle a appris qu'il était gay pendant une soirée confidence, elle a changé vis-à-vis de lui.

Il a dû renoncer au travail au poste de police, il ne peut pas se montrer devant les gens. Ils ne comprendraient pas de voir un homme enceint. Peu de personnes sont au courant, pour le moment. Il sait qu'il devra prévenir Bella, vu qu'elle vient souvent pour voir son petit ami Edouard. Mais il préfère attendre un peu.

Jacob aussi habite chez les Cullen, ça se passe très bien, sauf entre Edouard et Jacob. Ce dernier n'est pas à la maison quand il y a Edward. Ils s'évitent un maximum, tout le temps même. Quand Jacob est en forêt avec sa meute, Bella l'accompagne de temps en temps. Il s'est même trouvé une petite amie, mais Bella a tout fait pour qu'ils rompent.

Stiles ne comprend pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, ni Jasper, d'ailleurs ce dernier le rejoint dans sa chambre

\- Coucou ça va ?  
\- Oui et toi Jasper ?  
\- OUI très bien, tu sais que je sens quand tu te poses des questions ?  
\- Oui, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C'est Jacob  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas, il évite Edward. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils s'entendraient bien tous les deux  
\- Je sais. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ?  
\- Non, c'est juste qu'il avait enfin une petite amie, et je croyais que ça aller coller eux deux  
\- Tu te fais cupidon ?  
\- Ah ah non, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Bella les a séparés !

\- Moi non plus, et Alice ne vois rien de très précis pour ses trois-là. C'est trop flou.  
\- D'accord, on a plus qu'à attendre de voir ce qui se passe  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu n'es pas venu juste pour que je parle de ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, c'est vrai. Tu sais quelle date on est ?  
\- Oui, le 17 décembre, c'est bientôt Noel ! Tiens en parlant de ça peut-on aller au magasin faire des achats pour les cadeaux ?  
\- Les cadeaux ?  
\- Bah oui les cadeaux de Noel ! Vous ne fêtez pas Noel ?  
\- Bien sûr que si !  
\- Voilà, c'est important Noel, on reçoit pleins de Cadeaux de tout le monde  
\- Ah ah on dirait un enfant qui t'explique le monde  
\- Mais je suis un enfant !  
\- Non tu en porte un, mais tu n'en as pas un. Aller, je vais aller voir qui veut venir avec nous au magasin.  
\- Merci  
\- De rien, mais Stiles, tu n'as pas oublié que ton père arrive demain dans la soirée ?  
\- Oui, je sais.  
\- Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour lui annoncer ta grossesse ?  
\- J'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez là quand je lui dirais !  
\- On sera là, dis-nous juste quand tu seras prêt !  
\- Je pense le faire le matin de noël, à l'échange de cadeaux  
\- Très bien aller, je vais aller demander aux autres, s'il veulent aller faire les magasins. Je sais déjà qu'Alice va venir. Dès qu'elle peut s'acheter des habits, elle fonce.  
\- Ahahah

En descendant au salon, Stiles se fige. Il entend Jacob parler à Esmée et Carlisle

\- Merci pour tout, mais je ne peux plus vivre ici. Affirme Jacob  
\- Pourquoi ? On a fait quelque chose de mal ? Demande Esmée  
\- Non Esmée, j'ai été bien accueilli. C'est juste que je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous.  
\- Mais et Stiles ?  
\- Je sais que tu prendras soin de lui, Esmée. Et puis je reviendrais le voir souvent.  
\- La porte te sera toujours ouverte. Dis Carlisle qui jusqu'à maintenant, était silencieux  
\- Merci Carlisle  
\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser Jacob ! S'exclama Stiles en dévalant le reste des marches qui le séparé de son ami.  
\- Stiles, je ne peux pas rester là ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?

\- Je viendrais te voir tous les jours ou le soir, ce n'est pas un adieu  
\- Viens au moins passer Noel avec Billy ici  
\- Je le passe avec ma meute  
\- Mais et moi ?  
\- Ta meute est invitée. SI vous acceptez, on peut dresser des chapiteaux sur le terrain ! Intervient Carlisle quand il sent la panique de Stiles  
\- Je leur en parlerais, merci.  
\- Jacob s'il te plaît ! Implore Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Je ne te promets rien, mais je pense que Sam acceptera.  
\- Super ! Veux-tu venir faire les magasins pour les achats de cadeaux ?  
\- Non, je ne peux pas, je dois aller faire mon tour de garde avec Sam.  
\- D'accord, mais tu m'appelles s'il y a un problème. Et tu me dis si vous venez à Noel ?  
\- Je t'envoie un SMS, dès que j'en parle à Sam et aux autres.  
\- Merci

Après une accolade, Jacob part. Cinq minutes plus tard Edward et Belle arrivent avec Alice.

C'est donc avec tous les enfants Cullen, ainsi que Bella, que Stiles se dirige vers les voitures. Alice et Jasper prennent la Porsche 911, qu'Edward a offert à sa sœur  
Emette et Rosalie prennent la jeep wrangler

Edward et Bella montent dans la Volvo S30. Edward demande à Stiles s'il veut monter avec eux, vu qu' il n'a plus de voiture, Emmette lui a casser en faisant du crosse avec. Stiles allait accepter, mais Bella le devance en répondant à son petit ami :

\- il serait bien mieux dans la jeep d'Emette, il aura plus de place à l'arrière !  
\- Mais il peut monter devant dans la Volvo  
\- Edward, tu sais que je n'aime pas monter à l'arrière.  
\- Pour une fois Bella, tu peux faire un effort  
\- Ce n'est pas grave Edward, dit Stiles.  
\- Mais …  
\- Laisse Edward, c'est gentil, mais j'ai envie d'un tour de moto !  
\- Tu ne vas pas faire de la moto ! S'exclame Edouard  
\- Mais si, je serais prudent t'en fais pas  
\- Non Bella va monter avec Alice et Jasper  
\- Edward ! Je ne monte pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

Jasper qui en a marre des disputes constantes, entre Bella et Edward, intervient :

\- Alice ça ne te gêne pas d'y aller seule, je prends la moto avec Stiles  
\- Non pas de problème.  
\- Super ! Aller tout le monde en route direction centre commercial ! S'exclame Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci pour les reviews, j'ai été un peu longue a poster la suite, mais je voulais avancer un peu sur l'histoire.**_

 _ **Je travaille toujours sans bêta- correctrice, soyez indulgent avec les fautes, s'il vous plait!**_

 _ **Auriane07 : Je suis heureuse que l'ancien chapitre te plaise, malheureusement ce n'est ue le début de l'histoire, elle peut encore t'enerver un peu! hihi**_

 _ **julie-deoliveira: Merci pour cette review, t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien reçue ta review pour l'autre fanfic ! hihi . Et j'avoue c'est cool que tu te souvienne de mes premier essais, je ne penser pas que tu t'en souviendrais! Je ne sais même plus si je l'avais mise en entier quand je l'avais posté la première fois!**_

 _ **Aller je vous laisse découvrir la suite en espérant que ça vous plaisent, et que je recevrais pleins de reviews! hihi ( oui je suis gourmande!)**_

 _ **Je vais poster un peu plus vite pour cette fanfic, et ma fille moi et toi! par contre pour Quand le passé resurgit, même si l'histoire et fini d'écrire , depuis longtemps, elle est en court de correction, je poste les chapitres dès que je les reçois, donc désolé si sa prend du temps pour vous!**_

 _ **Sinon j'ai déjà commencé a écrire un merlin, bien sur cela sera du Merlin et du Arthur. Je n'ai pas encore posté le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais le faire avant d'avoir posté deux des histoires sur les trois qui sont déjà en cours.**_

 _ **Voila la je vous laisse, j'arrête de vous faire la conversation, en espérant vous lire bientôt! N'hésitez pas a me dire si vous voulez que je poste plus vite les chapitres!**_

Chapitre 9

A Beacon Hills, dans la nuit du 17 au 18 décembre, les contractions de Braeden ont enfin débuté.

Elle a peur, Derek ne vit plus avec elle. Il refuse de lui dire où il vit, elle sait qu'elle l'a perdu mais elle ne peut qu'espérer que l'arrivé du bébé le feras changer d'avis.

Elle appelle Derek sur son portable, mais il ne répond pas. Elle insiste jusqu'à ce qu'une voix endormie lui réponde

Allo

Qui est à l'appareille ?

Le sheriff

Pourquoi répondez-vous sur le téléphone de Derek ?

Parce qu'on dort !

Réveillez-le, le travail a commencé !

Très bien on arrive aussi vite que possible. Le sheriff raccroche et regarde Derek, qui est réveillé.

Tu as entendu, il faut y aller

Oui aller debout

Oui fiston, va chauffer la voiture je préviens Jordan .

C'est dans un bel ensemble qu'ils se lèvent du canapé et du fauteuil, pour rejoindre Braeden au loft. Braeden, sitôt raccroché appel Mélissa, qui lui dit qu'elle les attend à l'hôpital. Quand la voiture de Derek se fait entendre, elle sort avec sa valise. Derek ne sort pas de la voiture, c'est Noah qui doit sortir pour l'aider à s'installer à l'arrière. Braeden le remercie mais regarde Derek méchamment, elle lui dit

Tu étais où ?

Chez le sheriff

Pourquoi ?

Ça ne te regarde pas !

J'ai perdu les eaux et tu n'étais pas là !

Je m'en moque, j'attends juste le résultat Adn

Va te faire foutre !

Volontiers.

Je t'ai dit que c'était le tiens !

Je ne te crois pas, tu as tellement été baisé par pleins de mec que sa peut être n'importe qui !

Connard

Si tu le dis, maintenant tais-toi un peu on va arriver à l'hôpital !

Une fois devant le bâtiment, ils voient Mélissa sortir avec deux Sage-femme et un brancard. Noah descend de voiture et aide Braeden sortir de la voiture. Derek les informes qu'il va garer la voiture et qu'il les rejoints. Mélissa qui a senti le froid entre les deux parents, essaye de détendre l'atmosphère sous l'œil reconnaissant de Noah

_ Alors prête à mettre au monde se beau bebe ?

Oui il est temps, je ne sens plus mes pieds.

Oui c'est ce qu'on dit tous ! ne t'en fais pas ça va aller

Oui je le sais !

Derek qui vient d'arriver dit a Mélissa

Quand le bebe sera né, fait un test de paternité

Derek, c'est le tiens je te dis ! s'exclame Braeden.

On verra mais avec une menteuse comme toi j'ai un doute.

Je te dis que c'est le tiens !

Et moi je te dis que je ne te crois pas. J'ai été voir Deaton, il m'a expliqué que si tu n'es pas ma compagne, le loup ne te feras pas de louveteau.

Je suis ta compagne !

Non, mon loup te rejette.

Bon les enfants on vas aller en salle de travail. Derek tu me suis ? je vais prendre ta salive pour le test.

Ok

Tu ne viens pas en salle d'accouchement avec moi ?

Non je n'y ai pas à place.

Pendant que Braeden est en train d'accouchée, Noah et derek attendent dans la salle de repos. Mélissa les rejoint à la fin de son service avec 3 cafés. Apres avoir fait la distribution, elle s'assoie près de Noah. Ce dernier s'agite, il regarde souvent l'heure. Un silence pesant a pris place, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Jordan. Mélissa qui le voit en uniforme lui dit

Tu n'avais pas à venir ici.

Noah m'as appelé, je viens soutenir mon ami.

Mélissa il a autant sa place voir même plus que toi, interviens Derek.

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la salle d'attente. Jordan va s'assoir à côté de Derek, ce dernier lui tend son café. C'est avec un sourire reconnaissant que Jordan le boit, puis somnole sur la chaise. Il a enchainé les gardes ses dernier temps, il a trouvé une maison. Il devait l'annoncer le matin à ses colocataires. Noah qui s'est levé a l'arrivé de Jordan, fais les cent pas dans la salle. Il se repasse la conversation qui vient de se jouer entre Mélissa et Jordan. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit méchante, il comprend pourquoi Jordan a parlé de partir. Il est fier d'avoir pu lui faire changer d'avis sur ce déménagement, c'est avec un sourire fier qu'il se place à côté de Jordan, loin de se doutais de l'annonce qui l'attend au retour à la maison. Mélissa elle, voit son petit ami s'éloigner pour se placer à côté de Jordan. Elle fulmine, il la délaisse souvent pour ses deux colocataires. Le silence s'étire, Noah décide de le briser.

Derek, tu as vraiment été voir Deaton ?

Oui, je voulais des réponses.

Lesquels ?

Pourquoi mon loup ne la supporte plus, malgré que j'ai cru que c'était ma compagne.

Ce n'est pas elle, hein ?

Non ce n'est pas elle.

Donc le bébé…

Pas le mien. Mon loup autorisera la procréation qu'à ma compagne ou compagnon ?

Un homme aussi ?

Oui, pour les nés loups, nos compagnons humains ou non, sont comme une femme.

D'accord, donc le test de paternité tu n'en as pas besoin ?

Non c'est juste pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne suis pas son compagnon, et qu'elle parte.

Tu y as été un peu fort quand même ! interviens Melissa.

il faut qu'elle se mette dans la tête, qu'elle n'aura rien de moi. Ni compassion, ni morsure.

Elle veut la morsure ? demande Jordan

Oui elle pense que si je la mort, elle deviendra une louve Alpha

Et c'est le cas ?

Non la morsure peut la tuer en temps normale. Et le fait de la mordre pour la réclamer en tant que compagne, si ce n'est pas le cas, la tueras à coup sûr.

Je comprends mieux maintenant ! dis le sheriff. Excusez-moi, j'ai un appel à donner.

Le sheriff se lève et sort de la pièce pour appeler les Cullen. Il ne les connait pas, mais sait que son fils vit là-bas pour le moment. Apres 3 sonneries, sa répond enfin.

Ici Cullen !

Bonjours c'est le père de Stiles !

Bonjours sheriff que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je dois décaler mon arrivé de demain !

Quand comptez-vous venir ?

Dans 2-3 jours

Bien j'en avertirai Stiles, mais ne tardez pas trop. Passer une bonne journée !

A vous aussi !

Quand Noah revient s'assoir dans la salle d'attente, c'est près de Jordan qu'il va automatiquement. Mélissa le regarde faire avec un pincement au cœur, et un peu plus de haine envers Jordan et Derek, qui sont la cause du manque d'engagement de Noah envers elle .Une de ses collegue viens la chercher pour un accident de la route, elle leur dit qu'elle revient aussi vite qu'elle peut. Jordan qui est vraiment fatigué s'endort la tête sur l'épaule du Sheriff. Ce dernier en fait de même et pose sa tête au-dessus de celle de Jordan. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que Mélissa les rejoints dans la salle d'attente. Elle a un moment de blanc quand elle voit Jordan et Noah dans cette position. Elle fulmine en les voyant ainsi, et décide de les réveiller. Peu de temps après ce reveille, un médecin vient les prévenir que le petit garçon est né. Mélissa se lève et prend la main de Noah dans la sienne et lui dit

Aller viens mon chéri, allons voir se bébé.

Le shérif la suit après avoir jeter un regard à Jordan qui peine a garder les yeux ouverts. Noah doute sur leur avenir de son couple, il se sent prisonnier et surtout il sais qu'il perd son fils. Il sais qu'il aurais du la quitter quand son fils lui a dis ne plus vouloir voir aucun McCall, mais il penser que Stiles lui avais dis ça sous la colère. Noah et Mélissa ne se voient presque plus, il sait que c'est de sa faute à lui, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de prendre ses distances.


	10. Chapter 10

**_julie-deoliveira: Merci pour ta critiques, j'adore tes commentaires!_**

 ** _Voila la suite de l'histoire_**

Chapitre 10

A Folks, Bella regarde ses amis d'un œil noir. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi quand Stiles est là, elle n'est plus le centre du monde. Edward la délaisse souvent à cause de lui pour croire Jacob, sa police un concours de qui sera plus avec lui. Même Alice a l'aire au petit soin avec lui, elle l'ignore souvent avec lui dans les parages. Est-ce que ça va Stiles? tu veux t'asseoir? Attends-je vais te chercher de l'eau? Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner Stiles! et gnagnagna. elle en marre, elle veut reprendre sa place. Elle doit reprendre le contrôle sur Edward.

Edward, et si on allait à la bibliothèque, j'ai un livre à acheter pour l'université.  
\- On y va après, Stiles a besoin d'un livre pour finir sa collection  
\- Mais j'ai peur que sa ferme  
\- Il n'est que 10h et aujourd'hui ça reste ouvert le midi  
\- Oui, mais j'ai peur que mon livre ne soit plus disponible  
\- Mais je dois aider Stiles!  
\- Il ya assez de bras pour garder ses paquets, tu ne me laisses pas seul dans les rues avec ce qui est passer la dernière fois?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non! Bon bas désolé les gars, mais Bella veut aller à la bibliothèque.  
\- On peut y aller comme ça après on va au restaurant propose Stiles

Jasper qui a envoyé la colère de Bella monter en flèche, interviens en fronçant les sourcils

\- Non laisse-les-aller, nous nous allons au magasin de jeux vidéo  
\- D'accord amusé vous bien! Répond Stiles avec un sourire et un signe de main.

Une fois séparé et que Stiles est avec Emmett devant les jeux vidéo. Rosalie s'avance vers Jasper et Alice et leurs dits à voix basse

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'autre humaine?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai senti sa colère, répond Jasper  
\- Pourquoi est-elle en colère?  
\- Elle peut être marre de faire les magasins!  
\- C'est elle qui a voulu venir!  
\- Je sais, je ne comprends pas, il n'y a rien à voir avec les émotions de Bella  
\- Tu croise ces pensées et ses émotions et qui ne se contrôlent presque plus à cause de lui?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais, ça me parait plus que plausible.  
\- Moi s'est qu'Edward l'a choisi qui m'a parait bizarre  
\- Oui, mais je ne peux rien, il pense l'aimer.  
\- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'amour ou une fascination pour son sang et ses pensées  
\- Alice qu'en pense tu? Demande Jasper

Alice un sursaut à son appel. Elle vient d'avoir des flashes et ne sait pas commenter les interpréter. Jasper qui a envoyé la peur chez sa femme lui

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop! Tout est mélangé, je ne comprends pas.  
\- Tu veux nous en parler?  
\- Non pas maintenant, mais restons prêt de Stiles. Pour le moment, essayons de ne pas mettre Bella de côté.  
\- Très bien amour, allez-vous voir ce que ces gamins ont pris comme jeux.

C'est dans la bonne humeur que se termine cette journée magasin. Stiles conduit là Porsche pour rentrer, et Alice monte coté passage. Bella qui était déjà rentrée avec Edward, car elle s'ennuyait, les vois arrivés. Elle fulmine, car Stiles est au volant de la voiture, alors qu'elle n'a pas eu encore le droit de la conduire. Carlisle et Esmée les attendent, dans la cuisine. Cette dernière a préparé le plat préféré de Stiles, un canard aux oranges. Bella qui ne peut pas s'empêcher dit alors

\- Qu'as-tu préparé de bon Esmée ?  
\- Le plat préféré de Stiles un canard aux oranges  
\- Mais je n'aime pas ça, moi !  
\- Oh pardon, mais je ne savais pas que tu resté à manger. Veux-tu que je te réchauffe une cuisse de poulet pour aller avec les haricots ?  
\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup !

Edward entend les pensées de Carlisle, il sait pour que le sheriff ne viens pas demain. Il voulait le lui dire pendant son repas, mais il doit attendre que Bella parte. Jasper qui lui a senti un petit problème, se rapproche de Stiles. Carlisle se rapproche de Bella, lui met une main sur son épaule et lui dis

\- Désolé Bella, mais ce soir, je préfère que tu rentres chez toi !  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai des choses à voir avec mes enfants !  
\- Mais Stiles reste bien lui !  
\- Oui, mais il habite ici. Puis cela le concerne aussi  
\- Et pas moi c'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolé Bella, mais tu vas devoir rentrer  
\- Edward !  
\- Je te ramène Bella, je reviens papa.  
\- Nous t'attendons fils

Edward qui a pris la main de Bella la tire presque, jusqu'à sa voiture. Durant le trajet Bella fulmine, Edward ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Alice qui est assise sur le canapé a une vision. Elle est toujours aussi floue, aussi elle préfère ne rien dire, après tout peut être que ça ne veut rien dire.

Il faut attendre 1h avant qu'Edward ne revienne, entre temps, Jacob est arrivé avec Billy. Il leur dit que la meute accepte de fêter Noël avec eux, et insiste pour les aider à préparer. Esmée accepte avec joie. Une fois tout le monde assis, Carlisle prend la parole

\- Stiles tu sais que ton père doit arriver demain ?  
\- Oui je suis super pressé !  
\- Je suis désolé, il ne viendra que dans 2 jours. Il a eu un contre temps  
\- Quoi, mais lequel ?  
\- Humm, dit Jacob. En fait c'est Braeden qui a accouché cette nuit. Ton père reste un peu avec Derek.  
\- Quoi, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas  
\- Il préfère Derek à moi ?  
\- Non pas du tout fils ! Dit Billy. Mais il a juste eu un contre temps  
\- J'aurais dû m'en doutais de toute façon ! Je passe toujours après son travail, alors je peux passer après les membres de la meute Mc Call.  
\- Stiles…  
\- Non, c'est bon Carlisle, je vais juste aller me reposer.  
\- Je t'accompagne ! Dis Jasper

Une fois que les Cullen entendent la porte de la chambre de Stiles se refermer, Carlisle demande à Jacob

\- Qui est Derek?  
\- Le père du bébé!  
\- C'est un loup?  
\- Oui un loup-garou!  
\- Je ne m'y connais pas assez sur les loups-garou. Je ne savais pas un homme.

\- Oui, nous non plus. Derek ne sait pas que Stiles est enceint, ni qu'il est son compagnon, pas plus que Stiles d'ailleurs.  
\- Il faut bien le lui dire!  
\- Non ce n'est pas à nous de faire  
\- Oui, tu as raison, déjà aidons le pour parler à son père.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Je vais poster quelques chapitres aujourd'hui. car ça fais longtemps que l'histoire et finie, ça traîne de trop , j'en suis désolé! Et puis l'histoire ne passionne pas grand monde alors, je vais vite la poster!**_

Chapitre 11

Le shérif arrive à Folks le 24 au matin, non le 20 comme prévu.  
Il est heureux de rencontrer les Cullen, il les aiment beaucoup. Le premier repas de son arrivé, il est surpris de ne pas les voir manger avec son fils et lui. Ce n'est qu'après le repas que Carlisle lui annonce qu'ils sont des vampires. Les Cullen attendent une réaction, mais fidèle à son adaptation, Noah ne leurs donnes qu'un hochement de tête. S'en suis pleins de questions sur la vie de Stiles depuis qu'il vit chez les Cullen. Dès que la conversation est finie, Noah envoie un SMS à Jordan

 _ **De Noah à Jordan :**_  
Comment cela se passe ?

 _ **De Jordan à Noah :**_  
Ça se passe, profite de tes 2 jours de repos, on t'attend. Passe de bonne fête.

 _ **De Noah à Jordan :**_  
Merci, je t'appelle quand je peux

Dans l'après-midi, les hommes dressent les chapiteaux. Les femmes préparent le repas, pendant ce temps.

Stiles est dans sa chambre, il prétexte être fatigué.

Carlisle lui dit d'aller se coucher 1h ou 2. Il a déjà un petit ventre, rien qu'on remarque au premier regard, mais Noah ne la pas encore remarqué. Il est dans sa chambre pour emballer tous les cadeaux achetés. Il espère que le cadeau choisi pour son père lui plaira. Quoi que ce n'est pas un cadeau en soit, ça va juste l'aider à amorcer la conversation.  
Bella et Charlie arrivent vers 19h, ce dernier et Noah s'entendent très bien. Ils parlent beaucoup de leur ville respective. Charlie demande a Noah si il est intéressé par le poste de Shérif pour les quileutes. Noah ne comprend pas pourquoi il y aurait 2 shérifs, vu que c'est toujours la ville de Folks. Charlie lui explique que du côté des quileutes, c'est un village privé, il n'a pas le droit d'y faire de tour de ronde, il recherche un shérif.

Ce fut après un repas délicieux, beaucoup de rire et d'anecdotes que la soirée de Noël s'achève. Charlie et Bella sont invités à rester dormir s'ils le souhaitent, ils refusent poliment. Ils leur promettent d'être l avec le petit-déjeuner, et pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Étant venue à deux voitures, Bella en profite pour aller chez Jacob lui donner son cadeau de noël. Elle a décidé de se donner à lui. Arrivés chez Jacob, Bella et Jacob s'empressent de parler du bon vieux temps, il joue à des jeux de société et autre. Ce n'est que quand Bella commence à somnoler que Jacob lui propose de dormir chez lui.

Jacob dort depuis quelques heures sur le canapé, Bella se réveille dans le lit de ce dernier. Elle décide de rejoindre Jacob, après tout il est 6h30 et ils sont attendus à 8h chez les Cullen.  
C'est à pas de loup qu'elle descend les escaliers et rejoint Jacob devant le canapé. Elle hésite, mais finalement elle se penche et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Jacob encore endormi répond à son baiser. Quand elle voit qu'il y répond, elle l'approfondit se couche sur lui, et frotte son bassin sur son sexe dure. Jacob qui est réveillé, la prend dans ses bras et appuis sur ses hanches pour plus de frictions. C'est dans des gémissements que la porte s'ouvre sur un Stiles venu pour trouver du courage auprès de son ami, afin de parler à son père.

\- Pardon, je dérange, je…  
\- Barre toi ! Répond Bella  
\- Non reste, Stiles !  
\- Laisse-le partir ! Il me casse les pieds à être toujours la trouve, toi une nana ! Lui dit Bella  
\- Je n'aime pas les filles, et toi tu n'es pas la petite amie de Edward ? Demande Stiles.  
\- Et alors tu vas aller cafter ?  
\- Non ça ne me regarde pas ! Mais laisse Jacob loin des emmerdes.  
\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Tu crois que Jacob t'aime ? Non redescends sur terre, il n'est pas un pédé comme toi ! Il m'aime moi !  
\- Bella ça suffit ! Cri Jacob. Arrête ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Et puis je ne t'aime pas. Ça fait un moment que je me suis fait une raison.  
\- Mais ce qu'on était en train de faire, ça ne compte pas ?  
\- Aurais-tu quitté Edward ?  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Alors va t'en et oublie-moi.  
\- Jacob…  
\- Va-t'en !

Bella s'empresse de partir en claquant la porte. Jacob est maintenant assis sur le canapé à se frotter les yeux ensommeillés. Stiles se rapproche de lui et lui dis

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre !  
\- Je sais, mais tu as bien fait !  
\- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment plus ?  
\- Non, c'est une amie. Je la vois différemment maintenant !  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je sais que ce n'est pas mon imprégnée. Et surtout elle a changé, on dirait qu'elle n'aime pas Edward  
\- Je le pense aussi, mais comment le dire au concerné ?  
\- Tu trouveras bien  
\- Pourquoi n'es-tu jamais dans la même pièce que lui ou que tu ne le regardes pas dans les yeux, tu ne lui parles même pas. Pourtant, je suis sûr que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux.

Ça, oui, on s'entendrait très bien, répond Jacob avec du sarcasme dans la voix.

Stiles qui sent rend compte fronce les sourcils, et se met à l'observer. Il pense comprendre le sous-entendu, mais il ne peut pas lui demander, il ne répondrait pas.

Ils repartent rejoindre tout le monde, chez les Cullen. À leur arriver, ils voient une Bella sur les genoux d' Edward en train de plaisanter avec Alice. Stiles ne dit rien, mais se jure d'ouvrir les yeux à Edward. S'il ne se trompe pas, Bella n'en n'as qu'après l'immortalité et l'argent. Jacob lui sert les poings, pour ne pas s'énerver, il rejoint son père à l'arrière de la maison, sous les chapiteaux.  
Le petit-déjeuner se fait dans la bonne humeur, vient l'heure de l'échange des cadeaux. Carlisle qui a appris le cadeau que compter faire Stiles à son père, demande a tout le monde de laisser le shérif ouvrir en premier son cadeau. C'est donc un Stiles nerveux, qui lui tend une boite moyenne. Le shérif, prend le cadeau, et l'ouvre. Il prend ce qu'i l'intérieur en fronçant les sourcils, il ne comprend pas. Dans sa boite, il y a un chausson bleu et un rose, un bavoir, un biberon, un pyjama bleu et un rose, et tout au fond une échographie. Il regarde son fils et lui dit  
\- Je ne comprends pas ?  
\- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir alors…  
\- Une chemise aurait suffi fils, et surtout, je ne rentre plus dedans !  
\- Ce n'est pas pour toi !  
\- Pour qui alors ? Demande le shérif un peu stressé  
\- Pour moi  
\- Tu ne rentres pas non plus dedans Stiles !  
\- Je sais, mais quelqu'un va y rentrer  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je… Euh… Jesuisenceint  
\- Je n'ai pas compris fils  
\- Je suis enceint  
\- Pardon ?  
\- L'échographie que tu vois, c'est mon bébé, tu vas être grand père.  
\- Tu es enceint ?  
\- Oui.  
Après avoir regardé dans les yeux de son fils, et que son cerveau assimile enfin ce que lui dis son fils, le shérif repense à la conversation qu'il a eu quelques jours plutôt avec Derek dans la salle d'attente de la maternité.  
\- Oh je comprends mieux maintenant, dit Noah en fronçant les sourcils. .  
\- Tu comprends quoi, papa ?  
\- Tu vas lui annoncer quand ?  
\- Quoi ?

\- Derek, tu lui diras quand, qu'il va être papa ?  
\- Je ne lui dirais pas !  
\- Pardon ? Tu n'es pas sérieux, c'est son bébé !  
\- Il en a déjà un avec Braeden, celui-là est le mien, juste le mien. Ne lui dis rien !  
\- Je ne dirais rien, mais tu dois savoir que Derek n'est …..  
\- Je m'en fous de Derek, je ne lui dirais rien. Je ne veux plus rien savoir, je le ferais seul.  
\- Non, on le fera à deux, fils !  
\- Mais tu dois repartir !  
\- Il parait que les quileutes ont besoin d'un shérif, je vais postuler. Et si sa marche, je pourrais faire mes valises, et venir ici près de toi  
\- Tu ferais vraiment ça ?  
\- Oui mon fils ! Je t'aime fiston  
\- Je t'aime aussi papa ! Répond Stiles en lui faisant un câlin.  
Noah sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision, il rejoindra son fils à Folks, mais comment le dire à Mélissa Derek et Jordan.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas m'aider a vidé la maison ?  
\- Non papa, je ne veux pas les voir !  
\- OK fiston, j'irais seul.

Les personnes qui ont attendu la réaction du Shérif, sont soulagées qu'il le prenne aussi bien. Décidément ce shérif a un seul de tolérance élevé, mais connaissant Stiles, cela ne peut pas en être autrement. Bella elle qui n'était au courant de rien fulmine, en plus d'être gay Stiles est un monstre qui ose porter un enfant. Pour elle, il ne mérite pas de vivre, elle doit trouver un moyen de l'éloigner de sa ville.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Désolé je reposte les chapitre vu que l'on m'a montré une erreur. Si je poste deux fois le même chapitre c 'est pas cool alors merci a luce tatsuya !**_

 _ **Voila je les repostes, n'hesitez pas a me donner vos avis, j'aime quand je dois répondre a quelques reviews !**_

Chapitre 12

Le jour de Noël continue en beauté, chacun reçoit plusieurs cadeaux.

Mais le plus gâté est Stiles. Il reçoit de son père une grosse enveloppe, ainsi qu'un blouson en cuir marron. Le shérif ne lui dit pas qu'il vient de Derek.

En effet avant le départ du shérif pour Folks, Derek lui a tendu un paquet, et lui a demandé de le donner à Stiles, mais de ne surtout pas dire qu'il venait de lui.

Noah se promet qu'il le lui dira avant de partir.

Stiles a reçu une nouvelle jeep de la part des enfants Cullen. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter, mais comme Emmett avais cassé sa voiture en faisant du crosse, et qu'il c'est retrouvé sans rien, il l'accepte bien volontiers. Puis enfin, il reçut le plus gros cadeau, par les quileutes et les Cullen. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il y a une clef dans une petite boite.

Le shérif qui avait peur de comprendre, regarde les Cullen. Il comprend mieux pourquoi, ils refusaient l'argent qu'il leurs envoyés chaque mois. C'est Esmée qui brise le silence en disant a Stiles , qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser.

Il est emmené à la frontière quileute et Cullen, suivi par tous le monde, afin de voir son cadeau. Il met plusieurs secondes à sortir de sa contemplation. Devant lui se trouve une maison sur 3 étages aussi grande que celle de Cullen. Edward qui s'est placé à côté de lui, lui dit d'aller essayer la clef. Stiles s'empresse de le faire. C'est avec des doigts tremblant, qu'il réussit à déverrouiller la porte.

Dès qu'il rentre dans la maison, il voit un immense salon ouvert sur une grande cuisine américaine avec îlot centrale, il y a une salle de bain, 2 toilettes 2 chambres dont une suite parentale avec salle de bain privé et jacuzzi une pièce qui sert de dressing dans les deux chambres. Edouard le pousse à monter les escaliers. Une fois à l'étage, il se retrouve devant 5 portes et un grand couloir qui fais mezzanine avec pleins de bibliothèque vides qui est ouverte sur le salon. Chaque porte est une chambre avec salle de bain individuelle ainsi que toilette individuelle en accédant au troisième étage, une partie du toit et panoramique la pièce et immense seule deux portes sont visibles, l'une est des toilettes et l'autre est assez grande pour y faire un bureau ou une salle de musique comme dit Edward.

Une fois sorti de la maison, Stiles fond dans les bras de Jacob et Billy. Ce dernier lui dit que l'ameublement est à aller chercher et choisir.  
Le retour chez les Cullen se fait dans la bonne humeur, tous les quileutes suivent. Alice a déjà prévu, que le lendemain, ils iront à IKEA, Cuisinella, et d'autres magasins pour se meubler. Stiles accepte de suite, et demande à son père de venir avec lui.

La journée se termine dans la joie sauf pour une personne qui a du mal à garder sa colère sous contrôle.

Tous se séparent après le repas du midi, et quand tout est rangé, malgré les protestations des Cullen, qui leur assure que c'est à eux de ranger, mais personnes n'écoutent.

Le réveil du 26 se fait sous les cris d'Alice qui réveille toute la maison. Elle est pressée de partir choisir les meubles pour Stiles. Après un petit-déjeuner, les voilà en route. Il ne manque que Bella et Edward. Bella a insisté pour passer la journée seule avec son copain.

Carlisle et Esmée accompagnent aussi au magasin. Cette dernière aide beaucoup Stiles à choisir ses chaises et mobilier . Alice aussi, bien qu'elle est plus là pour choisir les bonnes couleurs.

Rosalie, elle s'est arrêté aux chambres d'enfant Emmett est resté avec elle. Il sait que c'est difficile pour elle de se dire qu'elle n'aura jamais d'enfants.

Mais elle sait qu'elle pourra aider Stiles avec le sien. Il lui a demandé d'en être la nourrice attitrée pendant qu'il sera au travail. Elle a sauté de joie.

Le shérif qui est déjà gêné, de ne pas avoir participé à la facture pour les meubles de son fils, a demandé au Cullen de ne rien acheter en ce qui concerne le bébé. Il aimerait les acheter lui-même en cadeaux de naissance. Carlisle accepte avec un petit sourire, il comprend que c'est au grand-père et au père de choisir et payer ses meubles-là.

Sitôt les meubles choisis Alice décide qu'il faut le relooker il ne peut pas être directeur d'école, et garder ses habits-là. Il est plus un ado, mais un homme qui va être papa. C'est donc après une journée bien remplie, que tout le monde rentre à la maison.

Edward et Bella sont déjà là, ils sont sur le canapé allongé collé serré. Edward se lève pour aider Stiles avec ses paquets. Bella fulmine, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien dire, vu que le shérif est là.

Pendant que le shérif, Edward et Stiles sont monté ranger les affaires, Alice s'assoie à côté de Bella. À ce moment-là, Jacob arrive et va directement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en attendant Stiles. Alice dit alors

Bella tu aurait dû rester avec nous, on en aurait profité pour refaire ta garde-robe !  
\- On peut y aller demain si tu veux, ça me fera plaisir !  
\- Non désole demain, on va finir la peinture chez Stiles .  
\- Ah, alors si vous allez chez Stiles !  
\- Viens avec nous !  
\- Non sans façon, j'ai des choses à faire pour les cours avant la rentrée  
\- Ok, comme tu veux, on se fait sa bientôt alors  
\- Oui, pas de soucis, répond Bella avec un petit sourire.

Jacob lui a assisté à l'échange et fronce les sourcils quand Bella parle de la maison de Stiles.

Alice aussi à trouver l'échange avec Bella bizarre. Mais avant de demander ce qui se passe elle a un flash.

Elle voit Bella descendre des escaliers et rejoindre Jacob, amorcer un baisé. Elle entend des gémissements, puis Stiles qui arrive pour les interrompre. Edward qui était à l'étage, a vu le flash de sa soeur. Il respire un bon coup, et fait comme si de ne rien était. Après tout, les flashs d'Alice ne se réalise pas tous.

Au moment du repas, Bella s'invite encore. Esmée a tout acheté pour faire une raclette. Stiles en a envie depuis quelques temps, Donc Esmée, c'est empresser d'aller faire les courses.

C'est un Stiles heureux, qui se pose à table son ventre gargouille déjà de bien-être. Bella demande à Esmée de lui préparer un autre repas, elle ne veut pas de raclette.

Noah la regarde, en essayant de voir si elle est sérieuse de demander autre chose a mangé alors qu'elle était invité. C'est Rosalie qui ose tenir tête a Bella  
\- Ce soir, c'est raclette, si tu n'aimes pas, on ne te retient pas !  
\- Rosalie, gronde Edward  
\- Non, pas de Rosalie qui tienne, elle se prend pour qui cette humaine a nous imposer sa présence  
\- C'est ma petite amie !  
\- Elle n'était pas invitée à rester ce soir, ni les autres soirs !  
\- Rosalie !  
\- Non Edward merde, depuis quand on doit obéir à un humain. On doit faire des efforts pour elle, mais elle est ce qu'elle en fait vis-à-vis de nous ou de Stiles ?  
\- Pas maintenant Rosalie, s'il te plaît dit Emmett  
\- Prends sa défense tant que tu y es. Ça m'énerve j'en peux plus de voir sa sale gueule ici, je me barre  
\- Barre toi oui, c'est ma copine, elle reste là ! Insiste Edouard.  
\- Alors peut-être que c'est toi qui devrais partir avec elle, Edward !

Un silence se fit dans la cuisine après la demande de Rosalie. Stiles, Jacob, et Noah sont mal à l'aise d'être présent pendant la dispute. Stiles intervient alors

\- Nous allons vous laisser discuter, on reviendra après pour le repas, dit Stiles en prenant pleins de fromage dans sa main pour monter.  
\- Non, Stiles reste. Voilà, je voulais vous annoncer Edward m'as demandé de l'épouser, annonça Bella un grand sourire aux lèvres. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Cela fait 2 semaines que Bella a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Edward.

Stiles n'a toujours pas de nouvelles de Jacob. Ce dernier a mal pris l'annonce, il s'est transformé dans la cuisine. Jasper a dû l'aider pour alléger sa peine. Bella a eu un sourire discret au visage, elle pensait qu'il était jaloux d' Edward. Mais Stiles sait que le loup de Jacob, s'imprègne petit à petit d' Edward, même si Jacob s'éloigne des Cullen pour rendre le processus plus lent.

Stiles a mal pour son ami, lui comprend mieux que quiconque.

Noah est reparti 3 jours après Noël. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, il a des projets à mettre à exécution. Même si Stiles est triste de voir son père partir, il sait qu'il sera bientôt de retour.

Alice a eu d'autres visions, Bella va éloigner Edward de sa famille. Il faut qu'elle évite à tout pris ça. C'est donc dans cette optique, qu'elle rejoint Carlisle dans son bureau.

Papa !  
\- Oui Alice  
\- J'ai eu une vision !  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Bella, elle va éloigner Edward de nous, on ne le reverra plus papa !  
\- Je vois, il faut qu'on trouve une solution !  
\- Je sais que c'est par jalousie qu'elle fait ça.  
\- Jalouse de quoi ?  
\- De Stiles !  
\- Je vois, peut être que pour le moment nous pourrions lui demander si elle veut venir vivre ici, ça nous laissera le temps de préparer un plan B. Qu'as-tu vu d'autre dans tes visions.  
\- Le mariage, il est flou un coup, c'est une robe de mariée un coup, c'est un smoking.  
\- D'accord, donc il y aura un mariage, qu'as-tu vu d'autre ?  
\- Le bébé de Stiles  
\- Tu l'as vu ?  
\- Oui une petite fille !  
\- Est-elle en bonne santé ?  
\- Oui une vraie louve Alpha !  
\- C'est bien ! Je vais parler à Esmée de ce que tu as vu, toi va en parler aux autres  
\- Okay

Au fait pour la petite, pas un mot à personnes.  
\- Bien

En partant du bureau de son père, elle demande à tout le monde de la retrouver au salon. Une fois fait, elle explique le plan tout le monde accepte, même rosalie qui n'aime pas Bella. Mais pour ne pas perdre son frère, elle la supportera. Quand la réunion est finie,et que Carlisle a rejoint son bureau, Stiles prend la parole  
\- Attendez, on a un autre souci. Je me suis tu jusqu'à maintenant, mais Jacob aura besoin de notre aide  
\- Qu'y a-t-il avec le loup ? Demande Rosalie qui l'apprécie beaucoup.  
\- Il s'est imprégné, enfin il a commencé à s'imprégner.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il ne vient plus, il a trouvé sa louve ?  
\- Non Emmett. Il n'est pas imprégné d'une louve, mais d'un vampire  
\- Qui ? Demande Jasper  
\- Edward

Le silence se fait dans le salon. Esmée qui est jusque-là silencieuse lui demande

Fils, qu'entends tu par un peu imprégné ?  
Il s'éloigne pour éviter que l'imprégnation soit complète. Moins il le voit, plus il est sûr d'être libre de ses mouvements

\- Comment ça, libre de ses mouvements ?  
\- Quand un loup s'imprègne, il donne sa vie à son compagnon. Personne d'autre ne peut le toucher, et si son compagnon le rejette, il meurt,

Ne disons rien a Carlisle pour le moment, Un problème a la fois d'accord ?

Tous le monde acquiescent, Jasper voit Alice les yeux dans le vide, il lui demande alors

Alice tu voit autre chose n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, mais c'est encore flou  
\- Bien, attendons de voir qu'elles s'éclaircissent.

Le soir même Edward et Bella se présentent devant les Cullen. Carlisle prend la parole

\- Asseyez-vous les enfants on doit vous parler.

Les deux amoureux s'assoient donc sur le canapé. Carlisle reprend

\- Nous pensons qu'avec vos fiançailles annoncées, il serait préférable que Bella s'installe à la maison  
\- J'en serais ravie, merci Carlisle  
\- De rien Bella, quant à ta transformation, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée  
\- Pourquoi cela ? Demande Bella  
\- Il faut que tu sois sûr de toi Bella, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible, dit Alice  
\- Je suis sûr !  
\- Non Bella, tu ne l'es pas. Tu devras te faire passer pour morte aux yeux de ta famille, tu ne pourras pas vivre aux soleils, on devra déménager souvent, et tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfants, dit Esmée  
\- Ça ne me gêne pas !  
\- On en reparlera Bella ! Dit alors Carlisle, en attendant, on va essayer de te trouver une chambre.  
\- Il y a celle d' Edouard ! Dit Bella  
\- Stiles l'utilise, tu le sais ! Dit Rosalie, entre ses dents.  
\- Oui, mais c'est la chambre d' Edouard! Insiste Bella  
\- Bella, dit alors Edward, laisse-lui la chambre, on en prendra une autre !  
\- Mais c'est ta chambre !  
\- Oui, mais il en a besoin  
\- Pourquoi il a une maison maintenant  
\- Elle n'est pas encore prête  
\- Tant pis ! En étant là-bas, il pourra monter les meubles et y faire le ménage  
\- Bella, ça suffit ! Dis Edward  
\- Non, elle a raison ! C'est ta chambre et puis quand mon père sera là, je déménagerais. Je peux prendre le salon en attendant, dit Stiles  
\- Ah, tu vois Edward, il nous laisses ta chambre !  
\- Non Stiles, nous te donnons la nôtre avec Emmett  
\- Mais Edward a la plus grosse télé dans sa chambre, comment on va jouer à Halo ? Demande Emmett  
\- Il n'a qu'as en avoir une chez lui ! Dis Bella  
\- Oui, tu as raison, je vous ai assez embêté et puis nous ne sommes pas loin. S' il y a un souci, je t'appellerais Carlisle  
\- Stiles avec ta grossesse, tu as besoin de soins constant ! Dis ce dernier  
\- Carlisle, tu viendras me voir souvent et puis j'aurais Jacob  
\- Okay Emmett Jacob pouvez-vous l'aider à monter ses meubles ?  
\- Oui ! Dirent les deux garçons  
\- Non ! Intervient Rosalie  
\- NON ? Demande Carlisle  
\- Non, on va faire mieux que ça! Emmett et moi allons vivre un peu avec lui. Le temps que son père revienne.  
\- Merci dit Stiles  
\- Oui, mais il n'y a pas la télé, gémit Emette  
\- Ce n'est pas grave amour, on ira en acheter une demain matin ça sera son cadeau de pendaison de crémaillère. En attendant Stiles, tu dors dans notre chambre.  
Carlisle qui a du mal à retenir sa colère, se lève d'un bon et part courir sous l'œil inquiet de ses enfants, ainsi que de Stiles. Quant à Edward, il n'arrive plus à contrôler Bella. Elle commence à l'inquiéter et le décevoir.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Stiles déménage le lendemain de l'emménagement de Bella. Emmett Jasper, et même Edward sont venu l'aider pour les meubles.

Bien sûr, le soir, tout était installé, Emmett s'est occupé de la télé et de la nouvelle console vidéo. Bien que Stiles espérait que Bella change d'avis à son sujet, rien ne s'améliore.

Il a rendez-vous avec Carlisle pour faire une échographie, il se prépare donc à aller chez les Cullen. Il sait qu'Édouard doit venir le chercher.

Chez les Cullen, Bella se sent très bien. Elle ne se rend pas compte des sourires forcé de ses hôtes. Elle ne fait rien dans la maison, et se laisse servir. Edouard vient la prévenir qu'il part chercher Stiles pour l'échographie, quand Jacob frappe a la porte des Cullen. Edouard qui a senti son odeur fronce les sourcils. Cela fait bien longtemps que Jacob n'a pas frappé pour rentrer. Et surtout, il est aux abonnés absents depuis 2 semaines. Il va donc ouvrir, pendant que Bella décide d'aller faire un tour.  
\- Jacob ? Pourquoi frappes-tu ?  
\- Je ne vis plus ici, il est normal que je frappe.  
\- Rentre  
\- Merci peux-tu appeler Stiles s'il te plaît ?  
\- Il ne vit plus ici !  
\- Pardon ? Mais où est-il ?  
\- Il vit dans sa maison maintenant. Je dois aller le chercher dans 20 minutes pour qu'il passe son écho.  
\- Oui, je sais, je m'en suis souvenu. C'est justement pour cela que je suis là.  
\- Très bien, aller vient boire un coup, puis on ira le chercher, il sera content de te voir.  
\- Edouard ? Je vais aller voir mon père, en attendant que Stiles passe son échographie de cette chose. Dit Bella  
\- Ce n'est pas une chose mais un bébé, dit Jacob en fronçant les sourcils

Bella ne l'écoute déjà plus, et fonce se promener. C'est 20 minutes plus tard que les deux hommes, partent chercher Stiles. Quand ils sont à proximité de la maison, le loup de Jacob s'agite. Il décide de prévenir Edouard et d'accélérer le pas.  
Quand ils arrivent chez Stiles, ils le retrouvent couché par terre, assommés. Jacob le porte jusqu'à chez Carlisle. Il faut 1 journée pour que Stiles reprenne connaissance. Malheureusement, il ne se souvient de rien. Il ne sait pas comment il est tombé.

Mi-mars est déjà là, Stiles est à 7 mois et demi de grossesse. Il n'a pas vu les mois passés, il prépare la chambre de son père, qui doit arriver bientôt. Il finit d'installer le dernier rideau quand la porte claque. Il descend de son échelle, et va à la mezzanine voir qui est arrivé. Jacob va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Stiles le rejoint et lui demande

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- C'est Bella !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Oui, les Cullen nous ont appelés pour une réunion.  
\- D'accord et….  
\- Bella s'est mis a dos quelques vampire, Edward a dû en tuer un, maintenant, ils sont sur les traces de Bella.  
\- D'accorrrrrd  
\- Alice a eu une vision.  
\- Tu comptes me raconter vraiment ou juste faire durer le suspense ?  
\- Le suspense, c'est mieux !  
\- Mais pas du tout raconte-moi Jacob.  
\- On va te raconter Rosalie et Emmett arrivent  
\- Ok, alors je vais me chercher un truc à manger.  
\- Tu passes ton temps à manger  
\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je fais pipi aussi  
\- Ah oui, j'oublie toujours se détaille  
\- Oui pffff tu oublies l'importance d'une vessie  
\- Et bah ça va la discussion par ici ! S'exclame Emmett en fermant la porte derrière Rosalie et Edward.  
\- Bon aller raconter moi tout ! Dit Stiles.  
\- On était au stade pour une partie de Base-ball, on avait dit à Bella de rester à la maison, mais bien sûr elle a refusé. Un autre clan de Vampire est arrivé, on a mis Bella en sûreté pour ne pas qu'il la sente. Mais il a fallu qu'elle se montre. Laurent la sentie, il a voulu la mordre, mais je me suis interposé et je l'ai tué. Maintenant ses amis de route veulent la mort de Bella. Raconte Edward en fixant Jacob.  
\- D'accord, alors vous partez ? Demande Stiles  
\- Non on ne te laisse pas là, et de toute façon Alice a eu une vision il est trop tard. Ils sont déjà en chemin. On doit mettre Bella en sécurité pour ça, il faut que Jacob accepte de se transformer en loup et l'emmène en haut de la montage son odeur cacheras celle de Bella termine Edward  
\- D'accord, c'est un bon plan ! Admet Stiles. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas content Jacob ?

\- J'ai demandé à Seth de la transporter a ma place, mais madame ne veux pas elle EXIGE que JE l'emmène.  
\- D'accord, Edward est ce que ça fait une différence si c'est Seth qui l'emmène en haut ?  
\- Non, Stiles aucune différence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a elle devient capricieuse, je n'arrive plus à la comprendre.  
\- L'as tu seulement compris une fois ? Demande Jacob  
\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais elle ne t'a pas choisie, je lui ai laissé l'occasion de partir, mais elle est restée  
\- Oui, elle tient trop à l'argent et l'immortalité. Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle n'aime personnes. Elle se joue de nous, on est que des pions  
\- Jacob ce n'est pas le moment ! Interviens Stiles  
\- Mais si Jacob dis-nous tout, vu que tu as l'aire si sur de toi ? Demande Edward en le défiant du regard  
\- Elle a essayé de coucher avec moi  
\- Tu mens  
\- NON, je ne mens pas Edward, c'était le matin de noël !  
\- Je ne te crois pas  
\- Demande à Stiles !  
\- Stiles ?  
– Oui, c'est vrai, elle a essayé. Je suis intervenu avant  
\- Edward, intervient Alice. Tu sais que c'est la vérité tu la vue dans ma vision !  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
\- Il faut la sauver, mais la laisser partir, tu ne l'aimes pas, tu es juste attiré par son sang. Elle te fascine, car tu n'arrives pas à lire dans ses pensées. Dit Emmett  
\- Les Volturi veulent la transformer !  
\- Qu'il la transforme eux même, et qu'il la forme aussi, mais plus chez nous ! S'exclama Rosalie  
\- D'accord, on la sauve et je la quitte, je vais lui en parler en rentrant.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Bella est assise avec Alice sur le canapé, elle lui parler de ce qu'elle voudrait recevoir en cadeau quand elle se fera transformer. Alice essaye d'afficher un sourire sincère, mais ça fait longtemps que son amie l'a déçue.

Edward arrive à ce moment-là, il demande à Alice de partir voir Stiles. Cette dernière accepte, et les laisse seule. Edward s'assoit à coté de Bella et lui dis

\- Nous allons te protéger, je te le promets  
\- Je le sais  
\- Mais après, il faut que tu partes  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Cette vie-là est trop dangereuse, je ne peux pas te transformer !  
\- Bien sûr que si tu le peux !  
\- Non ce n'est pas juste pour toi ni pour ton père  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, je sais aussi que tu as voulu coucher avec Jacob  
\- Il te la dit ?  
\- Oui et Stiles a confirmé ! Alice aussi la vue en vision  
\- Mais c'était une erreur !  
\- Non l'erreur, c'est si je te transforme. Les autres ont raison, je ne t'aime pas comme tu le penses. Tu me fascines simplement.  
\- Non, tu m'aimes ! Je le sais.  
\- Non, je ne pense pas t'aimer comme tu le voudrais.  
\- Jacob nous monte l'un contre l'autre, juste pour me récupérer !  
\- Non d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est imprégné. Il ne te touchera plus  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
\- Non, il est imprégné.  
\- Je ne te crois pas, je veux que tu me transformes !  
\- Tu n'as rien à exiger ! Je ne te transformerais pas, tes caprices ne serviront à rien. Demain matin les quileutes seront là pour l'entraînement, quand le combat sera fini, tu rentreras chez ton père.

\- Mais..  
\- Non Bella tu as assez fait de mal comme ça, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Mais ça ne sera pas en vampire ni dans notre famille  
\- Carlisle me transformera !  
\- Non, il ne le fera pas. Tu as une vie à mener loin des vampires  
\- Mais Edward….  
\- On en reparlera, pour le moment, il faut se reposer, demain, on a entraînement.

Le lendemain, matin, les Quileutes sont déjà au terrain de baseball. Sam et Jacob, sont les seuls non transformés. Edward, Bella et sa famille sont enfin là. Jasper prend la parole  
\- Merci de venir nous aider. Je connais leur façon de se battre, je vais vous l'enseigner, si vous le voulez  
\- Ils sont là pour sa Jasper ! Dit Stiles en sortant de sa jeep  
\- Que fais-tu là ? Tu dois te reposer !  
\- J'en ai marre de me reposer. Et puis ce n'est qu'un entraînement, j'ai prévu des gâteaux pour vous regarder !  
\- Très bien reste à côté de ta jeep !

\- Oui papa ! Répond Stiles en se moquant de Jasper, sous le rire des deux clans.

Edward demande à Bella de se placer à côté de Stiles, pendant qu'il s'entraîne. Elle y va de mauvaise grâce. Ce n'est que 2h après le début de l'entraînement qu'Alice s'arrête brusquement. Elle se met alors à dire :  
\- Ils sont là !  
\- Déjà ? Demande Jasper  
\- Oui, ils sont là !  
Et c'est dans un bel ensemble, que Victoria et James sortent de la forêt.  
\- Tiens tiens des chiens ! Crache Victoria  
\- Fait demie tour, nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Dis Alice  
\- Nous non plus, nous voulons juste l'humaine !  
\- Vous ne l'aurez pas.  
\- Alors nous nous battrons.  
Mais avant que le combat s'amorce un vent se lève. Victoria, peut sentir l'odeur d'un autre humain, mais plus prononcé avec une odeur mélanger. Elle tourne la tête et quand elle l'aperçoit, elle sourit et dit  
\- Tiens tiens un autre humain !  
\- Ne le touche pas sangsue ! Crache Jacob en se mettant à côté de Stiles

Quand James s'aperçoit de l'état de Stiles, il murmure :  
\- Impossible, un homme ne peut pas être enceint.  
\- De quoi tu parles James? Demande Victoria  
\- Regarde-t-il est enceint, sont odeur et humaine, mais son bébé ne l'es pas.  
Victoria qui regarde mieux Stiles, aperçoit enfin son gros ventre rebondis, elle veut aller le goûter. Elle se lance à pleine vitesse, sur Stiles. Jacob lui saute alors dessus pour l'arrêter. Malheureusement, c'est lui qui se fait mordre. C'est dans une douleur atroce, que Jacob s'écroule au sol. Edward va à son secours. Bella qui assiste à la scène, ne réalise que trop tard que James est derrière elle. Elle veut éloigner Edward de Jacob, mais elle est retenue par le vampire.

\- Ne bouge pas humaine !  
\- Lâchez-moi, prenez Stiles a la place !  
\- Il ne m'intéresse pas, c'est à cause de toi que Laurent est mort.

Stiles qui a assisté à toute la scène est médusé, qu'elle puisse faire un échange entre sa vie et la sienne. C'est sans compter Emmett qui saute sur Laurent. S'en suit le combat entre Jasper et Victoria, ainsi qu' Emmett et Laurent. Bella qui voit là une occasion parfaite, pousse Stiles entre Emmett et Laurent, en lui disant doucement ( Peut être que cette fois la tu crèvera vraiment, je t'ai louper dans les escaliers mais la , je vais réussir ! ).

Stiles est touché par Laurent et perd connaissance. Carlisle qui a rejoint Edouard et Jacob, le vois à terre se précipite à ses côtés. Victoria et Laurent battent en retraite, mais promettent de revenir.  
Jacob et Stiles sont transportés dans la maison des Cullen. Carlisle est très inquiet pour ses deux amis. Les deux garçons sont dans des états graves. Jasper sort de la pièce et passe un appel  
\- Allô !  
\- C'est Jasper  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Jacob et Stiles sont dans un état critique !  
\- Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- C'est long à expliquer, mais venez au chevet de Stiles.  
\- J'arrive ! Je prends quelques affaires et je prends la route.  
\- Attendez mon père arrive, je lui demande comment il va !  
\- Mets le haut-parleur ! Exige Carlisle.  
Il sait que c'est le shérif il ne prend pas la peine de faire les paroles d'usage et dit  
\- Shérif, je pense qu'il va falloir venir avec votre émissaire Stiles en a besoin, je ne connais rien aux meutes de loup-garou  
\- Je le préviens ! On sera là dans 8 h voir moins  
\- Bien. Dites lui que le bébé a été touché par du venin de vampire !  
\- Il ne sait pas que Stiles est enceint  
\- Dites-lui, je ne peux pas le sauver lui pourras sûrement !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Sitôt raccroché, le shérif part chez lui pour faire sa valise. Une fois fini, il se rend sirène Hurlante au cabinet Vétérinaire. À peine sortie du véhicule, il se met à hurler

\- DEATON ? DEATON ? DEATON  
Alerté par la sirène et les cries Deaton ouvre la porte, et le fais entrer dans son cabinet à l'abri des regards de ses clients  
\- Shérif qui a-t-il ?  
\- C'est Stiles ! Pleurs Noah  
\- Qu'a-t-il ?  
\- Il faut que vous veniez avec moi ! Il va mourir !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il a reçu du venin de vampire, le bébé….  
\- Le bébé ?  
\- Stiles est enceint, le bébé est peut-être touché lui aussi !  
\- Il a un compagnon ?  
\- Oui  
\- Est-il à côté de lui ?  
\- Non le père ne sait pas que Stiles attend son enfant  
\- Peut-on le joindre ?  
\- Oui, je n'ai qu'un appel à passer et il vient de suite !  
\- Alors faites-le, j'ai mes livres à prendre. Je vide la clinique de mes clients et on prend la route.  
\- Merci  
\- L'adjoint Parrish, qui patrouillé a entendu la sirène. Il se précipite au cabinet et découvre un shérif en pleure, il sait qu'il se passe quelques choses. Il n'a pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, que le shérif a son téléphone à son oreille.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi fiston !  
\- Shérif  
\- C'est Stiles !  
\- Qu'a t-il ?

\- Il a besoin qu'on y aille maintenant ! Il est en danger.  
\- J'arrive ou êtes-vous ?  
\- Deaton, arrive à murmurer Noah pris par de gros sanglots.  
Derek raccroche, prend le petit garçon et un sac à longer avec les affaires de Matt et fonce au cabinet. Quand il arrive, il voit Parrish soutenir Noah. Il imagine déjà la mort de Stiles sont loup gémit. Il sort de la voiture, s'approche de Noah et le prend dans ses bras. Noah se calme un peu, c'est à ce moment que Deaton arrive charger de pleins de livres plantes, et vêtements.  
Noah qui a démissionné ne peut pas prendre sa voiture de fonction pour y aller et sa propre voiture est au garage, il devait la récupérer la semaine d'après. Parrish décide de leur ouvrir le passage, jusqu'au département voisin, en leur promettant qu'il viendrait dès qu'il le pourrait. C'est donc tous tasser dans la camaro que les 4 garçons prennent la route. Ils doivent traverser la ville pour accéder à l'autoroute, la meute étant aux snacks entend la sirène de police et des crissements de pneu. Ils sortent en courant et voient la voiture de patrouille de Jordan, suivie par la camaro. Ce qu'ils découvrent dans la dernière voiture, les figes sur place. Le shérif pleure et Deaton est dans la voiture. Une fois arrivé au département voisin, Jordan fait demi-tour, et file au poste de Police. Après tout Noah lui a demandé de venir à Folks, pour être son adjoint il a déjà préparé sa lettre de démission. Il a juste à refuser son préavis, vu que le nouveau shérif était déjà en service et ne l'appréciais pas. Au pire, il poserait ses semaines de vacances non prises. Mais il partira ce soir. Comme il s'en doutait, la conversation avec le nouveau shérif, est brève. Le shérif accepte sa démission, il peut quitter son poste dès la fin de son service, qui est 1h plus tard. En rentrant chez lui, il tombe sur la meute au grand complet, qui lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Jordan ne veut pas leur répondre. Scott essaye son pouvoir d'alpha sur lui, mais cela ne fonctionne pas, Stiles est plus important que la meute. Il les met à la porte facilement, sous le regard ahuri de la meute. Il lui faut 2 heure pour emballer toutes ses affaires, il va ensuite chez Noah et récupère tous ses vêtements. Il sait que le shérif devait partir dans deux semaines, que certains cartons était déjà prêt, il charge alors son suv de tout ce qu'il peut prendre, avant de partir, il prend la photo de Claudia encore accroché au mur, et la place sur son siège passager. IL envoie un message à Derek pour que celui-là l'appel quand il en sera plus. En attendant des nouvelles, il fonce au siège des déménageurs, et leur demande d'effectuer le déménagement des deux maisons pour le lendemain matin. Il file ensuite à une agence immobilière pour vendre sa maison. Il n'impose pas de prix, l'agence a qu'a en proposer un il accepterait. Il faut encore 1h pour qu'il reçoive un appel de Derek  
\- Comment va-t-il ?  
\- On n'est pas encore arrivés. Ils nous restent 1h de route, on a dû s'arrêter Matt avait faim.  
\- Ok, je prends la route dans la matinée, je voulais partir ce soir, mais j'avais des choses à finir ici !  
\- Tu as des vacances ?  
\- Non, j'ai démissionné, Noah m'a proposé la place d'adjoint là où il va travailler.

\- Tu as raison !  
\- J'ai été cherché tous ses vêtements ainsi que quelques cartons qu'il a commencé à faire, j'ai mis ma maison en vente. J'ai payé les déménageurs aussi, ils vident les deux maisons demain matin, on prend la route ensemble  
\- Bien, peux-tu en faire pareil pour moi ?  
\- Tu veux que je vide le loft ?  
\- Oui, mon compagnon est à folks, alors j'y reste !  
\- Tu l'as enfin compris ?  
\- Oui, il m'a fallu du temps, mais je sais que c'est lui. Tant pis si nous n'avons pas d'enfants.  
\- Tu verras, et puis la proposition de Noah tiens toujours les papiers ne sont pas encore signé, pour Matt.  
\- J'en parlerais à Stiles, mais je ne pense pas qu'il souhaite l'élever, autant rester comme ça  
\- Il n'en a pas parlé à Stiles ..  
\- Ça sera le moment de le faire, ça fais déjà 2 mois qu'il en a la garde  
\- Ok, prends soin de Noah, je vous rejoins dès que je le peux.  
\- Ok à demain alors ! Je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau  
\- Super, À demain !  
Jordan, repart donc au siège pour rajouter un camion et transmettre l'adresse de Derek, les déménageurs accepte et partent vider les lieux de suite, pour être sûr de prendre la route le lendemain matin aux aurores.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Après s'être arrêté plusieurs fois pour Matt, ils arrivent enfin devant chez les Cullen. Derek sent tout de suite qu'ils ne sont pas des loups, et se transforme en sa forme intermédiaire. Billy, Sam ainsi que Carlisle et Jasper sont impressionnés, jamais ils n'ont vu cela. Derek place Noah derrière lui pour le protéger ainsi que Deaton qui porte Matt. Carlisle lève ses mains pour lui montrer qu'ils ne craignent rien. Il se présente et lui dit qu'ils sont des vampires. Derek grogne, il faut que Noah lui dise que c'est là que vit Stiles depuis un certain temps pour qu'il se calme. Noah prend alors la parole en s'avançant pour serrer la main de Carlisle et embrasser Esmée.

\- Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?  
\- Il est à l'intérieur, il tient le coup, mais ne garde pas beaucoup conscience. Il réclame un certain Derek.  
À son nom Derek le fixe et lui dit  
\- Je suis Derek, et voici mon émissaire Deaton ! Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Il y a eu une bataille contre quelques vampires, Jacob et Stiles, on était touchés !  
\- Est-ce grave ?  
\- Il va falloir transformer Stiles, j'en ai bien peur ! Déclare Billy  
\- Jamais il ne sera un vampire !  
\- Non, tu as raison, c'est pour cela que l'on t'a fait venir. Tu dois le mordre, mais avant j'ai besoin de ton accord pour faire sortir le bébé !  
\- Quel bébé ?  
\- Stiles enceint de presque 8 mois !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Il attend un bébé, il faut le sortir, mais je ne sais pas s'il survivra, il ne bouge plus depuis la bataille !  
\- Puis-je le voir ? Demande Deaton.  
\- Bien sûr, suivez-moi, je vous emmène dans la chambre.  
\- Merci

Carlisle leur montre le chemin, Derek et le premier à entrer. Il a un moment de pause en voyant le visage pale de son compagnon qui murmure son prénom. Derek ne cherche pas, et laisse son esprit loup le contrôler. Ses yeux rouges ressortent et il s'approche de lui. Il se déshabille et se positionne sous les couvertures, bien collé à Stiles. Ce dernier a un soupir de bien-être, comme si ça le soulager de le sentir contre lui. Vu que Stiles s'est positionné sur le côté et Derek contre son dos, ses bras l'entourant a la taille. Il sent alors le ventre proéminent de son compagnon, il essaye d'entendre le cœur du bébé mais il n'entend rien. Il gémit de désespoir. Deaton et Noah qui ont compris son désespoir, pleurent et secouent la tête à l'attention de Carlisle.

Deaton s'approche pour examiner Stiles, mais Derek grogne méchamment, il ne veut pas qu'on touche son compagnon. Il faut l'intervention de Noah pour que Deaton puisse l'examiner. Quand Deaton peut enfin placer son stéthoscope sur le ventre de Stiles, il n'entend rien, il regarde Derek avec les yeux pleins de larmes. Derek renforce sa prise sur le ventre de Stiles. C'est alors qu'il sent enfin un petit coup contre sa main. Il regarde Deaton, ce dernier n'as rien vu. Quand il lui explique ce qui s'est passé, Deaton lui demande de recommencer. Tout le monde peut alors voir le bébé donner des coups. C'est dans un soupir de soulagement que Deaton se tourne vers Carlisle et lui dis

\- Il est assez fort, il faut le sortir maintenant !  
\- Et Stiles va-t-il supporter d'être endormie ? Demande Noah  
\- On ne sait pas, mais Derek reste prêt de la porte si son cœur ralenti, il faudra alors le transformer.  
\- Je serais dans la pièce !  
\- Non Derek ! Ton loup ne va pas supporter qu'on lui ouvre le ventre, dit Deaton  
\- Je serais dans la pièce, c'est non négociable !  
\- Très bien, c'est toi qui vois, mais évites de nous égorger.

Le reste des Cullen qui ont entendu la discussion, rejoignent et soutiennent Noah pendant l'intervention. C'est une belle petite fille qui pousse son premier cri, 30 minutes plus tard. Malheureusement le cœur de Stiles lâche. Deaton essaye de le réanimé, mais il a du mal. Le cœur se remet à battre après 10 minutes de massage cardiaque, Derek se précipite pour le mordre. Ils n'ont plus qu'à attendre de voir si Stiles va y survire. Deaton a bon espoir vu que c'est le vrai compagnon d'un alpha. Ils le laissent donc se reposer, Derek reste à son chevet ainsi que Noah. Carlisle demande à Deaton d'aller examiner Jacob, ce dernier aussi, c'est fait mordre par un vampire, et il n'arrive pas à le soigner. Il lui explique qu'ils ont sucé le sang de ce dernier, mais il ne reprend pas connaissance. Après que Deaton l'a examiné, il fronce les sourcils. Il demande alors

\- A-t-il un compagnon ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, répond Billy  
\- Je dois regarder mes livres ! En attendant, je vais lui préparer une concoction, qu'il faudra lui faire boire.

Deaton retourne vérifier l'état de Stiles et s'installe dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il prépare un remède pour Jacob et va le lui donner. Une fois, les constantes vérifiées sur Jacob, Deaton retourne auprès de Carlisle dans son bureau. Carlisle a déjà devant lui tout un tas de livre qui peut les aider à les sauver. Alice qui hésitait à en parler, prend son courage à deux mains et frappe à la porte du bureau. Carlisle qui la sentie, lui dit de rentrer

\- Mr Deaton ?  
\- Appelle moi Deaton  
\- Deaton, je pense savoir qui est le compagnon de Jacob.  
\- Peux-tu le contacter ?  
\- Il n'y a pas besoin de le contacter  
\- Comment ça Alice ? Demande Carlisle intrigué  
\- C'est Edward  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Son imprégné, c'est Edward !  
\- Son imprégné ? Demande Deaton  
\- Oui, Jacob est un loup protecteur, son âme sœur est un imprégné. Pour vous les loups-garous, c'est des compagnons.  
\- Oh, je vois, et cet imprégné est-il là ?  
\- Oui, c'est le jeune homme qui est à son chevet.  
\- Bien, je finis mes recherches pour confirmer ce que je pense et je reviens. Garder Edward auprès de lui !  
\- Bien, mais je crois qu'il vous a entendu.  
\- D'accord !  
\- Merci Alice ! Dit alors Carlisle

Après deux heures de recherche, Deaton a enfin trouvé le remède pour Jacob. Il va avoir besoin de son imprégné. Quand il se relève et dit à Carlisle qu'il a la solution il entend Noah qui hurle son prénom paniqué. Deaton court vers la chambre, Carlisle aussi, mais arrive en premier, avec sa vitesse surhumaine.

Pendant ce temps à Beacon Hills, toute la meute, sauf Scott, était encore revenue voir Jordan. Lydia voulait savoir ce qui se passer. Elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis quelques jours, et de voir le Shérif en pleure ne la rassurer pas. Jordan leur dit que ça ne les regardé plus. Mais Lydia se fige, et se mit à crier le prénom de Stiles, puis s'effondre. Jordan commence à avoir peur, Jackson regarde Lydia puis Jordan et lui dis

\- Il faut y aller, nous devons aller l'aider  
\- Je ne pense pas que d'y aller avec Lydia soit une bonne idée. Répond Jordan  
\- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler aller en route. Nous prenons un vol direct jusqu'à lui.  
\- Bien, allons à l'aéroport, on en trouvera bien un !  
Ils ont de la chance un avion décolle dans 1h, il réserve 3 places, et envoie un SMS à Derek pour lui dire qu'il sera là dans 4h. Mais c'est sans compter Mélissa qui a reçu un SMS de Lydia pour lui expliquer que le shérif est parti a folks rejoindre son fils. Elle décide aussi de prendre un avion pour le rejoindre, son compagnon a besoin d'elle. Quand Lydia, Jordan et Jackson arrivent a l'aéroport, ils voient Mélissa qui attend elle aussi le décollage de l'avion. Jordan souffle d'agacement, décidément la famille Stilinski, lui faisait supporter bien des choses.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Stiles a fini de convulser, Deaton ne sait pas pourquoi. Il essaye tant bien que mal de chercher la cause dans ses livres, mais il ne trouve rien. Derek qui s'est allongé à côté de Stiles, essaye de prendre sa douleur, mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Carlisle qui ne sait pas quoi faire, alterne les visites entre Jacob et Stiles. Deaton se souvient alors qu'il n'avait pas dit à Edward et Carlisle quoi faire, se relève et va trouver Carlisle.

\- J'ai oublié de soigner Jacob, venez allons-y !  
\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer !  
\- D'accord, mais fais-en de même !  
\- Avec plaisir Deaton !

Ils se rendent au salon ou tous les Cullen étaient présent, ainsi que Bella, Sam l'alpha et Billy. Deaton s'approche de Jacob et dit d'une voix sure :

\- Comme vous le savez, le venin de vampire est dangereux pour tout le monde, moins sur les loups !  
\- Alors pourquoi Jacob ne se réveille pas ? Demande Edward  
\- J'en viens, pour un loup imprégné, il faut le sang de son compagnon  
\- Il faut le sang de son imprégné ? Demande Billy. Mais nous ne connaissons pas son existence  
\- Si ! Interviens Edward. On le connaît  
\- Qui est ce ? Demande Sam  
\- Moi !  
\- Non, ce n'est pas toi Edward, tu es mon âme sœur à moi ! Intervient Bella  
\- Non, je suis son imprégné, il a lutté contre ça et ne m'as pas averti  
\- C'est impossible, les Volturi, on dit que…..  
\- Non les Volturi ont seulement dit que tu étais ma muse, rien d'autre ! Deaton que dois-je faire ?  
\- Edward tu doit savoir à quoi correspond un imprégné, le sais-tu ?  
\- Je sais juste qu'ils se complètent  
\- Oui, mais pas que, un loup ne peut se tenir loin de son imprégné, sinon il meurt. IL ne peut pas lui faire de mal, et doit avoir une force plus élevée que son compagnon afin de le protéger.  
\- D'accord, je resterais avec lui !

\- En es-tu sure ?  
\- Oui ! Deaton, que dois-je faire ?  
\- Il faut que tu le mordes et lui injecte ton venin, vu que tu n'as pas de sang dans tes veines  
\- Mais il va le tuer ! S'écria Sam  
\- Non ! Ma bête sera s'arrêter avant. Billy est ce que…  
\- Oui, vas-y Edward, sauve mon fils !  
\- Bien

Tout le monde sort de la pièce, pour un vampire sucer le sang est très intime. Surtout que là c'est son âme sœur. Il se peut qu'il y ait une réaction sexuelle de la part de Jacob et Edward.

Bella refuse de sortir de la pièce, c'est un Sam énervé qui la prend par le bras, pour la pousser hors de la pièce.

Edward relève alors Jacob et le prend dans ses bras. Il lui demande pardon pour ce qu'il va faire et plante ses crocs dans son cou. IL lui prend un peu de sang avant de lui injecter son venin. Jacob qui juste qu'à présent est évanoui, se met à gémir. Il faut a peu prêt 2 minutes pour qu'Edward le relâche, et 10 Minutes pour que Jacob reprenne connaissance. Une fois bien conscient, ce dernier regarde son imprégné. Edward amorce le premier baisé doucement, ce n'est qu'une caresse. Une fois qui s'éloigne, c'est Jacob qui le prend par le cou et le bascule afin de l'embrasser à son tour. Le baiser et doux, Edward sent l'esprit du loup s'ouvrir à lui, et vois les flashs de l'imprégnation. Il s'allonge sur Jacob et le caresse.

Derrière la porte, tout le monde patiente. Un sourire apparaît sur tous les visages quand ils entendent des gémissements. S'en ai trop pour Bella, qui ouvre la porte et crie.

\- Edward que fais-tu ?  
\- Bella ! S'exclame Jacob, rougissant.  
\- Jacob, reprend Bella en essayant de reprendre une voix mielleuse. Je sais que tu t'es imprégné de mon fiancé. Mais tu comprends qu'il ne peut pas être avec toi. On va se marier, je lui ai dit oui ! On peut s'en doute te laisser vivre avec nous, mais tu ne seras jamais son compagnon.

Carlisle qui a entendu comme les autres personnes présentes, s'interpose alors

\- Bella, Edward aussi, c'est imprégné de Jacob. Tu n'as plus ta place parmi eux, je suis désolé  
\- Non, vous devez me transformer ! Les Volturi l'on exigés  
\- Nous ne te mordrons pas Bella, il faut que tu fasses ta vie loin du surnaturel.  
\- Jamais ! Edward, je t'attends chez moi ce soir, nous avons à parler tous les deux ! Exige-t-elle.

Après avoir toisé une dernière fois Jacob, elle part de la maison Cullen. Elle doit trouver une solution, pour devenir immortelle. Deaton n'en revient pas, eux aussi ont une Braeden dans leur meute. Il plaint le nouveau couple.

Noah les rejoints pour savoir s'ils ont des nouvelles concernant les recherches.

Deaton ne peut que secouer la tête. Ils non rien trouvé c'est alors que Derek les rejoints avec sa fille dans les bras. Il ne veut pas la quitter. Il demande alors à Deaton s'il a emmené son bestiaire avec lui. Deaton lui répond que oui mais il n'est pas assez étoffé pour avoir la réponse à ce cas. Derek le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et s'exclame

\- Argent !  
\- Nous en avons ! Combien vous en faut-il ? Demande Esmée qui juste là, est resté silencieuse.  
\- Non Esmée, Derek parle de Chris Argent, un chasseur. Répond Noah  
\- UN chasseur ? Pourquoi appeler un chasseur ?  
\- Pour sauver la vie de mon fils. Deaton ?  
\- Derek a raison, il faut appeler Chris !  
\- Je l'appelle ! Dit alors Noah

Il sort son téléphone et joint leur seul espoir

\- Allô  
\- Chris, Stiles a besoin de toi !  
\- Où et quand ?  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Bien sûr que non, c'est Stiles, dis-moi où et quand, et combien d'hommes ?  
\- Toi et ton bestiaire à Folks rapidement  
\- Je prends le premier avion, j'arrive aussi vite que possible.  
\- Une voiture t'attendra à l'aéroport.  
\- Ok  
\- Chris les personnes qui viennent te chercher, ce sont des vampires  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui, ils font partie de la meute de Stiles  
\- Oui à quoi d'autres, je peux m'attendre venant de lui, plus rien ne me surprendra !  
\- Si je crois qu'autre chose te surprendra  
\- Tu m'intrigues !  
\- Viens et tu le seras  
\- On arrive avec Isaac. Il a déjà acheté les places en lignes, on est là dans 4h.  
\- Ok à tout à l'heure. Merci

Après avoir raccroché, Noah dit à tout le monde

\- Pas besoin que je vous dise qu'ils arrivent ?  
\- Non, on l'a entendu.  
\- Ils seront dans l'avion avec Jackson, Lydia et Jordan, intervient Derek en regardant son portable qui n'arrête pas de sonner.  
\- Eh bien, cette meute n'a jamais su ou était leur place, grommelle le shérif.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Quatre heures se sont déjà écoulées, Carlisle et Esmée sont partis à l'aéroport. Noah attend dehors sur le perron. Il espère que Chris pourra sauver son fils. Stiles a déjà convulsé 3 fois, depuis le départ des Cullen. Même si Deaton ne le montre pas, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Deux voitures se rapprochent de la maison, Noah rentre pour en informer Deaton. Quand les visiteurs arrivent dans le salon, tout le monde est assis a les attendre. Noah en voyant Jordan se lève et le prend dans ses bras. Noah se sent enfin bien, mais ce sentiment est vite interrompu par Mélissa qui pousse Jordan afin de prendre sa place. Ce dernier va rejoindre Derek, qu'il a aperçu avec un bébé dans les bras. Lydia s'approche de Derek, mais ce dernier grogne.

\- Lydia que viens-tu faire ici ?  
\- Lydia a crié, balance Jackson

Noah pâli et regarde Derek

\- Quand ? Demande alors Derek  
\- Il y a 5h grand maximum, répond Jackson  
\- Chris est là, on va y arriver, répond Deaton confiant.

C'est le moment pour la petite de pleurer et de réclamer a mangé. Rosalie part donc lui préparer un biberon. Heureusement que cette dernière a pensé à aller chez Stiles, chercher les biberons, le lait et l'eau achetés par Stiles. Emmett de son côté a ramené le lit parapluie ainsi que le couffin vu qu'il y a un deuxième enfant. Lydia fronce les sourcils, elle voit Derek s'occuper de ce bébé qui est tout petit, et demande

\- À qui est le bébé ?  
\- À moi, répond Derek  
\- Où est la mère ?  
\- C'est Stiles !  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Oui, Lydia. Stiles est mon compagnon, c'est notre enfant que tu vois.  
\- Je comprends mieux, et Matt ou est-il ?  
\- Deaton l'a couché dans une chambre.  
\- Je vais aller le chercher, dit alors Lydia  
\- Tu le laisses tranquille ! S'exclame Noah  
\- Il faut le surveiller, ce n'est pas sur ici !  
\- C'est toi qui n'es pas sur Lydia ! Ne t'approche ni de Stiles, ni de Matt, et ni de ma petite fille. Tu en as assez fait ! Dis le shérif.

Matt se met à pleurer, il doit avoir encore faim. En même temps, il n'a pas mangé depuis 5h et il n'a que 3 mois et demie. Noah demande à Rosalie de s'en occuper, qui accepte ravie de la demande. Chris est dans son coin à garder un œil sur tout le monde, ainsi que de parler a Deaton des symptômes de Stiles.

Quand Rosalie revient dans le salon Matt, pleur encore. Lydia passe outre la demande du shérif, et se faufille pour prendre le petit des bras de la vampire.

Jordan voyant la colère de Noah, décide d'aller prendre le petit des bras de Lydia. Matt qui pleurer se calme d'un coup dans les bras de Jordan.

Rosalie peinée qu'on lui a retirée le petit des bras se colle à Emmett, ce dernier la prend dans ses bras. Il demande à Rosalie de préparer un biberon. Quand elle revient avec un nouveau biberon, Matt s'agite, Noah lui tend alors le petit. Elle prend le petit avec un sourire reconnaissant. Noah qui a assisté à la scène se lève et se place devant Lydia qui fronce les sourcils

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher de ma famille  
\- Mieux vaut moi qu'un vampire ! cracha t'elle

Sans est trop pour le shérif qui la baffe devant tout le monde. Plus aucun bruit ne se fait entendre. Jordan se rapproche alors de Noah. Ce dernier dit à Lydia

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de toucher mes enfants ! Plus jamais as tu compris ? J'ai presque perdu mon fils à cause de vous, ça ne se reproduiras pas !  
\- De quoi parlez-vous shérif, demande Jackson , qui jusqu'à là ne comprend pas la réaction de son ancienne meute.  
\- C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas présent pendant la dernière bataille de la meute. Vois-tu Lydia était en couple avec Stiles. Comme il était ici pour ses études et revenait que pendant les vacances ça a était trop dure de l'attendre. Elle l'a trompé avec Scott, mais au lieu de le quitter, elle a joué sur les deux tableaux.  
\- Lydia, est ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Qu'il s'estime heureux d'avoir eu le droit de sortir avec moi ! Non mais qui voudrais de lui ? Si j'ai accepté, c'est parce que Scott me l'a demandé, il savait que Stiles allait partir de la meute, mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, on avait encore besoin de lui!  
\- Tu as joué ta garce, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, Tu as fais semblant d'aimer Stiles pour votre besoin a vous ! Et maintenant quoi tu veux te rendre indispensable ?  
\- Ne me juge pas, Jackson  
\- Oh, mais si je te juge, tu as toujours été garce, mais là, c'est le pompon.  
\- On se calme, maintenant vous aller exciter les bébés ! Dit alors Derek. Il regarde Lydia dans les yeux et lui dit,  
\- Tu repars à Beacon Hills, je vous laisse le Loft pour les réunions, mais tu dégages on ne veut pas de toi ici.  
\- Tu n'es pas mon Alpha pour me donner des ordres !  
\- Non je ne le suis plus, mais ici, tu n'es pas à Beacon Hills, alors tire-toi ! Et ne t'approche pas de ma famille. Si je te revois t'approcher que d'une seule personne ici, je t'égorge, pareille pour la meute ! Est-ce bien claire ?  
\- Va te faire foutre, je peux rester ici, toi non plus tu n'es pas chez toi !  
\- Mademoiselle, je pense que vous devriez partir, intervient Carlisle

\- Je ne partirais que quand j'aurais vu Stiles !  
\- Non vous aller partir maintenant.  
\- Non !  
\- Je suis encore chez moi, je décide qui y reste ou non, alors partait et vite si vous ne voulez pas avoir la meute de Stiles à vos trousses ! Dit Carlisle  
\- On va partir, je ramène Lydia à Beacon Hills, ne vous en faites pas shérif  
\- Merci Jackson. Bonjour à ton compagnon, je t'envoie un SMS plus tard promis ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, tu peux revenir si tu le souhaite . Mais juste toi et ton compagnon pas le reste de la meute !  
\- Merci, nous viendrons promit ! Dites bonjour à Stiles.

Sur ses paroles Jackson, emmène Lydia de force hors de la maison, mais avant, il demande à Jordan les clefs de la voiture de location pour repartir à l'aéroport. Une fois Lydia et Jackson parti Emmett dit

\- C'était ça la meute de Stiles ?  
\- Oui, c'était notre ancienne meute. Répond Derek  
\- Tu ne peux pas rester sans meute Derek ! Interviens Deaton, tu es un Alpha, il te faut des bêtas !  
\- J'en ai une ! Il y a le shérif, Parrish, Matt, ma fille et le plus important mon compagnon.  
\- Tu ne comptes pas repartir à Beacon Hills ?  
\- Non, je reste ici, là où es ma place.  
\- Bien  
Alice est figée sur place les yeux noirs. Deaton qui le remarque demande ce qui se passe. Carlisle lui dit alors qu'elle a une vision. Chris qui n'a pas bougé de sa place, doit avouer que Stiles l'a encore étonné. Le petit Hyperactif a un bébé, et bien en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas comme son père, sinon il plaint Derek. Il demande à Deaton de l'emmener auprès de Stiles, afin qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il peut faire pour l'aider.

Mélissa elle de son coté a repris Matt des bras de Rosalie, sans lui avoir jeter un regard noir. Jordan a bien vu le regard de Mélissa, mais il n'ose intervenir, c'est tout de même la copine de son ami.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Bella fulmine dans sa chambre, elle est partie de chez les Cullen après le réveille de Jacob. Elle doit se débarrasser de lui, il lui faut un plan. Elle sait qu'elle a très peu de temps, avant l'autre bataille. Après tout, elle est encore en danger, Victoria la cherche encore. Elle sait qu'elle doit faire attention, pour ne pas qu'Alice voit ce qu'elle prépare. Elle attend Edward, mais ce dernier ne vient pas. Elle s'endort en pleurant.

Edward de son côté veille sur le repos de Jacob. Ils ont pu enfin finir l'imprégnation. Edward a goûté aux plaisirs avec son âme sœur. Tout le monde dort, seuls les vampires sont debout.

Le lendemain, matin, le réveil se fait doucement. Esmée prépare le petit-déjeuner à tous les humains et loups. Elle s'inquiète pour Stiles, elle le considère comme l'enfant qu'elle n'a jamais eu, au même titre que les enfants Cullen.

Derek est le premier levé, sa fille réclame à nouveau à manger. Il a dû se lever 2 fois cette nuit. Il a l'habitude maintenant de s'occuper d'un bébé. Quand le shérif travail, c'est à lui de s'occuper de Matt. Après avoir regardé son compagnon, Derek arrive dans la cuisine ou Esmée l'attend avec un biberon prêt. Il prend place sur la chaise à l'îlot centrale et nourris sa fille. Il plonge dans ses pensées après avoir remercié Esmée.

Noah est le second à être debout, il descend avec Matt, qui réclame aussi son biberon. Enfin, toute la maisonnée s'éveille.

Deaton avant de descendre fait comme Derek et jette un coup d'œil à Stiles. Ce dernier a meilleure mine, mais recommence à gémir. Derek qui l'a entendu laisse sa fille à Rosalie, et fonce dans la chambre le rejoindre.

Stiles gémit le prénom de Derek, ce dernier se rapproche et se couche à ses côtés. Il sent le cœur de Stiles qui bat avec plus de vitalité, il pleure de soulagement.

Deaton examine Stiles et a le même constat. En vérifiant ses pupilles, il découvre des yeux couleur Alpha. Il descend annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la maisonnée, Stiles est tiré d'affaire. Noah se tourne vers Chris et lui demande

\- Que lui as tu fais ?  
\- J'ai juste changé une plante de la concoction de Deaton  
\- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Demande alors Noah sous l'oreille attentive de Deaton  
\- Vous vous êtes basé sur un humain pour le soigner, je me trompe ?  
\- C'est exacte, dit Deaton  
\- Bien, quel humain masculin peut engendrer un bébé ?  
\- Aucun !  
\- Oui là est la solution du problème. Avant de le soigner, j'ai cherché tout ce que je trouvé sur les compagnons. Ensuite, je n'avais qu'à suivre les indications.  
\- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Marmonne Deaton tous bas  
\- Ne t'en fais pas Deaton, je n'y aurais pas pensé non plus, si Alice ne m'aurait pas fait un court sur l'imprégnation.

De son coté, Bella aussi se réveille. Elle n'a pas vu Edward hier soir, Bien qu'elle lui ait demandé de venir. Elle doit mettre son plan à exécution, elle décide d'envoyer un SMS à Jacob.  
 _ **Bella à Jacob :**_ __

Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Acceptes-tu de me rejoindre au terrain de base-ball ? Qu'on discute tous les deux. Après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'ai besoin de te parler !

 _ **Jacob à Bella :**_ __

Oui dans 1h.

Bella est heureuse, il accepte de lui parler. Elle arrive avant son ami, au terrain. Quand Jacob arrive, elle lui saute dans les bras en pleurant. Jacob lui rend son étreinte, et lui dit

\- Chutttt, ça va aller.  
\- Oui, je sais, je vais m'en sortir  
\- Oui, tu seras mieux loin de tout ça !  
\- Non, tu n'as pas compris  
\- Pas compris quoi ?  
\- Ça ! S'exclame-t-elle, et avec rage elle lui plante un couteau dans son ventre.

Quand Jacob est à terre, elle lui redonne 5 coups de couteau, quand elle voit qu'il a perdu connaissance, elle se baisse et lui dit

\- Personne ne me vole ma vie ! Crève connard.

Elle reste une bonne heure à côté du corps de Jacob, pour vérifier qu'il ne se relève pas. Une fois que c'est le cas, elle se relève et part à l'aéroport.

Pendant ce temps, Edouard est au chevet de Stiles et fait la connaissance de Derek. Ils s'entendent très bien, ils se ressemblent dans certains cotés. Stiles n'a pas encore repris connaissance. Jacob est parti depuis 3h maintenant, Edouard a essayé de l'appeler, mais il ne répond pas. Il commence à s'inquiéter un peu, bien que Bella se soit excusée. Ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis longtemps, ils doivent rattraper le temps perdu. Mais une douleur le prend, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

Derek essaye de l'aider du mieux qu'il peut, mais ne peut rien faire. Les cris de douleur d' Edouard alertent les Cullen. Alice et Jaser le rejoignent très vite. Jasper essaye de le calmer et Alice en le touchant voit Jacob allongé dans une mare de sang. Alice reconnaît l'endroit et demande a Emmett d'aller le chercher vite, car le temps presse. Elle essaye de joindre Carlisle, parti faire les courses avec sa femme, mais ne tombe que sur la messagerie. Il faut 10 minutes pour le retour d' Emmett et de Jacob, Deaton soigne le blessé en absence de Carlisle.

Ce dernier arrive 30 minutes plus tard, à peine sortie de sa voiture, il regarde Esmée. La maison pue le sang, ils rentrent à grande vitesse.

Jacob est allongé sur le canapé, il est recouvert de sang. Edward se rapproche de son imprégné et lui mort le cou pour lui donner du venin. Deaton lui a dit que son venin soignerait Jacob.

C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles choisi pour enfin se réveiller.  
Il touche son ventre, il ne sent plus la bosse. Il commence à paniquer, Derek qui est près de Jacob et Edouard, entend le battement de Cœur de son compagnon qui s'emballe. Il s'empresse de remonter dans la chambre , puis Il le rejoint dans le lit. Stiles a du mal à respirer, il a une crise de panique, et est en pleur. Il est persuadé d'avoir perdu son bébé. Aussitôt Derek à ses côtés, il fond dans ses bras pour renifler son odeur. Les mots rassurant de Derek, ainsi que son odeur l'apaise. Sa crise de panique partie, il demande

\- Derek, ou es mon bébé ?  
\- Elle va bien, notre fille va bien. Rosalie s'en occupe pour le moment.  
\- C'est une petite fille ?  
\- Oui une belle petite fille, elle nous ressemble beaucoup. Concentre toi Stiles et tu l'entendras dormir dans les bras de Rosalie.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas l'entendre  
\- Stiles, tu allais mourir, le bébé aussi, on a dû faire une césarienne. Tu es mort sur le lit, quand Deaton a pu te réanimer, j'ai dû te mordre pour te garder en vie !  
\- TU tu….  
\- Oui, je t'ai mordu, je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Je ne le supporterais pas mon cœur.  
\- Tu sais que c'est ta fille ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai appris à mon arrivée  
\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?  
\- Ton père m'a appelé quand Carlisle l'a prévenu.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire…  
\- Je sais, on n'est pas bon en communication hein ?  
\- Oui, il va falloir que ça change !  
\- Oui et si je commencé par te présenter notre fille, puis nous parlerons avec ton père.  
\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée

Comme si rosalie attendait ce moment elle rentre dans la chambre, et donne sa fille à son ami avec un énorme sourire. Stiles se redresse et prend sa fille dans ses bras, il regarde Derek et lui dit

\- Il va falloir lui trouver un prénom !  
\- Oui, as-tu une idée ?  
\- Je pensé à Tisha  
\- Tisha ? hummm pourquoi pas !  
\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demande Noah en mettant la tête a la porte entrebâillée.  
\- Papa, viens que je te présente ta petite fille, Tisha ! Lui dis son fils en continuant de regarder sa fille.

\- C'est un très joli prénom.  
\- Merci, tu veux là… Stiles ce coupe tout seul. Il vient de voir son père porter un bébé, il fronce les sourcils et rajoute  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
Derek se tend à coter de son compagnon, quand a Noah il a stoppé son avancer, il souffle un bon coup et répond  
\- Un bébé !  
\- Je vois que c'est un bébé papa ! Mais à qui est-il ?  
\- Et bien euhhh…. Je euhh  
\- C'est à qui ?  
\- À Braeden ! Dit enfin son père, en fermant les yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Stiles se sent trahie par cette annonce, il a l'impression qu'on lui broie son cœur. Il se tourne vers Derek et crie

\- VOUS ÊTES VENU AVEC CETTE FILLE ?

Derek a un mouvement de recul. Sous le coup de la colère, Stiles a des yeux rouges, c'est un Alpha très puissant, s'il en croit son hurlement

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas venus avec cette fille. Et ne crie pas, tu vas faire peur à Tisha !  
\- Non je ne fais pas peur à MA FILLE !  
\- C'est notre fille, et calme toi. Tu te souviens qu'on doit communiquer ? Alors ne m'interrompe pas et écoute bien ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Très bien, vas-y !  
\- Merci. Cela faisait quelque temps que je ne touchais plus Braeden, on avait un couple libéral. Je suis venu te chercher pour la bataille, car mon loup te réclamait. Quand on a couché ensemble, je me sentais mal. Même si je savais que le bébé n'était pas de moi, il y avait un doute. Je ne pouvais pas t'entraîner avec moi dans cette histoire. Je ne savais pas encore que tu étais mon compagnon. Braeden se disait ma compagne, je voulais y croire. (à cette phrase, les yeux de Stiles deviennent rouges, il grogne un mien, ce qui fait sourire le shérif, et gonfler le cœur de Derek). Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas mon bébé, tous les soirs elle revenais avec une odeur de mâle différente. Quand tu es parti, mon loup a déprimé, je devenais instable, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, ni à dormir. Mon loup prenait le contrôle, je me faisais réveiller par ton père. Tous les matins, je me trouver en forme complète de loup à dormir sur ta pelouse pour avoir ton odeur. C'était la seule chose qui m'apaisait et m'aider à dormir. Ton père a fini par me donner une clef de chez vous, comme ça, je pouvais dormir dans ta chambre quand j'en aurais le besoin. J'ai fini par y habiter, et laisser le loft à Braeden. Mon loup a tenté de tuer Braeden plus d'une fois depuis ton départ. Quand Braeden nous a appelés en pleine nuit, car elle accouchait, elle a essayé encore une fois de me dire qu'elle était ma compagne. (Stiles re grogne a cette phrase). Mon loup hurlé à cette annonce. Quand le bébé est né, Mélissa a fait le teste de paternité. Comme je le sentais ce n'était pas mon fils, mais j'ai laissé le loft à Braeden le temps que le petit puisse prendre la route. Un jour, j'ai dû me rendre au loft. Mon loup avait un mauvais pressentiment, il m'a guidé jusqu'à là-bas. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, une odeur de pourriture était dans le loft. Je suis monté en suivant l'odeur, je suis arrivé dans ma chambre. Braeden s'est ouvert les veines dans mon lit, ça devait faire une journée qu'elle c'était suicidé. Le bébé était dans son berceau. À côté de lui, il y avait la déclaration de naissance non envoyé. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et ton père était au traavail. J'ai donc appelé Mélissa, elle est venue me rejoindre avec une ambulance. Je lui ai montré la déclaration de naissance, elle était vierge. Elle m'a demandé ce que je compté faire, vu que le bébé est un loup-garou. J'ai dû faire un choix, sans en parler au principal intéressé. J'ai rempli le papier en inscrivant le premier nom qui m'est passé par la tête. Celui de ton père, Mélissa elle a remplis la partie de Braeden, le médecin qui a déclaré sa mort, m'a fournie le certificat de décès. Sans réfléchir, j'ai envoyé les papiers à la mairie.

\- Mon père est déclaré le père de Matt ?  
\- Oui, sur le papier, je suis son père !  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?  
\- M'aurais-tu écouté si j'avais commencé à parler de Braeden ?  
\- Non !  
\- Alors tu as ta réponse !  
\- Tu m'aurais mis sur le fait accompli ?  
\- Oui, la semaine prochaine, je serais venu avec Matt.  
\- Qui s'occuper de Matt quand tu travaillé ?  
\- Derek et Jordan, on a changé nos plannings de façon à ce que l'un de nous deux reste avec lui.  
\- D'accord !  
\- D'accord ?  
\- Oui d'accord ! Je suis d'accord.  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non ça sera mon petit frère, j'en avais marre d'être fils unique.  
\- Merci fils, dit le shérif en serrant ses deux fils dans ses bras.  
\- Stiles, il faut que je te parle d'autre chose !  
\- Tu me trompes ?  
\- Quoi bien sûr que non !  
\- Ah bon bah ça va ! Alors dis-moi !  
\- Jacob a été poignardé !  
\- Quoi non les vampires ne se batte pas avec un couteau Derek, enfin !  
\- Non Stiles, Jacob s'est réveillé, après l'attaque des vampires. Edward et son imprégné, mais il est sorti rejoindre une amie qui l'a contacté, Emmett la retrouver poignardé baignant dans son sang  
\- Comment va-t-il ? il faut que je le voie ! Stiles se lève avec sa fille dans ses bras.

Il se dirige vers le salon, sa tête tourne un peu, il n'est pas habitué à entendre aussi bien. Il voit Jacob assis sur Edward avec un sourire aux lèvres, en train de lui parler des vacances qu'ils allaient prendre. Il regarde enfin tout le monde et remarque des visages bien connu. Il ne peut s'empêcher de crier :

\- Chris, Isaac, Deaton, Jordan que c'est bon de vous voir ? Mais que faites-vous là ?  
\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'on serait resté là-bas alors que tu es en difficulté non ? Répond Chris.

Stiles le prend dans ses bras et en fait de même pour ses trois autres amis. Chris qui a remarqué les bébés dans les bras des Stilinski demande

\- Un bébé, Hein ?  
\- Voilà ma fille Tisha ! Répond Stiles  
\- Tu m'auras tout fais ! Alors comme ça, tu as une fille !  
\- Oui Chris, ma fille  
\- Non Stiles, coupe Derek. C'est NOTRE fille  
\- Quoi ? Demande Isaac  
\- On est des compagnons, et en tant que tel, je peux porter les enfants de Derek qui est Alpha.  
\- D'accord, dit Chris, maintenant je peux savoir a qui est celui-la? Demanda-t-il en pointant Matt qui est dans les bras de Noah ?  
\- Celui-là et le mien. Répond ce dernier  
\- Le tien ? Tu m'expliques ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire, mais si tu insistes.

Et Noah raconte toute l'histoire de Braeden Stiles et Derek.  
Matt se met à bouger quand Noah fini de raconter son histoire. Il regarde partout en faisant pleins de sourire. C'est quand il voit Jordan qu'il s'agite. Il bouge ses bras et jambes avec un grand sourire, sous le regard attendri de Noah. Jordan se rapproche alors de Matt, et le prend dans ses bras. Il va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Quand ce dernier fait des bulles et bave partout, Noah va les rejoindre. Il s'assoit sur le bras du fauteuil, appui son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil derrière le dos de Jordan, et se penche pour essuyer la bave de Matt.

Stiles qui a vu la scène a un pincement au cœur. Il se demande si son père était comme ça quand il était bébé avec sa mère. Il ne peut pas détacher son regard de ces 3 personnes, il murmure le prénom de son compagnon. Ce dernier qui lui aussi a vu la scène, sais ce qu'il ressent, et l'enlace amoureusement. Chris et Isaac aussi ont assisté à la scène, Isaac a la bouche ouverte sous l'étonnement, quand à Chris, il lève un de ses sourcils avec un petit sourire en coin. Ce tableau et vite gâché par Mélissa, Stiles ne l'avais pas encore vu. Elle pousse Stiles pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin afin de rejoindre Noah et Matt. Elle prend Matt des bras de Jordan, et lui dis

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le prendre sans arrêt, et de les coller ! Il est temps que tu fasses t'as vis au lieu d'empêcher les gens de faire la leur !  
\- Mélissa calme toi, dit Noah, qui n'a pas apprécié son commentaire.

\- Non Noah, j'en ai marre, il doit partir ! Jordan quand nous rentrerons, tu feras tes valises et tu partira de la maison!  
\- C' est ma maison Mélissa, dit Noah  
\- Jordan doit comprendre qu'il n 'a pas sa place avec nous !  
\- Mais tu n'as aucune place chez nous Mélissa, vas donc rejoindre ton fils et ne t'approche plus de ma famille ! Dit alors Stiles, qui jusqu'a présent est resté en retrait, en essayant de se calmer.  
\- Oh Stiles, ce n'est pas chez toi ! Tu es égoïste regarde tout ce que tu fais subir à ton père ! Il n'a pas mérité ça !  
\- Je suis seul juge de ce que mon fils peux me faire subir ! Intervient Noah en reprenant Matt des bras de Mélissa  
\- Ah oui, j'oubliai que j'étais un égoïste orgueilleux et j'en passe, c'est ça Mélissa ? Non parce que quand je t'ai eu au téléphone avant noël, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit avant de rajouter, ne reviens pas, ton père n'as pas besoin de toi. Dis Stiles

Derek grogne et Jordan regarde Mélissa en se demandant s'il peut la taper pour ce qu'elle fais subir a Stiles et Noah.

\- Tu as dit quoi ! Hurle Noah faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce  
\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise ! Il ne peut pas gâcher nos vies !  
\- C'est toi qui me gâches la vie, part d'ici et ne reviens jamais. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous, j'aurais dû te laisser depuis longtemps, je m'en rends compte maintenant.  
\- Noah nous sommes une famille, toi, Matt et moi, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Matt a besoin d'une mère !  
\- Matt n'a besoin de rien ! Il a un frère, un beau-frère, une tante pour jouer, son père et Jordan qui s'en occupe mieux que toi. Alors maintenant, je te laisse 10 minutes pour partir d'ici. Oh et j'oubliai, j'ai démissionné, je ne vis plus à Beacon Hills. Bon retour parmi les tiens Mélissa ! Crache Noah .

Mélissa ne sait pas quoi répondre a ça, elle regarde tous le monde ses yeux tombes sur Chris, elle y cherche du soutiens. Ce dernier s'en rend compte et lui dit

\- Ne cherche pas mon aide ! Cela fait longtemps qu'il aurait dû te quitter. Tu es trop égoïste pour une personne comme lui !  
\- Parce que Jordan est ce qu'il lui faut ?  
\- Oui, Jordan lui convient beaucoup plus alors je serais toi, je partirais et je ne reviendrais pas. Cette famille et cette meute ne veulent pas de toi. Lui dit Chris  
\- Je vais vous emmener a l'aéroport, intervient Carlisle. Je vous attends dans 10 minutes à la voiture.  
C'est dans un silence pesant, que Mélissa, quitte la maison Cullen 10 minutes plus tard.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Début décembre pointe le bout de son nez, la neige est déjà là. Stiles a pris ses fonctions de Directeur et professeur, à l'école primaire quileute. Tisha va sur ses 9 mois, Rosalie en est la nourrice. Derek a été engager en tant que policier, il travaille sous les ordres de Noah.

Ce dernier a aussi engagé Parrish, ainsi que des Quileutes. Noah ne voulais pas vivre dans la même maison que son fils et sa famille. Il avait donc demandé aux Cullen de leur construire à lui et Matt une petite maison avec 4 chambres.

Bien sûr il réglé les dépenses, vu que sa maison a était vendu assez rapidement.

La maison était placer de l'autre côté de la rivière du coté Quileute, a l'inverse de celle de Stiles et derek, qui était en face mais coté Cullen. La frontière qui délimité les Quileutes et les Cullen existe toujours, mais maintenant tout le monde la franchis sans problèmes. Noah a demandé à Jordan de rester un peu chez lui. Il ne veut pas que Rosalie s' occupe de MAtt, vu qu'elle refuse d'être payée. Il lui laisse que s'il y a un problème. Jordan a accepté, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore pu vendre sa maison a Beacon Hills, il ne peut pas en acheter une à Forks. Leur habitudes sont toujours la, Matt va avoir 1 ans dans quelques jours. Ils attendent qu'il fasse ses premiers pas.

Stiles est chez son père pour boire un café. Sa fille joue avec Matt, quand Derek rentre de son travail. Ce dernier parle avec Noah de ce qui c'était passé pendant son service, Noah content que rien de grave ne se soit passé dit

Eh bien, ça change de Beacon Hills, j'ai presque l'impression d'être en vacance.

Oui papa, ici tout est calme. Je suis content que ma fille connaisse se calme

Oui fils et puis au moins maintenant je suis moins fatigué. J'ai l'impression de te voir plus souvent maintenant qu'avant !

Oui ! avant même si on partagé la même maison, tu étais toujours fatigué.

Oui c'est vrai, vous resté pour manger se soir ?

Je ne sais pas papa. Tu sais que Derek a demandé à Malia de venir passer quelques mois avec nous. Elle arrive à l'aéroport dans 2 h, on ne voudrait pas vous déranger !

Sottise et puis ça nous fera plaisir de la revoir. Comment a-t-elle réagi quand elle a appris pour Scott et Lydia ?

Elle l'a assez mal pris ! tu t'en doute Noah, répond Derek. Ils ne lui ont pas dit quand elle revenue du Mexique.

Oui ils ont peut-être attendu un peu avant de lui en parler. Confirma Noah

Non pour te dire la vérité papa, elle la appris toute seule.

Comment ça ?

Elle les a surpris dans la chambre de Lydia dans une position assez équivoque.

La pauvre, régit Jordan qui jusqu'à présent était occuper a jouer avec les deux enfants.

Oui a croire que Scott et Lydia non plus de conscience, confirma Noah. Au faite Jordan, on mange quoi se soir ?

Je ne sais pas de quoi as-tu envie ?

Des lasagnes

D'accord mais il nous faudra aller en courses !

D'accord on y va, dit Noah. Stiles veux-tu venir avec nous pendant que Derek va a l'aéroport ?

Oui avec plaisir, je dois juste aller chercher la poussette.

Non mon amour aujourd'hui je garde notre fille avec moi, va te détendre avec ton père.

C'est vrai ? demande Stiles pleins d'espoir. Il aimé sa fille mais d'avoir quelques heures libres lui manquait.

Oui amour va, je prends Tisha pour aller chercher Malia !

Bon très bien, alors papa Jordan je m'incruste tout seul.

Super aller on y va, Dit Jordan.

Derek part alors chercher s cousine, pendant que les trois Stilinski et Jordan partent en course.

Quand ces derniers rentrent, Derek n'est toujours pas revenu. Stiles a le temps de cacher chez son père, le cadeau de noël de son compagnon. Ce n'est qu'une heure après leurs retours que Derek rentre enfin avec sa cousine qui tiens une tisha barbouillé de confiture de fraise. En la voyant ainsi, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il va prendre Malia dans ses bras, sous le grognement de Derek, qui ne supporte pas qu'un autre le touche, surtout si c'est une ex. Stiles en entendant sa se dépêche de la lâcher, et va se coller contre son compagnon en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Noah embrasse Malia et lui souhaite la bienvenue chez eux, puis fut au tour de Jordan d'aller la prendre dans ses bras. Ils prennent un apéro pendant que Jordan prépare le repas. Malia qui est gênée, va donner un coup de mains a ce dernier, sous le regard de Noah. Stiles parle à son père, mais n'as pas de réponses. Il fronce les sourcils et lui secoue le bras

Papa tu es avec nous ?

Hein ? ah euhhh oui, je réfléchissais c'est tout !

Ah et a quoi ?

Voilà, je me disais que vu que tu travailles toute la journée, et Derek aussi. Que Malia reste quelques temps, sa serait bien si elle accepter de garder Matt.

Sa serait super papa, qu'en pense tu Malia ?

Oui, sa serais super. Faudra juste me dires les horaires, comme sa je viendrais quand vous partirez au travailles.

Super, merci Malia, dit le Sheriff

Pourquoi ne prendrait-elle pas l'autre chambre d'amis comme sa si nous sommes appelés la nuit elle sera déjà sur place ? demande Jordan

Oui sa me parait bien qu'en pensez-vous les enfants ?

Moi sa me va si sa convient a ma cousine, dis Derek

Moi aussi sa me convient, répond Stiles avec un sourire coquin a son compagnon.

Noah secoue la tête, en voyant le sourire de son fils. Si on ne le calme pas, il va lui refaire un petit enfant. Bien que ça n'a pas l'aire de déranger Derek vu la façon dont ils se regardent. Noah a l'impression d'assister a des préliminaires. Apparemment Malia et Jordan aussi, ont sentis la tension sexuelle qui émanait des deux Alphas, puisque Malia tousse pour leur faire détourner les yeux. La soirée se passe très bien, tout le monde est heureux de se revoir. Malia raconte son séjour chez sa cousine Cora, ainsi que ce qui s'est passé son retour avec Scott son petit ami et Lydia. Vers minuit Derek et Stiles, rentrent chez eux avec leurs filles. Malia est resté chez Noah, comme convenue dans la soirée. A peine Tisha couchée dans son lit, Derek entraine son compagnon dans leur chambre sur son épaule. Il le jette sur le lit, Stiles éclate de rire et lui dis

Tu joues à l'homme de cro magnons Mon cœur ?

Non je joue à l'homme que tu as excité toute la soirée !

Je t'ai excité ? demande Stiles en se remettant sur ses genoux et avançant sensuellement vers son compagnon.

Oui tu m'as excité

Ah et qu'ai-je fait ?

Tu m'as caressé les cuisses.

Ah et juste sa t'as excité ?

Non tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait ensuite !

Non je ne me rappelle pas, éclaire-moi mon cœur

TU m'as caressé la queue pendant le repas, et ton regard me faisait des promesses

Des promesses rien que ça ? et quels genres de promesses ?

Celle qui inclue une surface, toi le pantalon baissé et ma queue a l'intérieur de toi

Hummm quel programme, tu devrais me montrer la maintenant, je ne visualise pas vraiment ce que tu m'as décrit

Dans un grognement Derek se jeta sur Stiles, et l'embrassa. Il fit descendre sa main sur sa braguette et la baissa. Il sorti alors le sexe de son compagnon et commence un mouvement de va et vient. Stiles gémit, et sort à son tour le sexe de Derek. Derek rendu fous par les mains de Stiles sur lui, commence a baisser son pantalon. Le sexe de Stiles tressaute dans sa main de bonheur. C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone de travaille de Derek sonna.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Derek rentre sur les coups de 6h 30, il ne veut qu'une chose c'est dormir. Quand il se dirige vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre, il entend les pas de Stiles se rapprocher.

Ce dernier vient de se réveiller, il doit travailler aujourd'hui. Et comme il aime se lever 1 h avant sa fille, afin d'être tranquille une heure et profiter d'un bon bain. C'est tout naturellement qu'il se retrouve devant un Derek, les yeux brillant de fatigues.

Les deux hommes se regardent avec envie, les deux loups grattent a la surface pour rejoindre leur compagnon respectif. Derek commence a monter les marches, quand Stiles le rejoint a mi-hauteur des Escaliers.

Ce dernier saute sur son compagnon et l'embrasse langoureusement. Derek a déjà son sexe dure a la vue de Stiles endormi, avec sur lui qu'un boxer qui lui appartient. Il le rattrape et lui rend son baiser, il baisse son boxer au niveau des fesses et lui introduit un doigt sans prendre le temps de le lubrifier.

Stiles gémit de bien être, son sexe durci encore plus. Derek rajoute un autre doigt et fait des mouvements a l'intérieur de Stiles jusqu'à toucher sa prostate. Quand Stiles cri de bonheur, il sait qu'il a trouvé le bon endroit. Il continue le supplice quelques temps. Mais son sexe déjà fuyant et prêt a exploser sa braguette par envie, se rappelle a lui. Il baisse donc sa braguette et sort son sexe douloureux. Il arrache Stiles de ses bras, et le positionne a quatre pattes sur les escaliers. Il baisse un peu plus le boxer de son compagnon puis introduit son sexe dans le canal de son compagnon. Ce dernier gémit de douleur et de plaisir mélangé. Derek ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre de l'intrusion, qu'il commence ses mouvements de va et vient. Les deux compagnons gémissent de plaisir, Derek accélère le mouvement. C'est dans un cri que les deux hommes jouissent. Stiles essoufflé sent encore Derek se déverser en lui. Il trouve cela bizarre vu qu'i peu près 2 minutes qu'ils ont joui ensemble, puis se fait la réflexion que c'est la première fois qu'il jouit sans se toucher. Derek arrête enfin de se déverser dans le canal de son compagnon, il essaye de ressortir son sexe devenu sensible, mais il reste coincé à l'intérieur.

Les deux hommes rient mais très vite le rire s'arrête pour faire place à de l'incompréhension puis la panique. Ils savent que Rosalie va arriver. Effectivement la porte s'ouvre à ce moment-là, sur une Rosalie et une Alice qui se retrouvent figées à la vue des deux compagnons, en plein acte sexuelle. Ces deux derniers sont rouges de honte, Derek réessaye de sortir de Stiles mais son sexe est toujours gonflé, pire il refait bander Stiles qui gémit. C'est le moment que choisi Jacob et Edouard pour rentrer à leur tour dans la maison. En effet Jacob devait venir chercher Stiles et marcher jusqu'à l'école avec lui, afin de lui demander quelque chose.

Les filles qui jusqu'à maintenant, avais pu se retenir. Mais les têtes de Jacob et Edward, a eu raison de leur éclat de rire qui se déclenche rapidement. Edward qui sourit, mais surtout qui compatis, les recouvrent d'un plaid trouvé sur le canapé. Il faut dix minutes de plus, pour qu'enfin le sexe de Derek dégonfle.

Quand il se retire, il se dépêche de recouvrir son compagnon, et de remonter sa braguette. Il se relève, Stiles en fait de même, et ils se mettent à courir dans la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche.

Stiles a peur de redescendre et faire face à ses amis. Bien que fatigué, Derek descend avec lui. Les quatre amis sont toujours en train de rire, ce qui énerve Derek. Il regarde son homme, puis ses amis et dit alors

La prochaine fois frappés avant de rentrer chez nous !

On le fera promit, dit Rosalie entre deux rires

Vous ne vous êtes pas revendiqué avant ? demande alors Jacob

Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Derek

La preuve que non ! dit Jacob

Comment ça ? demande Stiles en fronçant les sourcils

Derek tu était bien coincé dans Stiles ?

Oui, répond se dernier, sous le rire redoublé des deux filles

Ce qui s'est passé s'appelle le nœud, c'est le signe de revendication

Non pour les loups garou c'est la morsure

Oui mais tu as oublié que Stiles peut se transformer en loup depuis peu de temps et toi aussi tu le peux depuis longtemps .

Alors je l'ai encore revendiqué ?

Oui et Stiles en feras de même quand vous… euh. Quand vous, euh… vous aimerez ?

D'accord on a compris le principe ! gromela Derek

On devrais y aller Jacob, je vais être en retard pour ouvrir l'école, dit alors Stiles tout rouge d'embarras.

Oui on y va, répond Jacob

Stiles se relève sur ses pied et embrasse son compagnon, et lui souhaite une bonne nuit,, il n'as pas le temps d'embrasser sa fille qui dort encore.

Sur le chemin, Jacob pose enfin la question a Stiles

Et Stiles, tu sais que Edward est mon imprégné ?

Oui, je le sais !

Alors voilà je l'ai revendiqué

Oui je me doute !

Edward a pensé que ce n'était pas assez

Comment ça ?

Il m'a demandé de l'épouser

C'est super !

Oui, mais euh je me demandé, si tu serais d'accord pour être mon témoin, ?

Bien sûr que oui ! je ne vais pas te laisser seul ce jour-là ! D'ailleurs c'est quel jour ?

On ne sait pas encore, Edward a un ou deux trucs a voir avant que l'on choisisse la date. Et puis il y a toujours Bella dans la nature, on ne veut pas risquer qu'elle débarque le jour de notre mariage pour tout gâcher !

Oui je comprends

Et toi tu as pensé au mariage ?

Oui un peu, mais je ne pense pas que Derek soit de ce genre-là !

A ce point ?

Oui la dernière fois je regardais une émission, et un couple faisait les préparatifs de leur mariage. Quand Derek l'a vu, il s'est exclamé qu'elle connerie de se marier. Ça coute cher et ensuite ils vont divorcer.

Ah oui effectivement, j'hésiterais aussi à poser la question si j'étais toi !

Oui, ça m'a calmé sur mon envie.

Je comprends.

Bon au faite, que fait-on pour Noel ?

Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne pas le faire au village Quileutes cette fois ?

OUI c'est une idée

Oui et puis sa permettras à ta famille de participer à la fête. Ils seront déjà sur place !

Oui il faut que l'on voie avec eux et les Cullen

Oui Edward doit leur en parler tout a l'heure justement.

Ok donc attendons de voir, quand tu le sauras tu me le diras. Comme sa je pourrais en parler à mon père.

Ok sa marche, aller on est arrivé. Va au travail on en parle plus tard.

A ce soir ! dit Stiles, puis il part ouvrir l'établissement.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

La cohabitation ne se passe pas très bien entre Jordan Noah et Malia. Depuis que cette derniere garde Matt, le sheriff remarque pas mal de petites choses qui le dérange. Il n'a encore rien dit, il se demande si ce n'est pas de la jalousie qui l'affecte. Apres tout Malia passe tout son temps avec son fils, et sa le Sheriff s'en veux.

Il est à son bureau avec Derek, quand il voit Malia entrer dans le petit commissariat. Il est bien heureux qu'elle lui ramène son fils pour un petit bonjour. Il se lève de sa chaise et avec un grand sourire attend que Malia et son fils passe la porte. Derek qui le vois faire ne peux s'empêcher de sourire, qui aurait cru que le sheriff qui lui fait peur et un papa poule.

Malia se dirige vers le bureau de l'adjoint, Jordan. Derek fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas pourquoi elle passe d'abord voir Jordan. Noah lui a perdu son sourire et se rassoit, il bouillonne de l'intérieur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de demander à Derek de lui rapporter la conversation qui se déroule dans le bureau d'à côté. Derek bien qu'il n'aime pas faire cela, accepte. Lui aussi se pose des questions face au comportement de sa cousine.

Jordan : Et mon bonhomme comment vas-tu ? Tu as était voir papa ?

Malia : Non, on n'y a pas encore était !

Jordan : Alors pourquoi es-tu dans mon bureau ? il faut d'abord l'emmener voir son papa ! Ça va lui faire plaisir de te voir mon bonhomme. Aller viens avec moi on va lui faire la surprise.

Malia : Attend Jordan ! je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir au restaurant et au cinéma avec moi ce soir ?

Jordan : Désolé se soir c'est une soirée pour Noah et moi. On aime bien souffler un peu de temps en temps.

Malia : peut-être qu'il préférerait passer la soirée seule avec son fils ? Je vais aller lui demander

Jordan : Malia, je ne veux pas sortir ce soir. Je reste chez moi avec Matt et Noah. Profites pour sortir rencontrer du monde, demande à Alice et Rosalie de te faire visiter le coin.

Malia : Elles ne m'aiment pas !

Jordan : comment le sais-tu ?

Malia : elle me regarde méchamment

Jordan : tu dois te faire des idées, elles sont adorable je trouve.

Malia : tu es sur tu ne veux pas qu'on sorte ?

Jordan : Non, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il sort Matt de sa poussette, et rajoute a l'intention du petit, Aller viens on va voir papa. Toi comme moi on a besoin de le voir, rajoute-t-il dans sa tête.

Derek dit a Noah que Jordan arrive avec son fils. Ce dernier a un grand sourire et attend de les voir passer la porte.

Quand Matt voit son papa il bouge dans ton les sens et l'appel en lui tendant les bras. Noah ne peux pas résister, et le prend dans ses bras pour le câliné. Malia se positionne contre la porte et souffle, ce qui fait interroger Derek. Elle sent l'animosité et la jalousie. Il espère vraiment se tromper. Il prend l'initiative d'envoyer un SMS à Alice

 _ **De Derek a Alice :**_

Peux-tu venir chercher Malia ce soir ? Je pense que le Sheriff a besoin de temps seul avec son fils !

 _ **D'Alice a Derek**_

AH ! Il a remarqué son comportement ?

 _ **De Derek a Alice**_

De quoi tu parles ?

 _ **D'Alice a Derek**_

De rien ! On passe la prendre à 19h

 _ **De Derek a Alice**_

Ok merci. Mais ne pense pas que cette conversation est finie.

Derek range son téléphone, et demande à Noah

Noah, est ce que l'on peut prendre Matt ce soir ?

Pourquoi ? vous n'êtes pas fatigué avec Tisha ?

Pas assez faut croire. Non mais vous avez pris notre fille la semaine dernière, à nous de le faire ce soir. ça vous permettras de passer une soirée entre homme sans enfant, et sans femme dans la maison.

Humm que l'idée est alléchante, répond Jordan

Oui, à qui le dis-tu , dit Noah

Alors je préviens Stiles0,Malia j'ai demandé a Alice de venir te chercher vous sortez se soir, fais toi belle !

Non je préfère rester à la maison.

Non Malia, les hommes restes seule se soir. Soit prête à 19h.

Tu as vu comme mon gendre pense a tout ? on va se faire une soirée détente rien que nous deux. Dit le sheriff en regardant Jordan

Oui ça va nous faire du bien. Depuis l'arrivée de Malia on n'en a pas profité.

Malia fronce les sourcils en entendant se commentaire de Jordan, elle pensait qu'il s'appréciait beaucoup. Apres tout il l'invité beaucoup au restaurant ou au cinéma, il faisait les magasins ensemble aussi. Elle fulmine en regardant le sheriff et Jordan interagir ensemble, si elle n'était pas sûr que Jordan avait des sentiments pour elle, elle aurait pensé que les deux hommes sont ensembles. Derek lui de son côté a un sourire en coin, en regardant les deux hommes. Si il ne connaissait pas le Sheriff et Jordan, lui aussi les auraient cru en couple. Il secoue sa tête à cet idée stupide et décide d'envoyer un SMS à son homme

 **De Derek a Stiles :**

Coucou mon chéri, comment se passe t'as journée ?

 **De Stiles a Derek**

Bien et la tienne ?

 **DE Derek a Stiles**

Bien mais tu me manque. Ce soir nous avons Matt pour dormir

 **De Stiles a Derek**

Super, mon père n'a pas rechigné ?

 **De Derek a Stiles**

Non ça va lui faire du bien. Et puis il faut que je te parle !

 **De Stiles a Derek**

Ça ne sent pas bon sa en générale

 **De Derek a Stiles**

Tu verras a la maison amour je rentre vers 18h. Je demande à Malia de préparer les affaires de Matt pour la nuit. Et va le chercher des que tu sors du travail.

 **De Stiles a Derek**

Un problème ?

 **De Derek a Stiles**

Je pense que ton père commence à en avoir marre d'avoir une femme chez eux. A ce soir mon cœur, je t'aime

 **De Stiles a Derek**

A ce soir mon chéri, je t'aime

Derek range son téléphone et transmet les instructions à Malia. Cette dernière hoche la tête, et va rechercher Matt qui est repassé dans les bras de Jordan assis sur un canapé du bureau et Noah à côté de lui.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Stiles de son côté fronce les sourcils a la lecture du dernier SMS de son homme. Il pose son téléphone dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il regarde les enfants dormir à poing fermés dans le dortoir. Son regard se pose sur un petit loup orphelin. Il vit dans une famille Quileute mais il ne sentant pas avec les enfants de la famille. Il doit pouvoir y avoir une solution pour se petits bout, pour qu'enfin il soit heureux. La famille d'accueil lui a expliqué que le petit était une terreur, qu'ils vont surement demander à ce qu'une autre famille le reprenne. Il doit trouver une solution.

La fin de journée arrive vite. Stiles se dépêche de rentrer chez lui. Malia va bientôt arrivée pour déposer son petit frère. Quand il rentre dans sa maison, il voit Rosalie lire un livre a sa fille, il sourit a cette vue. Dire que dans deux jours, sa fille aura un an. Ils ont invité tout le monde pour cet évènement. Quand sa fille le voit elle l'appelle, Il va donc la prendre dans ses bras. Il demande à son amie si ça se passe bien, Rosalie lui dis oui sans hésité. C'est à ce moment-là que Malia frappe à la porte avec un petit Matt qui s'agite pour rejoindre son frère. Apres avoir récupérer son frère pour un câlin, Stiles le laisse marcher à sa guise dans la maison. Malia profite que Rosalie soit présente pour lui demander comment elle doit s'habiller pour leur sortie. Une fois la réponse donné Malia repart se préparer, Rosalie en fait de même.

Jacob et Edouard viennent dire bonjour à leurs amis, Ils viennent de rentrer d'un voyage d'un mois en Alaska. Stiles est heureux de les voir, ils sont en train de discuter quand Derek arrive. Ce dernier est heureux de revoir Edouard, ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés. Il faut dire qu'ils ont pleins de choses en commun. Derek explique ce qu'il s'est passé au commissariat, Stiles fronce les sourcils. Lui non plus n'aura pas aimé être à la place de son père. Puis enfin Stiles parle du petit garçon Loup orphelin qui a était recueilli par une famille qui ne l'aime pas. C'est Edouard qui lui propose leurs aides. Apres tout Ils vivent aussi sur la terre Quileute maintenant qu'ils ont ensemble. Stiles souri à cette proposition, Jacob et Edouard ont décidé d'aller voir l'Alpha pour lui demander son autorisation. S'ils peuvent aider un enfant à avoir une famille et une vie descente, il n'y a pas de question à se poser. Finalement les 4 garçons se font une soirée garçon devant un bon match de foot au grand dram de Stiles et Edouard qui eux préfère rester avec les 2 enfants.

De leur côté Noah est heureux. Ils ont prévu de regarder le match de foot, il prépare du popcorn.

Une fois fait il rejoint Jordan qui est déjà installé sur le canapé, 2 bières prête a être consommer. Noah s'installe a son tour un peu plus loin sur le canapé. Il regarde son téléphone voir s'il n'y a pas un message de son fils, mais rien. Il décide d'envoyer lui-même le premier sms pour avoir des nouvelles. Son fils lui répond en l'insultant de papa poule, Jordan qui as lui le message rigole. Alice et Rosalie frappe a la porte, Noah va ouvrir.

Bonsoir les filles, alors ou emmenez-vous Malia ?

On va jusqu'à Seattle, dans une boite de nuit.

Seule ? sans homme ?

Emette et Jacob nous attendent chez nous, dit Rosalie

Très bien, j'appelle Malia alors. Dit le Sheriff

Malia !

Oui je suis là, répond Malia qui venait d'apparaitre, derrière Jordan.

Jordan est surpris de l'entendre parler derrière lui se retourne et lui dit

Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Es-tu prête ?

Oui comment me trouves-tu ?

Tu es très bien. Répond Jordan avec un sourire

Tu es sure de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ? demande Malia

Sur je reste chez moi. Amusez-vous bien, répond-il en se détournant d'elle et en prenant le bras du sheriff pour se placer devant le match qui va bientôt débuté.

Attendez Sheriff ! s'exclame Rosalie

Oui ?

Stiles vous a préparé ça pour le match. Il a dit qu'il en a fait trop, dit Rosalie en lui donnant 3 plateaux ou il y a des pizzas sur chaque.

Merci Rosalie. Amusez-vous bien les filles.

Jordan ferme la porte, prend une part de pizza et se détourne pour s'installer sur le canapé. Noah le suit et s'installe un peu plus près que tout a l'heure

Je t'ai déjà que j'aime ton fils ? demande Jordan

Ah lequel ?

Stiles !

Pas Matt

Bien sûr que si, que je l'aime aussi ! Mais lui ne prépare pas de pizzas pour nous !

Ah je vois donc tu renie Matt pour Stiles ?

Oui voilà jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose de super !

Eh bien, il va être ravi de le savoir.

Ne lui dis rien ! ça va faire des jalousies fraternelles.

Ah oui, j'oublier se détail. Et c'est ce qu'il faut éviter, n'est-ce pas ?

Voilà, on veut être tranquille jusqu'à la majorité des gosses !

Stiles est majeur.

Oui c'est ça qui est super ! tu ne trouves pas ?

Si je suis d'accord ! répond le Sheriff en souriant.

La soirée pour les deux hommes se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur, au fur et à mesure que la soirée passe ils se sont rapprochés sur le canapé. Le match de Foot fini, Jordan propose de mettre un film. Le sheriff accepte, et refait des popcorns le temps que Jordan choisisse un Film.

Quand Noah reviens Jordan a mis le canapé en lit, le sheriff sourit et lui dit

Tu as peur de t'endormir ?

Oui, je me fais vieux maintenant !

Tu n'as que 36 ans, qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi !

Tu n'as que 44 ans, tu n'es pas si vieux.

Pour toi, pas pour mes os !

Viens allonge toi je vais te faire un massage

Le sheriff s'exécute avec un air satisfait, sous le regard moqueur de Jordan.

Noah s'endort pendant le massage, Jordan s'installe lui aussi et ferme les yeux au milieu du film.

Malia qui rentre de soirée, essaye d'être discrète. Malheureusement elle émet un cri étouffé en voyant Jordan la tête sur le torse du Sheriff, qui a un bras autour de sa hanche. Elle se frotte les yeux, pour être sur qu'elle ne rêve pas. Quand elle ré ouvre les yeux, Jordan bouge et se rapproche un peu plus du sheriff, qui lui, le maintien plus fermement. Elle fulmine a cette vision, prend la direction de sa chambre en essayant de se calmer. Apres tout Jordan as du confondre le Sheriff et elle dans son sommeil.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles préparent les gâteaux pour les 1 ans de sa fille, pendant que son compagnon est au travail. Stiles espère que l'anniversaire se passera bien, et que son pere se detendras. Depuis quelques temps Noah a la tête ailleurs, il n'est plus aussi souriant qu'avant. Stiles essaye de trouver ce qu'a son père, mais rien. Stiles sort de ses pensées quand on frappe à la porte, en fin de matinée. Il laisse donc tous sur le plan de travail, jette un œil à sa fille qui est assise devant le canapé à jouer avec des cubes. Son père est à la porte avec Matt. Quand Matt voit son grand frère, il a un grand sourire et marche en lui tendant les bras. Stiles se baisse pour le porter, et lui fais un baiser sonore sur le joue, qui fait rire le petit qui s'empresse de faire pareil, sous le regard attendrit du Sheriff. Une fois les bisous finis avec son frère, Stiles embrasse son père et lui demande

Tu es bien en avance dis donc ? tu sais que la fête n'est qu'à 16h ?

Oui mais on s'ennuyait, on a donc décidé de venir t'aider

M'aider, ou manger le chocolat ?

Un peu des deux, mais ne le dis pas à Jordan on va encore se faire disputer !

Pourquoi ça ?

On mange trop de chocolat apparemment !

Pourquoi se ne m'étonne pas de vous deux ?

Je ne sais pas, bon veux-tu de l'aide ?

Oui aller viens faire un autre bon gâteau et quelques cookies.

Le sheriff suit son fils en souriant va se laver les mains et se met à la préparation de cookies, pendant que Stiles finissait les gâteaux aux chocolats. Noah perd vite son sourire quand il voit que son fils est occupé, il n'arrive pas à enlever la vision de ce qu'il a vu ce matin en rentrant du magasin. Les enfants s'amuse ensemble, l'une toujours avec ses cubes l'autre avec des voitures. Matt a fait ses premiers pas à ses 13 mois sous les yeux de son père, Jordan, Malia, Stiles et Derek. Noah était ravi, il a même été cherché le camescope pour filmer.

Stiles remarque que son père ne va pas bien, il lui demande

Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa ?

Je ne sais pas, je me pose des questions

Dis-moi !

Avant d'aller au magasin, Malia et Matt était à la cuisine, elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Matt la voyait préparer le biberon, il s'agité sur sa chaise et l'a appelé maman

Il l'a appelé Maman ?

Oui, peut être que sa lui manque une mère, peut être que je ne m'en occupe pas bien.

Mais non enfin !

Alors pourquoi il l'appel maman ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec, et puis il a toujours dit que papa, il est temps qu'il apprenne d'autres mots non ?

Oui, mais il l'a appelé maman !

Tu préfères qu'il t'appel toi maman ? demande Stiles avec un petit sourire

Bien sûr que non ! Mais Tisha n'appelle pas Rosalie maman, elle !

Papa, Tisha a part dire des PaPaPaPa ou des dadada a tout va, elle ne dit rien d'autre.

Tu as peut-être raison !

Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas ! tu t'en sors très bien, tu es un très bon père.

Merci fils, mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas arrêter de travailler pour m'occuper de mon deuxième fils.

A ce point-là ?

Oui, ça fait quelques temps que j'y pense. J'ai manqué beaucoup de moment important pour toi fils. J'aimerais profiter de cette deuxième chance.

Tu feras quoi dans se cas ?

Je pourrais être consultant, comme ça je travaillerais de la maison, et je serais avec Matt

Oui c'est une bonne idée. Tu as réfléchi a tout apparemment ?

Oui, je te l'ai dit sa fais quelques temps que j'y pense.

Alors fais-le !

Oui tu as raison, je vais le faire et enfin m'occuper d'un de mes enfants. Et puis Malia pourras partir de chez nous. Tu nous prépare à manger fils ?

Oui si tu veux mais tu ne voulais pas rentrer et manger avec Jordan et Malia ? demande Stiles qui a très bien entendu le dernier commentaire de son père.

Non je vais les laisser seuls.

D'accord, répond Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sait que son père a autre chose, mais il n'arrivera à rien en le brusquant. Il doit savoir ce qui se passe. Noah loin de se douter des pensées de son fils, s'installe avec les enfants. Il prend sa petite fille dans ses bras, Matt un peu jaloux se lève et va aussi sur Noah qui sourit à son fils.

En attendant le retour de Derek pour le déjeuner, Stiles et Noah installent les deux enfants sur les chaises hautes, pour les faires mangés. Les enfants sont au milieu de repas quand on frappe à la porte de Stiles. Stiles va donc ouvrir la porte et tombe sur une Malia essoufflée qui lui demande

As-tu vu Matt ?

Oui !

Quand ?

Bah la maintenant

Il est chez toi ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Mais comment est-il venu ?

Stiles fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas le temps de répondre que déjà Malia entre et filent dans la maison le chercher. Stiles va pour refermer la porte quand son compagnon rentre du travail. Derek demande

Pourquoi tu es à la porte et pas en train de nourrir notre fille ?

Euh je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre

De quoi ?

Mon père a passé toute la matinée avec moi, on était dans la cuisine quand Malia est arrivé paniquer, car elle ne trouvé plus Matt. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit, qu'elle est entrée dans la maison.

Elle est ou là ?

Elle va rentrer dans la cuisine

Ah aller viens on va éclaircir ça !

Stiles et Derek rentre dans la cuisine juste après Malia.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

En entrant dans la cuisine Malia voit Matt sur la chaise haute. Elle n'a pas encore remarqué le sheriff adossé au plan de travail derrière elle. Stiles et Derek la suive de près, mais ce qu'ils voient les laisses sans voix, bien que le sheriff lui en a parlé dans la matinée. Matt en voyant Malia agite les mains et s'écrie

Maman !

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là petit bonhomme ! tu m'as fait peur comment as-tu pu venir ici ? lui dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras

Maman ! maman, maman

Chut on va rentrer, répond Malia. Jordan est parti voir chez les Cullen si tu n'y étais pas !

Pendant qu'elle parlait a Matt les Cullen sont arrivé avec un Parrish affolé. Noah qui en a vu plus qu'assez dit alors aussi calmement que possible

Non tu ne vas nulle part !

Malia qui ne l'avait pas vu ni sentie, sursaute et se retourne pour faire face au sheriff

Sheriff !

Moi-même, repose mon fils et laisse-le chez son frère.

Malia fait ce qu'il lui a demandé. Matt encore petit pour comprendre, agite ses bras avec une moue triste et crie

Maman, maman, maman

Noah inspire un coup, prend son fils dans ses bras et dit à son fils en regardant Malia droit dans les yeux et dit

Non mon chéri, ce n'est pas ta maman. Ta maman est morte à ta naissance, ce n'est que ta nourrice.

Les Cullen ne se sentant pas à leurs places décident de battre en retraite. Stiles encore estomaquer par la scène devant lui ne réagit pas, Derek et Jordan non plus.

Sheriff il s'est enfui, et…

STOP ! il ne s'est pas enfui. Il est parti avec SON PERE pour aller voir son frère. Pendant que sa nourrice qui était censé le surveiller, étais dans le lis de Jordan.

Jordan jusqu'à maintenant silencieux, intervient

De quoi ? !

Quand vous voulez coucher ensemble faites le quand Mon fils n'est pas là.

Mais c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu dis j'étais seul dans mon lit!

Alors pourquoi Malia était avec toi?

Je ne sais pas ! dis Jordan qui froncé les sourcils. Mais j'aimerais bien le savoir,…..

j'était fatiguée, Matt était dans son lit parapluie. J'ai juste rejoint Jordan!

Est-ce que Mon fils dormait ?

Non mais il était dans le lit parapluie

Ce même lit ou il y a une ouverture pour qu'il puisse sortir quand il le veut ?

Je n'ai pas fait attention

BIEN SUR QUE NON TU N'AS PAS FAIT ATTENTION ! cri le sheriff. TU VOULAIS JUSTE DORMIR. TU NE FAIS ATTENTION A RIEN. MEME PAS AU FAITE QUE MON ENFANT T'APPEL MAMAN !

Mais je …

Non pas de mais, tu aurais dû l'arrêter tout de suite. Tu n'es rien pour lui, à part une nourrice bordel. Tu veux juste me voler ma vie !

Stiles et Derek en entendant la conversation écarquillent leurs yeux. Ils ont enfin compris ce qui se passe. Mais pas sûr que Noah l'ai compris lui-même.

Le sheriff souffle et dit d'une voie calme

Tu n'as plus besoin d'être sa nourrice à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je reprends ce qui m'appartiens.

Qui va s'occuper de Matt quand on travaillera ? demande Jordan

Je démissionne du poste de Sheriff, je serais consultant. Maintenant je m'occupe de mon fils.

Noah, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclame Jordan

Bien sûr que si. Malia je pense que ton cousin sera ravi que tu passes quelques jours chez lui avant que tu ne repartes à Beacon Hills ou au Mexique.

Je pense que je vais repartir demain si ça ne te fais rien Derek

Comme tu veux Malia, je vais regarder les horaires de vol tu veux aller où ?

Mexique

Bien va préparer tes affaires, tu viens à la maison ce soir. Ordonna Derek

Tu peux rester un peu si tu veux, offrit Jordan

Non elle ne peut pas, mais tu peux partir avec si son départ te gène tant ! dit Noah

Jordan se fige et écarquille les yeux devant la phrase de Noah. Il ne peut pas lui avoir dit ça.

Quand il le regarde dans les yeux, il sait qu'il a bien entendu. Il regarde Matt son cœur se serre mais il dit

Si tu veux que je parte je lourais une chambre d'hôtel le temps d'acheter une maison.

Non Jordan, dit Stiles. Tu peux rester là, ou allé chez les Cullen même chez Jacob si tu le souhaite.

Tu peux venir avec-moi si tu veux, offrit Malia en lui prenant la main

DEGAGEZ ! cria Noah en voyant Malia prendre sa main.

Matt pleure et tend les bras vers Jordan en l'appelant papa. Jordan les larmes aux yeux, le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Malia lui tire le bras pour qu'il la suive. Jordan sait que s'il la suit, il ne reverra plus, ni Matt ni les Stilinski. Son cœur se serre, il ne sait pas comment tout sa a pu dégénérer à ce point. Il prend une inspiration et se tourne vers Malia, il dégage son bras et lui dit

Non Malia je ne viendrais pas avec toi !

Pourquoi ?

Je ne vais pas perdre ma meute pour toi !

Mais je penser que tous les deux on pourrait créer une famille !

Je ne te jamais dit que tu me plaisais !

Mais tu m'emmener au cinéma, on allait au restaurant tous les trois, tu m'as même dit que tu voulais un enfant !

Oui je t'emmener au ciné ou au restau car tu es jeune, tu ne peux pas rester toujours enfermée, et il y avait toujours Matt avec nous. Si j'avais su que tu prendrais sa pour du flirt, je ne l'aurais pas fait

Viens avec moi !

Non je reste avec ma famille, ma meute. Je vais aller quelques jours chez les Cullen.

Malia part alors la tête basse, elle ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer. Elle s'occuper plus de Matt que le sheriff, et Jordan sortais avec elle, pas avec d'autres personne. Noah senti son cœur se gonfler de bonheur quand il entend la réponse de Jordan, même s'il aurait préféré que Jordan reste vivre avec lui. Stiles souffle de soulagement, a la réponse de Jordan.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

L'anniversaire de Tisha, se passe bien la petite est gâtée. Il n'y a que Malia qui regarde Noah et Jordan méchamment. Ce dernier ne voulaispas assister a l'anniversaire ,mais Derek ne lui a pas laissée le choi. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Jordan ne la suit pas, ils étaient si bien ensemble. Elle sait que c'est de la faute du Sheriff, elle lui en veut.

Jordan lui, essaye de prendre ses distances avec Noah, il a le cœur brisé d'être obligé de vivre chez les Cullen. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il avait pourtant cru à leur rapprochement.

Noah lui fait bonne figure, malgré la souffrance qu'il ressens en voyant Jordan s'occuper de Matt et la distance qu'il a instauré. Il ne voulait pas que Jordan quitte la maison, Mais il a eu des paroles qui ont dépassé ses pensées. Il sait qu'il faudra du temps a Jordan afin qu'il lui pardonne réellement. Il espérait juste que Jordan ne le quitterais pas pour Malia dans quelque temps.

Stiles lui regarder souvent son père et Jordan en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre les deux hommes. Il c'était beaucoup rapproché de Jordan, et il ne voyait pas vivre à Forks sans lui au côté de son père. D'ailleurs cette pensée lui donne le sourire, et si son père et Jordan avait une aventure ensemble. Il en serait ravi pour son père et Matt. Ce dernier le considérait déjà comme un second papa. Dans la soirée, la petite passe de bras en bras.

Quand Alice touche Stiles, elle se fige. Un flash vient d'arriver, Stiles sait ce qui se passe et se prépare a la mauvaise nouvelle. Edward qui lit dans son esprit, voit aussi son flash, il prend alors Jacob dans ses bras. Stiles comprend que quelque chose de mauvais pèse sur Eux. Il se colle à Derek, et hume son cou.

Alice s'assoit et leur explique que Bella est de retour, mais qu'elle ne vient pas seule. Les Volturi, et des loups de l'ancienne meute de Stiles sont avec elle. La guerre arrive, ils n'ont que peu de temps pour s'entrainer. La soirée se finit rapidement après cette annonce. Malia est accompagné à l'aéroport par son cousin, le lendemain matin.

Alice a dit vrai, il faut 3 jours pour se retrouver au terrain de baseball ou la meute Mc Call, Bella et les Volturi les attendent. Bella trop heureuse de les voir en sous nombres, sourit d'un air victorieux. En face des Volturi se trouve les Cullen, Derek, Stiles, Jacob, Noah et Jordan. Aro s'approche et regarde Stiles, il dit alors

C'est donc vrai les Cullen son allié à des loups

Oui Aro, nous avons décidé de faire la paix entre nous il y a plus d'un an, dit Carlisle

Et pourquoi cela ?

Parce qu'Edouard et l'imprégné d'un loup

Quand est-il de cette folle rumeur qu'un homme a accouché

Ce n'est pas une rumeur, intervient alors Stiles

Approche-toi de moi

Non, jamais ! dit Stiles

Non ? qui crois-tu être pour me refuser ma demande ?

Il est un Alpha ! répond Alice en s'approchant d'Aro. Si tu veux la vérité lis en moi, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Aro lui prend la main avec un sourire, il assiste à la vie et à la grossesse de Stiles. Il trouve sa fascinant, mais sait qu'il faut les arrêter. Dans la vision qu'il partage avec Alice, Il se voit approché de Stiles, et se faire attaquer par son compagnon. Il voit Jane utiliser son pouvoir sur eux mais ça ne touche pas les Alpha. Par contre il voit bien l'homme derrière Stiles se transformer en immense chien entourer de feu. Il voit le combat s'engager mais il voit surtout sa mort ainsi que de la plupart des personnes qui l'accompagne. Il lâche la main d'Alice et se recule. Arrivé à la hauteur de ses frères et sœur, il dit

Ce N'est pas notre combat, ils disent vrai. Nous ne sommes en rien menacer rentrons en Italie

Non tue les ! dit alors Bella

Non je ne les toucherais pas, je te conseille de partir loin petite humaine, avant que ce ne soit toi que je tue, dit Aro. Puis il s'en va suivi par toute sa troupe.

Bella qui a tout perdue, fonce sur Jacob pour essayer de le tuer. Elle est vite arrêtée par un chien des enfers. Lydia qui vois aussiquele moment est propice pour se venger, fonce sur Noah. Ce dernier est vite entouré par les Cullen, qui n'hésite pas a se transformer face a la Banshee. Scott rejoint Lydia dans la bataille, mais et vite mis en echec par les loups. Il grogne sur eux , mais le loup de Stiles lui répond. Scott se recroqueville sur lui meme, par peur de la puissance de son ancien ami. Stiles se rapproche alors de Scoot et lui dis

Ceci est ma meute et mon territoire ! Tu n'est pas le bienvenu, prend ta meute et part avant que je décide de te tuer !

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Tu es faible, tu l'as toujours était !

Derek grogne ainsi que les loups qui sont présent, Stiles grogne plus fort qu'eux pour les faire taire, et regarde bien Scoot dans les yeux et lui dis

Je ne me repeterasi pas une autre fois, tu va prendres ta meute et partir ! Surtout ne revenais jamais, je serasi moin gentil la prochaine fois ! Ah et avant que j'oublie prennais Bella avec vous, elle n'as plus sa place dasn cette ville !

C'est a cet instant que Jacob balance Belle sur Scott, et Jordan lui leur remet Lydia.

Mélissa qui est venue avec son fils et ses betas s'approche les larmes aux yeux vers Noah, et lui dis

Noah , je … enfin tu me manque Noah

Mélissa, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble, nous c'était une erreur.

Tu es avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

Je l'aime !

Et moi ?

Ça n'as jamais était toi, ni maintenant ni avant . Je suis désolé, mais je ne t'aurais jamais choisi. Tu as était presente pour moi et mon fils a la mort de ma femme, mais je t'en sui reconnaissant mais rien de plus. Quand au mal que tu as fais a mon fils, je ne pourrasi jamais te le pardonner. Part avec ton fils et sa meute, mais ne reviens jamais, nous n'avons plus rien a nous dire.

Tu ne peux pas aimer un homme, choisi moi ! On peux partir a Beacon Hills tout les deux on sera heureux avec Matt et Scott. Choisi moi !

Je suis désolé Mélissa

JE TE HAI, TU AS BOUSILLER TANT D'ANNÉE DE MA VIE , QUE J'AI PASSER A T 'ATTENDRE ! TOUT ÇA POURQUOI ? POUR QUE TU FINISSE COMME TON FILS ! UNE PÉDALE ! TU ME DÉGOUTTE ! Crie Mélissa

Je suis désolé, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Pars maintenant, et ne reviens pas !

La meute Mc Call part sous escort de Sam et sa meute. Pendant que les Cullen Jacob partent avec Derek et Stiles, chez eux. Il ne reste que Jordan et Noah l'un en face de l'autre.

Jordan s'approche de Noah et lui dit

Tu m'aime, hein ?

Oui enfin non, c'est juste que ... enfin tu sais ?

Oui je sais Noah, je sais. Si tu veux s'avoir ses 3 jours sans toi m'ont ouvert les yeux

Ah oui ?

Oui ! je t'aime, je ne me vois pas partir loin de toi ou de Matt. Vous êtes ma famille.

Tu es la nôtre aussi, je ne supporte plus de me lever sans que tu sois dans la maison. Reviens à la maison Jordan

Je reviens Noah, je reviens. Dit alors Jordan avec un sourire attendrit, et embrasse Noah.

Pendant ce temps Edouard Jacob Alice et Jasper sont chez Stiles. Ce dernier demande

Avez-vous entendu comme moi ?

Quoi donc amour ? demande Derek

Mon père et Jordan

Oui amour. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas d'avoir un beau père ?

Derek ?

Oui ?

Tu crois qu'on va rendre tout le monde gays ?

Non amour juste nous.

Et c'est sous les rires de tout le monde que Jordan et Noah les rejoints.


	29. Chapter 29

épilogue

Tisha a 6 ans maintenant, elle assise à côté de son oncle Matt. Ce dernier est très concentré, il se pose pleins de question. Derek et Stiles sont en face d'eux, et attendent le sheriff qui est parti chercher des cafés et du chocolat chaud. Stiles plonge dans ses souvenirs, pendant l'attente a l'hôpital.

Après le départ des Volturi, Jordan est revenu vivre avec Noah. Ce dernier a démissionné le jour même, et s'occupe depuis de son fils.

Jordan lui avait refusé le poste de sheriff, c'est donc Derek qui en a hérité.

Un an et demi apres la bataille , Derek a enfin demandé la main de Stiles. Ce dernier lui a sauté dans les bras avec un Oui sonore. Un soir Stiles c'était disputé avec Derek est avais foncé chez son père, il avait assisté à une dispute entre les deux hommes. Il avait vu alors les deux hommes criés en se rapprochant, et cela c'était finis avec un baiser passionné, super sexy et chaud, qui lui avait fait bouillir son appétit sexuel, c'est la première fois qu'il voyait les deux hommes s'embrasser. Se sentant de trop il était reparti chez lui, et avait tous raconté à son compagnon. Il se souvient alors de leur nuit de réconciliation, qui l'a conduit à une deuxième grossesse. Ils avaient alors accueilli 8 mois plus tard un petit Tom maintenant âgé de 3 ans.

Derek et Stiles se sont marié, après la naissance de Tom. Edward et Jacob eux ne c'était pas encore marié, mais les préparatifs était commencé. D'ailleurs en parlant de Jacob et des Cullen, Stiles les attendait à l'hôpital. Ils ont adopté le petit loup, Stiles est heureux pour le petit Hubert. Stiles sort de ses pensées, et se blotti contre son compagnon. Matt qui est toujours en pleine concentration, ne voit pas que Tisha a échangé leurs gobelets de chocolat chaud. Elle a fini son gobelet, mais elle voit que Matt n'as pas touché au sien. Elle décide de le boire a sa place. Noah qui s'inquiète de la concentration de son fils, lui demande alors

Qu'y a-t-il Matt ?

Papa, si tu dis que je vais avoir une p'tite sœur, pourquoi p'pa il est pas gros comme Stiles ?

Hé ! s'indigne Stiles en caressant son ventre rebondi de sa troisième grossesse. Je ne suis pas gros, j'ai juste un ventre plus rond. Rajoute-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Le sheriff qui n'a pas pu s'empêché de rire, reprend son sérieux et dit a Matt

Parce que ce n'est pas papa qui porte ta petite sœur. C'est une dame qui le fait à sa place.

Oui mais si je n'aime pas le bébé, on peut lui redonner pour qu'on échange ?

Non mon chéri, on ne peut pas.

Ah, d'accord ! répond Matt en repartant dans ses réflexions.

Les Cullen arrivent enfin, Jacob, Edouard, Hubert sont avec eux, ainsi que Tom qui a dormi chez eux.

Alors, le bebe est arrivé ? demande Emette

Non, on attend toujours répond le sheriff

C'est le moment que choisi Jordan pour les rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres, un bébé dans les bras. Il s'avance vers Matt se met à sa hauteur et dis

Regarde ta petite sœur comme elle est belle !

Oui, elle est belle ! répond Matt

Et moi je peux voir ma fille ? demande Noah

Mais bien sur papa, dit alors Jordan en se mettant à ses côtés. Regarde ton papa Dévina !

La petite passe de bras en bras, tout le monde tombe sous le charme. Stiles se sent heureux d'être une nouvelle fois grand frère.

Ce n'est que 2 mois plus tard que Stiles accouche de jumeaux : OLIVIER et CAROLE

Ce n'est que 4 mois plus tard, qu'enfin Edward et Jacob se marie.

Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard, que Noah fait de Jordan un Homme comblé en L'épousant.

Ce n'est que deux ans après que Carlisle doit mordre 5 enfants âgés de 3, 4, 6, 8 et 12 ans, car ils ont attrapés le SIDA à cause d'une infirmière meurtrière, et son en train de mourrir. Avec ses enfants le rêve de Rosalie est enfin réalisé, la voilà maman d'une petite fille de 3 ans et d'un garçon de 12 ans. Edouard et Jacob eux ont adopté l'enfant de 4 ans, car l'enfant ne lâcher plus Edouard, Alice et Jasper on eux choisie l'enfant de 6 ans qui ressemble beaucoup à la mère de Jasper. Quand au dernier enfant, il reste vivre avec Carlisle et Esmée.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
